Mrs Draco Malfoy
by vegiegurl
Summary: Usagi sent the inners and Mamoru to other dimensions in hope they will be safer & happier. She is sent to the Harry Potter dimension to live a normal life. But, she has to marry Draco Malfoy. What happens when she goes to Hogwarts?
1. prologue

DISCLAIMER: Okay I'm saying this once and only once. I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. So don't bug me and don't try to sue me.

Prologue: Goodbyes

"Usagi-chan, are you sure about this? What about our destiny?" A blue haired girl asked a blond with the most peculiar hair style-meatballs. Beside her were four people and what appeared to be a portal of some kind and beside the blue haired girl were three others, while the shadows hid another.

The girl with the odangoes smiled, tilting her head to one side, "You worry too much, Ami-chan. It is our life, so why can't we decide our own destiny. Besides you guys we'll much happier without having to baby-sit me all the time." And safer.

"Please don't say that, Usagi-chan. We have to protect you." A brown haired girl said.

"Hai. We want to protect you." Another blonde added. A red bow kept her hair away from her face.

The meatball-head sighed. "You guys have always protected me, always put your lives after mine, and have always gotten hurt or killed so that I won't." The girl smiled sadly. Tears of happiness and pain filled her eyes. "It's time I do something for you guys. This way you won't get hurt just because of me. She again smiled. "You guys are great friends and you all deserve to be happy."

"Arigato, Usagi." a raven haired girl said stepping up to the blonde and giving her a hug. "No matter where go we'll always be your Senshi and you'll always be our princess."

Usagi hugged her back, not wanting to let go. "I'll miss you Rei-chan. You're my best friend, you know."

Red bow pouted playfully. "What about us, Usagi-chan. I thought we were your friends too. Won't you miss us?"

Usagi laughed. "Of course I'll miss you guys, too." She paused, then smiled again.

The raven, Rei again spoke. "Here," She opened up her palm to show five almost triangular necklaces and a small red rose. "Pluto helped us make them."

Usagi eyed the items curiously. "What are they?" Almost automatically she looked to Ami. Ashamed, she looked to the ground. Ami wasn't just the brain.

Ami smiled, knowingly. "This will let us know if one of us is in danger, and using these necklaces we can talk to each other even if we're in different dimensions."

Rei looked at the necklaces in her hands, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling and failing miserably. A tear drop fell on one of the necklaces causing it to glow. The others followed suit. It was beautiful. Red, blue, orange, green, gold and silver, all coming together to somehow form one color. Each of the Sailor Senshi took the necklace of their respective colors. Ami-blue, Rei-red, Makoto-green, and Minako-orange. Usagi took the last one, which was gold.

Makoto continued where Ami left off. "When we're all together and when we put the necklaces together, they'll make a circle, which will form the ultimate weapon."

The inner Senshi put on their necklaces.

"Arigato, Rei-chan." Usagi smiled looking at each senshi as she said their name. "Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan."

The four others behind Usagi turned. This hurt them. What about them? Weren't they senshis too.

Sensing this, Usagi turned to face the outer senshi. A short sandy blond haired girl- Haruka, an aqua haired girl- Michiru, a long black haired woman- Setsuna and another girl with short black hair- Hotaru all avoided her eyes.

Minako giggled. "Did you think we forgot about you guys?" She opened her hand to show four other necklaces. They were all in the shape of crescent moons.

Sailor Pluto gasped. "How did you guys…"

"…make these without your help?" Makoto finished for her.

"Tsk, tsk, Setsuna-san. You really should have more faith in us."

Minako again spoke. "Hai. We're really much smarter then we look."

"These when together with the others form the outer shell of the circle making the weapon stronger." Rei told them. The outer Senshi each took a necklace, and thanked the inners.

Usagi turned back to the inners. "You will all be reborn and will probably end up in different dimensions. You'll all be happy and you guys will make new friends. You'll see. Soon, you guys won't need me," She sighed. "Still, I hope you don't forget me." she said hugging them each. 'I know I'll never forget you guys."

Rei looked at the last thing in her hand. The Rose. "And this is for you Mamoru-san." She said looking towards the place the man was hiding.

Mamoru stepped out of the shadows. "Usako, why are you doing this?"

"Mamo-chan... I have to. If I don't..." A faraway look appeared in her eyes. "If I don't, more people will die because of me, and I can't let that happen. I don't want any more deaths!" She cried out the last part, her voice echoing through the city.

Mamoru sighed, his head bent. "But I lo-"

"IIe." The Sailor Senshi turned their heads, giving the former lovers some privacy. They knew how hard this was for Usagi. How hard it was to let go of someone you love. They all did.

Mamoru looked up sharply. Usagi took a deep breath. "No you don't Mamo-chan. You don't love me. At least not in the way you think." She took his hand in hers. "You only thought you did because you were told to, in order to fulfill our destiny."

She dropped the flower in his hand, gave him last hug and a kiss on the cheek. She smiled up at him as a tear drop fell on her nose "But I'm letting you go. You can marry someone you really love." She whispered in his ear. She looked at each of the senshi, and with a smile she stepped into the portal with the outer Senshi behind her.

x

Usagi watched as the Senshi and Mamoru disappeared, tears falling from her eyes. A hand squeezed her shoulder. Haruka.

"Don't worry, Koneko. You'll see them again. I promise."

x

Five figures stepped through the gates of a big white house, three women, a teenage girl, and a little girl, all dress in similar clothes of different colors. The silver haired little girl tightly held the hand of a woman with sandy blond hair, her eyes full of sadness. The other figures walked around the little girl, as if to protect her. The little girl looked up at the blonde holding her, her eyes shimmering with tears. She thought of the others. They would finally be happy. They would finally be safe.

The blonde squeezed her hand. Don't worry, Princess. She thought. They continued to walk towards the house as the little girl cried silently, the others not hearing, but still they knew she was crying.

They reached the house, and the oldest one of them all, a woman with long raven hair knocked on the door. A man opened the door. Lucius Malfoy, owner of the Malfoy mansion.

The woman took a breath and began, "I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Time Gates and this is her."

The man stared at Usagi, and then gave a slight nod. He was expecting this. She knew what was suppose to happen. She knew about the engagement, and she did not want another prisoner. Not again.


	2. Moving in, Settling down

Chapter one: Moving In, and Settling Down

The man stared at Usagi, and then gave a slight nod. He was expecting this. She knew what was suppose to happen. She knew about the engagement, and she did not want another prisoner. Not again.

The tears flowed uncontrollably. Another engagement. She lowered her head. She got out of one, just to go in another. Lucius Malfoy looked at her with what looked like indifference.

A little boy came to the door. "Father?"

Lucius Malfoy looked down at the small boy. "What is it Draco?"

Draco looked at the strangers, his eyes stopping at Usagi's face. He stepped in front of her and reached his hand, wiping away her tears. Usagi looked up into his eyes. He smiled.

"You shouldn't cry. We all have a star in our heart. Darkness and light are always right next to each other. Show a little fear or a drop of tear and the darkness will grow and start to attack, consuming the light. You must always keep the star in your heart shining strong to defeat the dark and evil souls. That is your most important mission." Draco again smiled. Usagi's eyes widened. Mother. She thought. Those were her mother's words.

But Usagi was pulled away by Draco before she had time to think about it. She looked at the outer Senshi helplessly.

"Bye, Koneko." Haruka smirked.

"See you, Usagi-chan." Michiru said giggling lightly.

"Yeah, bye Usa-hime." That was Hotaru.

Usagi looked at Draco, who was pulling her by the arm. As she studied him, Draco turned back. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. What's yours?"

Usagi blinked. "I'm Tsku-" she shook her head. "I'm Usagi. Just Usagi. Hajimemashite."

Draco stopped and looked at her weirdly." Huh?"

Usagi blushed and looked down. "Sorry. I mean nice to meet you."

Draco nodded. They continued walking with Usagi's hand in Draco's.

"Teach me."

Usagi looked up. "What?"

"I said to teach me, you know, to speak your language."

"Oh. Sure." Usagi smiled.

"Common, Usagi, we're about to eat dinner."

Usagi nodded as Draco pulled up two sets of stairs and down a wide hallway into a huge, well decorated room which was surprisingly his. Usagi looked around the room and was astonished to see that mostly everything was in dark colors. Black and dark green sheets and pillows. Dark brown furniture. Dark curtains, and a dark blue rug was in the middle of the room. On his walls were posters of people on brooms chasing a ball. Usagi's eyes widened. The pictures on the nightstand and on the dresser were moving. So were the ones on hi desk. In fact, all of the pictures were moving.

"You don't like it?" A small voice asked her.

Usagi shook her head. "No that's not it. It's just that I've never seen pictures move before."

"You must be a muggle." Draco said thoughtfully. His father hated muggles. What would one be doing here?

"A what?"

"A muggle, people who can't do magic."

"Oh. I don't think I'm a…muggle. I'm suppose to go to a magic school called Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts? That's probably where I'll probably go." Draco paused. "But aren't you a little young. I can't go till I'm eleven and I'm only seven. But when I do go, we can be in Slytherin together."

Usagi giggled. "I'm not going now. I have to wait till I'm older, too."

Draco smiled liking the sound she made when she giggled, and wanted to hear her do it again.

"Hey Usagi, look what I can do." He said trying to do a cartwheel, but ended up on his butt instead of on his feet. "Ow."

Usagi started laughing and pretty soon Draco joined her.

Lucius Malfoy looked entered the room to find his son and Usagi laughing. "I suppose they'll make a good couple once they grow up."

"Yes." Pluto answered.

"But…why?"

"She must marry him in order to keep her safe. Usagi kind of has a history with men always chasing her and trying to get her to marry them. This way, I know that that will be one thing less she'll have to deal with."

Lucius studied her. 'Is it worth it?' He wanted to ask. 'Should I sacrifice my son's happiness to protect a stranger?'

He looked back at the two. It wasn't. 'I'm sorry, Draco.'

"I understand." Lucius lied. Pluto and the other outers stepped into the room to talk with Usagi, closing the door behind them. As they talked, Draco went and stood next to his father.

"Who are they, Father? Why are they here?"

"They are some of Usagi's guards." Lucius answered.

Draco nodded accepting his answer. He knew his father would tell him why she needed guarding when he was ready. He knew he had to be patient.

"Will Usagi be staying with us?"

"Yes she will. Tonight she will sleep in one of the guest rooms, and tomorrow you are to show her around and have her pick out a room." With that said he walked off to talk to his wife, leaving Draco alone outside his room waiting for Usagi's guards to finish talking to her.

x

The door opened and Draco stood up. Haruka snorted, "You're to be king. You don't look that strong."

Draco glared. "Don't judge a dragon by its scales."

"Please, Draco-sama Please keep our Usa-hime safe."

"We're depending you, Draco-sama. You've got to protect her."

Draco smiled reassuringly at Michiru. "Don't worry. I'm a Malfoy." He stated proudly. "And Malfoys always protect what's theirs."

Draco watched as they walked away, then he looked at Usagi who was lying on his bed, sobbing. Draco walked to her and placed his arms around her in a comforting way. They stayed that way until Usagi fell asleep, and he went to eat dinner.

x

Usagi opened her eyes to find herself in a strange place. Being a Lunarian witch, she was able to see in the dark a bit, and she could see she was not in Draco's room. She read the grandfather clock at the wall facing her bed. 11:56. On the nightstand to her left was a tray of food, probably her dinner.

Usagi slowly ate her dinner. When she finished she checked the mental map of the mansion that Pluto gave her in order to find the kitchen. Once she found it she got out of bed only to find herself in a white, silk nightgown. She gasped and hoped that they were spelled on.

After finding the kitchen, Usagi headed back to the room she was in. But while thinking about her engagement to Draco, she took a wrong turn. From what Pluto told her, Lucius wouldn't tell Draco about the engagement until she turned sixteen, so he won't feel awkward around her until then, and they could become friends.

Usagi bumped into a door. She looked up, and then around her. This door led to Draco's room. She opened the door to find the six year old Draco sleeping with a brown rabbit. Usagi smiled and walked over to his bed sleepily. She climbed on, went under the covers and closed her eyes. But only for a second...

X

Usagi open her eyes to see something big and brown. She touched it. It was soft. Without thinking, she pulled it closer to her and squeezed it. Usagi sat up. Her eyes widen. She was in Draco's room. She looked around for him but he was no where to be seen.

At the foot of the bed, Usagi found an outfit, a plaid skirt, a white shirt and a black cloak. Using her disguise pen, Usagi changed her nightgown into a pair of pink bunny jumpers and a white and pink striped shirt. On her feet she wore pink sneakers and white bunny socks. She fixed Draco's bed and then went to the kitchen.

There she found Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius' wife cooking. Narcissa turned with a big smile. "I see you're awake. Did you sleep well?"

"Hai, I mean yes."

Narcissa turned back to what she was cooking. "Don't wory, I got that. I started to learn Japanese." 'I had to. I wanted to be ready.'

"Honto?" Usagi asked surprised.

"Yes, really," Narcissa answered. "I'm no pro, but I can say and understand the basics. Maybe you can help me get better."

Usagi watched as Narcissa cooked. "Can't you just use magic to make the food?' she asked curiously.

"Yes," Narcissa answered. "But, cooking is my hobby. It's something I love to do. Plus food made with naturally taste better than food made by magic." Narcissa stired the food in the pot. "Besides," she whispered leaning close to Usagi, "who said I didn't use a little magic." With that she took out her wand and muttered a spell.

Usagi giggled. "Can I help you cook?" she asked. Maybe she could become as good as Makoto.

Narcissa looked at her. "Sure, Usa."

"So what are we making?"

"Barbecue chicken, peach cobbler, vegetable soup, meat loaf, chicken broth, fried rice, vegetable salad, baked ziti, chocolate cake, fruit smoothies, pumpkin pie, and chocolate mousse."'

"Wow, all that?" Usagi asked amazed.

Narcissa laughed. "Believe me it won't seem all that much later on."

Usagi giggled. "And I thought I ate a lot."

Narcissa laughed again.

"'sagi, you're awake!"

Usagi turned at the sound of Draco's voice.

"Common, 'Sagi, I'm suppose to show you around." He started pulling on Usagi's arm. "Common, you're too slow."

Usagi looked apologetically at Narcissa. "Looks like I won't be helping you cook today."

"Common already." Draco said impatiently.

"Bye!" Usagi yelled as she was dragged out the door.

"Bye, Usa." Narcissa answered laughing.

"Okay, this is the dinning room." Draco said pointing to a room with a rectangular table and four chairs. "It changes depending on how many people are staying here. If there were more people staying, there would be more chairs and the table would be longer."

Usagi nodded. "Wow, this house is amazing."

x

An hour later:

Usagi yawned. "Are we done?"

Draco looked at her and blink. "No, I still have to show you the 2nd and 3rd floor.

Usagi wailed. "Can't we finish this tour tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure. But you still have to pick out a room."

"That's okay," Usagi answered with a big smile. "I already know which room I want." She paused. "I want the room next from yours."

x

One month later:

"Sagi, common!"

"Where are we going, Dra-chan?" Usagi yelled trying to catch up to Draco.

"You'll see!" Draco yelled back.

They kept running. Soon, they entered the woods near the mansion. Usagi slowed down and looked around. She knew how easy it was to get lost in the woods, and she hoped Draco knew where they were and where they were going. She started to run again. She could see that Draco had stopped behind a bush just ahead.

Usagi ran, wondering what it was Draco had to show her.

"Wait, Usa. Close your eyes." Draco said grinning.

"Uh, sure." Usagi answered, smiling slightly.

Draco her hand and started to lead her. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

Usagi opened her eyes slowly and her face lit up. Looking at the sight before her, only one word came out of her lips. "Wow."

In front of them was a paradise full of all sorts of flowers, trees, animals. There were butterflies flying around, deer drinking from a wide pond, birds singing, feeding and playing. There were frogs jumping around, fish swimming in the pond, and ducks waddling around. There was also a small waterfall where seven of the most beautiful and exotic baby animals were playing.

Draco told her what they were as he pointed to each, a flight unicorn, a fire horse, an ice dragon, a thunder phoenix, an aqua tiger, a time pixie and a Japanese kisei panther (black). Draco smiled. "They've all got special powers that will develop as they grow up." He paused, and smiled proudly. "They're all quite rare, but Father got them for us. He said they will grow up to be our Senshi, whatever that is." He said picking up the baby tiger. He handed it to Usagi, "I think he's for you."

Usagi nodded taking the wet tiger, "Thanks." So these were the new guardians Pluto meant. The only animal missing was one with the power of love for Minako. (You'll find out more later in this story.) She sighed softly and unconsciously brought her hand to the necklace around her neck.

Draco looked at her worriedly, and then felt something pawing at his leg. He looked down to see the kisei panther. He picked it up and rubbed its head wondering what kisei meant. So far he only knew a few basic Japanese words.

"Sagi?"

Usagi looked up.

"Sagi, what does kisei mean?" He asked her.

"It means death," Usagi replied not looking up.

"So it has the power to kill people."

Usagi nodded, "It also has the power of life, but nobody ever could get pass the death part, so it became known simply as the kisei panther, the death panther." she said, her voice full of sadness. Draco nodded, but wondered at how she knew so much. She was only five after all.

After a few minutes Usagi cheered up and she and Draco started to play with their new pets/guardians. Usagi stopped, "Do we get to name them?"

Draco nodded. "Of course." He smirked. "They are ours, why shouldn't we get to name them."

"So, which one of them do you want to name?" Usagi asked throwing the 4-inch pixie in the air and watching it try to fly. She caught it and threw it back in the air.

Draco shrugged. "Father said they all know which one of us they belong, and that we just have to let them choose." They placed their pets/guardians side by side, and let them choose.

Draco got the fire horse, the ice dragon and the kisei panther, and Usagi got the time pixie, the aqua tiger, and the flight unicorn. At first they couldn't figure out who the thunder phoenix belonged to, but Draco found a note under its feathers saying that Usagi was suppose to use it when she went to Hogwarts instead of buying an owl.

Usagi sat on the ground with her feet in the water. Draco joined her. And they tried to think of names for their pets/guardians.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of the name, Aquarius?" Usagi asked stroking the aqua tiger's head.

"It fits." Draco told her nodding his head. "How do you say dragon in Japanese?"

"You can say ryuu or tatsu."

"How about flying dragon?"

"Hiryuu."

"I like that."

"Two down and five to go." Usagi said. She giggled. "I never knew naming pets could be so hard."

"Me neither." Draco paused and then looked at Usagi. "What do you think of the name Sennyo, for your pixie that is? It was one of my vocabulary words. I know a pixie isn't a fairy, but the name kind of fits and-"

"You're right, a pixie isn't the same as fairy," Draco looked down. Usagi smiled at him, "but the name does kind of fit." Draco smiled back.

"Just four more, 'Sagi." He stood up. "It's almost lunch time. We should go."

Usagi nodded, and then blushed as her stomach started to rumble. "We can think about names while we eat."

"Okay." He paused "'Sagi, don't tell anyone, ok? I want them to be ours."

Usagi stared at me, before smilling "Ok, Dra-chan. I won't tell anyone."I promise.

x

Usagi and Draco walked through the kitchen door side by side and sat at the kitchen table. Wanting to impress Usagi, Draco decided to try and make lunch by himself instead of waiting for his mother or father.

"What kind of sandwich do you want, 'Sagi?"

"Umm." Usagi thought for a while, "I want a peanut butter."

Draco slumped in his chair. 'Great.' He thought.

"Huh?" Usagi blinked. "What's wrong Dra-chan?"

Draco laughed nervously. "Nothing, nothing."

Draco brought the bread box closer to him and took out four slices of bread. He laid them on the table and looked around for the peanut butter.

Usagi watched as he searched high and low for the peanut butter.

"Uh, Dra-chan?"

"Yeah."

"The peanut butter's on the counter."

By the time Draco finished making the sandwiches, he was covered in the peanut butter. Draco laughed out loud and made a V for victory sign.

Usagi giggled, "Who knew peanut butter could be so messy."

Draco blushed. "Hey Sagi."

Usagi looked up.

"What do you call a witch at the beach?" Usagi shrugged and Draco grinned widely. "A sandwich. Get it? A sand-witch." He started to laugh.

Usagi laughed too, but more at how he looked than at the joke.

x

The next day:

"Dra-chan!"

"Dra-chan where are you?" Usagi had been looking for him for more than 10 minutes.

x

Three months later: June 30

Usagi sat near the waterfall, the water bouncing on to her wetting her light blue Tweetie jump skirt. A bird landed on her right shoulder.

"Hey, Mako." In the end, she and Draco couldn't find a good name for the thunder phoenix, so Usagi decided to name her Mako, after Makoto.

She took Aquarius into her lap. "Hey, Riusu."

Something nudged her back and she turned around. "Nice to see you too, Silver." She said petting the silver flight unicorn on the head.

Something landed on her left shoulder. "Sennyo! I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Where are the others? Are they with Draco?" She paused, and sighed sadly. "Yeah, they probably are with him." She paused again, and this time smiled. "Today's my birthday."

She told the stroking under Aquarius's chin. "Yep, I'm finally six years old." At least in this life. She added silently. "I may not be as old as Draco, but I'm closer." She stood up, taking Aquarius in her arms. Holding him by his paws she twirled around, while Silver pranced around her and Sennyo and Mako flew around her, cheerfully singing:

"Happy birthday to me,

Happy birthday to me,

Happy birthday dear Usagi,

Happy birthday to me." She went in to the second chorus.

"How old am I now?

roku!

How old am I now?

roku!

How old am I now?

How old am I now?

I am six years old.

I am six years old" She quieted down, and returned to her sitting position. "I am six years old. Happy birthday to me." She finished sadly. Usagi started to cry softly thinking about her past birthdays and how she celebrated them.

Meanwhile in the bushes hid a little boy with platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes surrounded by an ice dragon: Hiryuu, a kisei panther: Vita, and a fire horse: Kachiuma. The little boy watched the scene before him. Then as quickly as he could, he ran into a big white house with an idea in mind.

Usagi stood dusting of her bottom. She looked at the pink watch on her left wrist. 4:00. "Well, see you guys later." She said to her guardians.

Usagi slowly walked towards the Malfoy Mansion trying to decide whether or not to tell the Malfoys it was her birthday. She really would like to celebrate her birthday. She wanted a party and presents, but…they already gave her so much. She was almost there. She was so deep in thought she didn't realize it was very quiet. I should probably tell them but-

She didn't get to finish because as she walked into the yard.

FLASH

Usagi instinctively stepped back, but then smiled. Draco was taking pictures of everything, and accidentally took one of her. It was then he noticed Usagi had arrived. He nudged his father, and when Lucius bent down he whispered something in his father's ear. Lucius's eyes widened, and then he nudged Narcissa. They counted to 3 and then yelled

SURPRISE!

Usagi laughed out loud her odangos swinging back and forth from side to side. Draco marveled at Usagi's bubbly laugh. He took another picture of her, and then he too laughed out loud. Taking Usagi by the wrist, he pulled to the backyard.

"Come-on, Usa. The food's in the backyard, and we can go swimming in the pool. There's also a ..."

l

Later that afternoon:

Usagi followed Draco to his room. Draco opened the door. On his bed laid a box. You could tell it was wrapped by a little kid because there was tape all over it. There was also glue in places there wasn't supposed to be. On the box was a note that said

To: Usagi Tsukino

From: Draco Noceo-Multus Malfoy

You are my best friend. I am glad to

finally have someone my age to play with.

Arigatou Gozaimasu, Usagi- sensei

Usagi smiled at the note and at the nervous Draco who started babbling.

Turning red and talking really fast, Draco said, "I know it's not as good as the beginner's broom, and the doll house, and the potions set, and the muggle clothes and the eternal flowers and the cooking things you got, but this is or this was important to me, and I had it for a long time, not that I don't want it or anything and I wrapped it all by myself with out the asking the house elves for help and I tried to make it better but I couldn't and I didn't want Mother and Father to help me and see, I got your name right and-"

"Draco?"

"Huh?"

"Thank you." She slowly opened her gift. Inside she found the brown rabbit Draco always slept with- Hase. The only difference was that it had on a color changing bow that said: _A bunny for my Bunny._

"Father told me that's what your name means, and I think it kinda fits."

"It is as good as the other things I got, maybe even better. I love it and," Usagi smiled shyly, "a-and aishiteru."

Draco didn't really know what that mean, but he smiled nonetheless.


	3. Draco Goes to Hogwarts

Keep in mind:

Scurrying

Draco was born on 01/07/87.

and

Usagi was born on 06/30/88.

x

Chapter 2: Draco Goes to Hogwarts

x

"Thank You." She slowly opened her gift. Inside she found the brown rabbit Draco always slept with- Hase. The only difference was that it had on a color changing bow that said: _A bunny for my Bunny._

"Father told me that's what your name means, and I kinda think it fits."

"You're right. I love it and," Usagi smiled shyly, "a-and aishiteru."

Draco didn't really know what that mean, but he smiled nonetheless.

x

2 years later:

An 9-year old Draco and a 7-year old Usagi with their guardians played in their tropical utopia. Usagi laughed out loud as Draco chased her around. She quickly mounted Silver. Draco smirked.

"You won't get way from me so easily, Usa." He said as he mounted Kachiuma.

Usagi laughed. Seeing that Draco was gaining on her, she turned sharply and landed. Draco turned and landed too.

"Wow, Usa. How did you do that?" He breathed. "I didn't even see you."

Usagi giggled. "I just thought about doing it."

"You mean if you think about Silver jumping, he'll jump?"

I guess so."

"Wow. I wonder if it'll work on the others."

"One way to find out, ne Dra-chan?"

Draco grinned and shut his eyes. Jump Kachi. He thought. Kachiuma jumped. Jump Vi. Vita jumped. Come Ryuu, Hiryuu slithered to him. (Hiryuu slithers in the air, although he has 4 legs.) Draco opened his eyes. "It works, Usa."

Usagi smiled and shut hes eyes tightly praying it would work. "My turn." Okay. she thought. Jump, Aqua. Aquarius jumped. Jump, Silver. Silver jumped. Okay twirl, Sennyo. Sennyo twirled. Flap your wings, Mako. Mako flapped her wings. Usagi opened her eyes and smiled broadly. It does work.

Draco smirked evilly. "Now that I know that, there's no way you can escape, Usa."

Usagi giggled and took to the air as Draco chased throughout their tropical Utopia.

x

2 years later: September

Usagi watched as Draco packed, her eyes wet. Draco looked up at her and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Usa. I'll only be gone for a few months. Besides I'll be back for Christmas."(Draco may or may not have gone home that year. I don't know.)

The tears started to fall. Draco panicked. "Common Usa. Don't cry."

Usagi sniffled but couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Draco got a serious look on his face. "Remember what I said, Usa. Show a little fear or a drop of tear and the darkness will grow and start to attack, consuming the light. I know you'll miss me, and I'll miss you too. But you must be strong, Usa."

He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. "I don't know how I'll get through the year without you."

"Me neither." Usagi smiled. "But, it won't be that long. There's always the summer, and don't forget Christmas and that's only 3 months away. You'll be back before you even know it."

"I thought I was the one trying to make you feel better."

Usagi giggled. "It's not like you're going away forever. Besides, you can always write to me."

"How do you know I won't be too busy?" Draco teased her.

"I doubt you'll ever be too busy to write me. But just in case you are, if you don't write me, you will regret it." Usagi said threateningly.

Draco laughed softly. "I still don't understand why you have to wait till our 6th year to attend Hogwarts."

Usagi shrugged. "That's Setsuna-san for you, always mysterious, and never revealing anything."

Draco pulled Usagi's hand. "Common, Usa, we should enjoy our last two days together till Christmas."

Usagi grinned, tears still in her eyes. "You're right Dra-chan."

x

Two days later

"Well this is it." A teary eyed Usagi said to the leaving Draco who now stood in front of her. They were in Draco's room, waiting for him to leave for Hogwarts.

"Bye, Usa." Draco said, "I'm gonna miss you."

Usagi smiled up sadly at Draco. "Here I got this for you. I don't expect you to let anybody see it but you gave me your bunny cause that's what my name means, and since translates into dragon, I got you this."

Usagi handed him a small box. Draco opened it and smiled. "Thanks, Usa." He took out a silver chain with a dragon pendant. He put it on and again smiled. "I don't care if anybody sees it." He told her. "I like it and that's all that matters."

"Draco, let's go!"

"I'm coming!" Draco yelled back. He turned to Usagi. "I've got to go. Bye, Usa." He said as he turned to go. But before he could leave, Usagi pulled him into a hug. Draco smiled and hugged her back.

"Bye, Dra-chan." Usagi whispered softly as Draco exited the room.

Then she ran to her room, reaching the window just as Draco was about to go inside the backseat of a black car.

"Dra-chan!"

Draco looked up towards Usagi.

"Don't forget to write to me!"

Draco smiled. "Don't worry, I won't. I wouldn't want to regret later, right Usa."

Usagi smiled back, "Right, Dra-chan."

"Guess, I'll see you in a few months." He said pointing his index finger at her.

"I guess so." She answered pointing her index finger at him. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Can't blame you." Then he got into the car.

Usagi laughed softly. "Yeah can't blame me." She said as the car drive off. Then she threw herself on her bed and cried herself softly to sleep.

X

Usagi laughed softly. "Yeah can't blame me." She said as the car drive off. Then she threw herself on her bed and cried herself softly to sleep.

"Usagi!"

Usagi sat up abruptly.

"Usagi!" Narcissa yelled from downstairs.

Usagi got off the bed and dragged herself down the stairs. "I'm coming," she mumbled, not really expecting Narcissa to hear her. She went into the living room, where Narcissa was waiting impatiently.

Narcissa's expression softened. "It's time for you to go, Usa. Setsuna's here for you." She said softly.

Usagi nodded. She knew what Narcissa was talking about. While Draco was at Hogwarts, she would train with Setsuna so that if there was a new enemy she would be able to fight them.

"I already packed your things for you, Usa. Setsuna has them." Again Usagi nodded. Narcissa blinked back the tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you, Usagi." She said hugging Usagi. Usagi stood stiffly, trying to keep herself from breaking down, but then hugged her back.

"Time to go, Usa-chan." Setsuna said from behind Narcissa..

Usagi nodded. She turned to Narcissa and bowed. "Thank you for everything, Mama."

_Flashback_

_Narcissa gently knocked on the door of Usagi's bedroom. "Usagi, are you there."_

_She heard the scurrying of feet and she opened the door. "Usagi-chan, daijoubu?" (you okay.)_

_Usagi's back was to her and her body was balled up on her bed. Narcissa could see her trying to control herself._

_Neither of them spoke for a while._

_"Where is your mother?" Usagi was the first to speak._

_"My mother?"_

_"Is she still alive?"_

_Narcissa was silent for a while before shaking her head. "No."_

_"I used to have a mother."_

_"Everyone has a mother."_

_"Not me, not anymore. Mine's gone."_

_"I know."_

_Usagi craned her head to look at her. "I know I wasn't the best daughter. I didn't even try to be sometimes." She was silent again. "I miss her."_

_"I know, Usagi. I understand."_

_"No you don't. You're just saying that."_

_"No, I-"_

_"Did you keep secrets from her? Your mother, I mean. I did. I kept a lot from her. And you know what the worst thing is?"_

_Usagi didn't wait for her to answer. "I never got to tell her...anything. Not even goodbye. That's sad isn't it? I abandoned my own mother."_

_"Please don't cry, Usagi-chan." Narcissa spoke pulling the little girl into a hug. "If you want, I'll be your mother."_

_"My mother?"_

_"Yes. Until you see your real one again."_

_Usagi smiled. She had a mother again. "Thank you...Mama."_

_End of flashback_

Narcissa smiled, "I'll miss you, Usagi-chan."

Setsuna opened a portal in the middle of the living room and waited for Usagi.

"Are you ready, Usa-chan?"

Usagi nodded." Hai, I'm ready. But where is he?"

Narcissa smiled at the nickname. "He had to leave early today, but he told me to tell you goodbye and that he will miss you."

Usagi smiled, taking Sestuna's hand. "I'll miss him, too." They stepped into the portal. "Bye, Mama. See you in two months!"

x-x-x

Six years later: July 1st

Usagi sat on her bed waiting anxiously. Pluto had brought her back two days ago from The Other World, a world of nothingness, where she was trained in using Lunarian and earthly magic.

Every year since Draco first attended Hogwarts he missed her birthday. So every year Draco mailed her a present and every year she got something special. Something priceless. Beautiful.

Last year he sent her a necklace with an angel pendant that protected her mind from intruders and 2 years before she received a crystal rabbit, that allowed them to communicate with each other sat on her nightstand. His was a crow. But to this day, the present she cherished the most was the present she got on her 8th birthday

_Flashback_

_Usagi stared at the white envelope in Draco's hand. "Arigato, Dra-chan." She said as she took it into her hand. They were on the roof of the mansion. He had somehow convinced her to go that high._

_She carefully opened the envelope, taking out a white sheet of paper. "Dra-chan, what is this?" She asked him._

_Draco smirked. "Read it."_

_Usagi's eyes glided over the words. A confused look came to her face. "Dra-chan?" She hesitated. "Wakarimasen." (I don't understand.)_

_He shrugged. "You're always staring at it. So I thought if I got it for you, you wouldn't be so sad."_

_She gazed at the full moon before her. "Is it really mine?"_

_Draco smirked. "Of course it is. I bought it for you."_

_She smiled as her arms automatically went around him. "Arigato, Dra-chan. But…it's impossible. You can't buy-"_

"_I'm a Malfoy, Usa. I can buy anything." His voice was so serious. Anything. "You can check the certificate again if you don't believe me. I bought it for you, Usa. I bought it all for you."_

_End of Flasback_

That was the night he bought it all for her. The night he proved he would do anything her. The night she laughed. From pure mirth. The night everything seemed so simple. The night she realized the Malfoys had and were everything. The night he bought her the heavens.

Usagi hugged Hase painfully as she thought about Draco. He was so sad and faraway at school. They all were. That's on of the reasons he wanted to be in Slytherin so badly. She wished…she hoped she would make them happier. It was always them against the world. Always.

She knew Draco wasn't a Deatheater. She knew. He was too stubborn, too proud. He would never be able to take orders from someone else. Just because he wasn't, just because he wasn't all... didn't make him evil. It just made him.

Usagi heard footsteps coming her way. She threw open the door expecting to see Draco, but it was Setsuna. Usagi's smiled faltered. Setsuna wasn't the type to visit just to say hi. Besides it was only two days she was here. Did she forget something She sighed. "What is it, Setsuna-sann? Is something wrong?"

Setsuna refused to look her in the eyes. But why? "Gomen ne, Usagi-chan. I'm afraid you'll have to marry Draco this year instead of the next."

Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes. "But I thought...I thought…"

"You've been discovered." Setsuna said hesitantly. "And it'll be better if you attend Hogwarts after you've been married a while."

"Oh." Usagi said nonchalantly. "I um, I've got to um, I, I've got to go um somewhere." She stuttered, backing away. As if in slow motion Draco watched as Usagi turned and ran into the woods, her shimmering silver hair flowing behind her.

He walked to Setsuna. "You told her?"

Setsuna nodded.

Without saying another word Draco ran after Usagi. He found her near the waterfall of Utopia. He quietly walked and put his arms around her shoulder as she cried softly. "You don't have to." He whispered trying to make her feel better.

Usagi looked up at him. "You don't have to marry me if you don't want." He repeated.

Usagi smiled sadly. "I don't really have a choice, Dra-chan. I have to marry you."

"Oh." Draco didn't have much of a choice either, but he didn't mind marrying Usagi. In fact he actually wanted to. Too bad she didn't want to marry him.

As if reading his mind Usagi shook her head. "It's not that I don't want to marry you Dra-chan. It's just that I'm only 15. I shouldn't be… I'm only 15."

Draco nodded. The idea of marrying so young scared him too, but he didn't really mind because he was marrying **her**.

Draco turned Usagi around to face him, placing his forehead on hers as he had done so many times in the past "Usa, We've known each other since we were little and you're my best friend. Believe it or not, I'd rather be forced to marry you than anybody else. Besides it'll be like we're playing house." He told her smiling.

Usagi smiled back, "Only we don't and won't have any kids."

Draco smirked. "That's what you think."

Usagi laughed, "Thanks, Dra- chan." she said throwing her arms around his shoulder.

"Want to hear a joke?" Draco asked Usagi on the way back to the mansion.

Usagi nodded. (The jokes are not mine. I got them from )

"Okay," Draco said. "It's a muggle joke Blaise told me in fifth year."

He thought for a while. "While sports fishing off the Florida coast, a tourist capsized his boat. He could swim, but his fear of alligators kept him clinging to the overturned craft. Spotting and old beachcomber standing on the shore, the tourist shouted, "Are there any gators around here!"

"Naw," the man hollered back, "they ain't been around for years!"

"Feeling safe, the tourist started swimming leisurely toward the shore.

About halfway there he asked the guy, "How'd you get rid of the gators?"

"We didn't do nothin', the beachcomber said. He paused there for a more dramatic effect. "The sharks got 'em.'"

Draco finished in laughter. "Do you know any more?" Usagi asked laughing uncontrollably. Draco nodded.

After thinking about it for a while he said, "A lawyer defending a man accused of burglary tried this creative defense told the judge 'My client merely inserted his arm into the window and removed a few trifling articles. His arm is not himself, and I fail to see how you can punish the whole individual for an offense committed by his limb.'

'Well put,' the judge replied. 'Using your logic, I sentence the defendant's arm to one year's imprisonment. He can accompany it or not, as he chooses.'

"He was being sarcastic of course. So anyways, the defendant smiled and with his lawyer's assistance he detached his artificial limb, laid it on the bench, and walked out." He gladly told her the jokes, but his heart wasn't in it. He wasn't thinking about some stupid jokes. He wasn't thinking of a way to tell **her**.

H-H

Narcissa Malfoy watched as her son and his fiancé came out of the woods laughing. She smiled, happy they worked things out. But still, they had a wedding to plan. It maybe a small one, but she would try make as normal as she possibly could for Usagi.

She didn' t have much to worry about, only Usagi's and her dress and the decorations. The house elves would take care of the rest.

Without further thought she ran outside. Usagi and Draco looked up at hearing footsteps. Narcissa came up to them. She smiled at Draco, then turned to Usagi. Taking her hand, she said excitingly, "Common, Usa. We have a wedding to plan."

Usagi looked to Draco for help as Narcissa dragged her away. Draco shrugged helplessly, a small smile on his face. Usagi groaned inwardly. 'For some reason I think this is not going to be a very casual affair.'

x-x-x

"So, Usa. Any idea what your wedding dress is going to be."

"I can we-" Usagi started, but was cut off before she could finish.

"I know we can't get you fitted because then more people would find out about you." Narcissa continued as though Usagi hadn't spoken.

"I'll just-"

"You can't wear my wedding dress because it's too big, and I'm not very good at sewing."

"Why can't I wear my princess gown?"

Narcissa' looked at her unbelievingly. "That old thing, you must be kidding, Usa. Don't you know, Malfoys wear the best, and only the best. And you, Usagi, WILL have THE BEST!" She exclaimed laughing hysterically.

Usagi stepped back in fear. "But Mama!" She whined.

"Don't be difficult, Usa." Narcissa said pulling her up the stairs. "You deserve the best."

Usagi groaned. What if I don't want the best?" She mumbled.

Narcissa suddenly stopped causing Usagi to lose balance.

Narcissa turned to face Usagi, a serious expression on her face. "Did you tell Draco yet?"

Usagi shook her head knowing what she was talking about. "No, I-"

"You should tell him." Narcissa said. "He trusts you."

"Yeah I know, it's just that."

"What are you afraid of, Usa?"

"I'm not. I-"

"He trusts you, Usa. You should trust him."

Usagi sighed and ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Narcissa yelled after her.

"I'm going to tell him!"

"What about the wedding!"

"It can wait!"

x-x-x

Usagi found Draco in the kitchen.

"Draco?"

Draco looked up. "What are you doing?" Usagi asked trying to start a conversation.

"Making a sandwich." Draco answered. "Want one?"

Usagi nodded. "What kind?" Usagi thought about it for a while. Draco kept his fingers crossed.

"Hmm. I want a ... peanut butter sandwich." Draco whimpered, causing Usagi to giggle. Draco looked up at her.

"Are you sure you want peanut butter?"

"Okay how about peanut butter and jelly."

Draco paled. "You're not serious are you?"

"Yep." Usagi replied. It was a private joke. Their own, that no one else seemed to understand.

"What's the big deal, Draco?" His mother would exclaim angrily. "It's just a sandwhich."

After they finished eating their sandwiches, Usagi and Draco went outside on the swing set Usagi had received as her 9th birthday present. As they sat there, Usagi tried to think of way to start.

Suddenly Usagi hopped of the swing and pushed Draco hard. Then she ran into the forest, trying to get as far away as possible before Draco stopped the swing.

"You're gonna regret that!" Draco yelled chasing her.

Usagi laughed almost nervously, from her position in the bushes as she waited for Draco. After a while Draco arrived at their Tropical Utopia. Usagi smirked as ha came closer and closer to her hiding spot. '5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and...'


	4. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories

X

Italics dreams, flashbacks, writing, anything that's not **really** the story

X

Usagi laughed almost nervously, from her position in the bushes as she waited for Draco. After a while Draco arrived at their Tropical Utopia. Usagi smirked as ha came closer and closer to her hiding spot. '5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and...'

Usagi jumped up a water gun in her hands, drenching Draco. He turned his eyes wide in surprise as Usagi laughed. "What is that?" He asked coming closer, curiosity flooding his face.

"It's a water gun." Usagi answered. She handed it to him.

"What do you do with it?" he asked fingering the toy, fascinated by it.

"You shoot water with it. See," She said demonstrating the use of this strange object to him, "you just pull the trigger and water comes out." Draco pulled the trigger, a smile of wonder on his face.

"Yes, but what do you do with it?"

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked confused by his question.

"What do you use it for?" There had to be a reason for having it. After all, chess allowed him to develop different strategies and was challenging, but this thing just shot water.

Usagi shrugged. "You just play with it, I guess." She didn't have any other way of explaining. It was a toy. It had no purpose except to be played with. Big deal.

"Well, do you have another one?" Draco wasn't quite satisfied with her answer but it would have to do.

"Yeah." Usagi was about to go behind a tree or a bush to take one out of her space pocket but decided against. She was about to tell him anyway.

With a snap of her fingers, another water gun appeared in the air and Usagi quickly caught it before it could fall. "Here you go."

Draco looked at her in confusion. "How did you do that?"

Ah, the ground. One of the most boring things in the world, but to Usagi, at the moment it was one of the most interesting things she had ever seen, especially that small pebble which was resting on the ground, all white and smooth. And that leaf. Wow! Talk about amazing! She could look at it for hours. It was all leafy and-

"Usagi!" Draco said sternly. "How did you do that?"

Usagi sighed. "I have a subspace pocket. I can store as many things in there as possible, and get them out with a snap of my fingers."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place? Where can I buy one?"

"Actually, you can't." Usagi started. Draco frowned. "You see only my friends and I have them, because as you can probably tell, I'm not your normal average kid. I mean haven't you ever wondered about me and where I come. And then there's the whole thing with the wedding and stuff..."

Draco looked at Usagi puzzled. Usagi shook her head. She was babbling and she knew it. "Here." She said handing him a book. "You'll know what I'm talking about. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

Draco watched as Usagi ran towards the mansion. With a sighed, he opened the book and was immediately blinded by a bright light. He shut his eyes tightly waiting for the light to die down. He opened his eyes slowly, and in front of him was the most magnificent sight he'd ever seen.

_Before him was a beautiful palace full of glowing lights, and behind it, the moon hovered protectively, its rays glowing in the darkness. Draco gasped at the sight. He had never seen anything like._

_He took a silent step forward, but felt something cold at his feet. He looked down, water. He moved back quickly as if to avoid getting wet, but to his surprise his pants weren't the least bit wet._

_Awed, he took of the green cloak he was wearing and threw it in the water. It landed on the surface without making the slightest ripple or sound. Then he took it out. It was dry. He looked at the cloak in his hands, unbelieving. He gasped at the sight of his arm. It was... different. It still looked the same but it was transparent. Shocked he looked into the water, but could not see his reflection._

_Draco closed his eyes as if that would make him solid again. He opened them. The scene had change. In front of him were now eleven people, of the strangest appearances. There was a little girl with blue hair and a lady with silver hair in odangoes similar to Usagi's. All were females, dresses in magnificent clothing fit only for royalty._

_Six of them were little kids, whose laughter rang the air. There was one with brown hair done in a ponytail that curled at the tips. Another had bright blue hair. One had long dark black hair that blew in the wind as she played._

_Draco looked at the people almost longingly as they laughed and played with one another. All the time he was observing the other kids, he watched especially one pale and weak looking girl with short black hair as she ran with the others. He immediately realized her as one of Usagi's guardians._

_He studied the others There was one little girl with golden blonde hair held in a half pony tail by a glimmering silver jewel. Draco almost gasped as he saw the next girl. It was a mini Usagi, with the same shimmering silver hair, and suddenly, knew. He knew who they were._

_His eyes started to hurt and he blinked. Again the scene changed. This time the Usagi look-alike, Princess Serenity was older. He watched as she entered the room in a beautiful gown. The queen, Usagi's mother said something, but what Draco didn't hear._

_The room was full of people all dress elegantly. Again the Queen Serenity spoke, this time motioning to a man, a prince to be exact and then to Princess Serenity. They were smilling happily Although he couldn't hear her, he knew what the queen was saying. She was talking about Serenity's engagement to Endymion._

_A bright light appeared and he shut his eyes and when he opened them the scene had changed again. A battle was going on. He watched in horror as Serenity's friends were struck and killed. He shut his eyes, and opened them, hoping the scene had changed._

_But he opened them to see Serenity. She held a sword. On it Draco could see the words Terra & Luna. Earth & Moon. Silver tears came from her eyes. From her soul, hitting a the paleness of her cheeks. "Bunny!"_

_He knew something was about to happen. Something bad. "USAGI!" he wanted screamed, but no sound escaped his lips. "USAGI!" He yelled running forward trying to reach her in time. It was like he was having a terrible nightmare._

_Time seemed to slow down. He watched, terrified as Serenity, his Usagi slowly fell back. He smiled as his hand reached hers and for a split second, his hand was solid. Usagi gave a small smile as if she knew he was there._

_Draco's smile disappeared and was instead replace with a look of horror as his hand went through Usagi's. Tears streamed down his face uncontrollably as he screamed into space._

_"This isn't true. It isn't real. This isn't true. It isn't real." Draco muttered over and over. He was losing it. It was all in his imagination. It wasn't real. Draco fell on his knees to the ground, his hands covering his face. His appearance had changed. He had cuts and bruises on his body. Much like Serenity's._

_He moved his hand to his stomach and when he moved it he could see blood on his hands. But he felt no pain. He almost wish he could. He wished to share her pain. He looked over to her. Usagi was whispering something. He leaned closer to her, trying to make out her words._

_Usagi had a small smile on her face, and as Draco got closer it grew. Usagi reached out her hand to him, and Draco unconsciously moved to take it, forgetting he wasn't solid. Usagi clasped his hand, and yet she didn't. To a bystander it would have looked like she was touching him, but Draco knew she wasn't and he longed for her touch. All those times he had held Usagi's hand, never once did he think it to be special, but now..._

_Draco's thoughts were interrupted as Usagi/Serenity spoke again. Draco put his ears to her lips, creful not to go through her._

_She smiled. "I overheard Pluto-san telling Mother about you." Usagi whispered, her voice breaking, "You shouldn't cry... I'm happy. Endy-chan and I…we'll be together like we're meant to be. So you see…this is a good thing…I'm happy…"_

_"Bunny…" He only called her that sometimes._

_Draco blinked rapidly as the scene melted away into another. This time Usagi was alive and well, also a klutz. Draco stared unbelieving as he watched Usagi ran to school, late. On the way there, she came across some kids bullying a cat._

_"Usagi,no!" He yelled. That cat was trouble. He just knew it. If Usagi helped the cat, she would be hurt, just like before. Usagi stopped for a while and then shook her head. "I'm finally losing it," she muttered to herself moving to help the poor kitty._

_Then suddenly the scene changed. It changed again. Then again. Draco tried to stop it, but he didn't control like he thought he did. Keeping his eyes open did not help. Scene after scene flashed before his eyes, and scene after scene was absorbed into his mind. He looked around skeptically. Beside him he saw four figures, 4 women to be exact. They stood there watching a screen, watching Usagi._

_Three of the figures left but one stayed behind. Why didn't she go too? He looked at the screen. Usagi was hurting. Why didn't she help her. "Go!" He yelled knowing she couldn't hear him._

_But to his surprise she could and she did._

_"I can't," She answered remorsefully._

_"Why not?" Draco asked. All the others were helping why wasn't she? And then he knew, just like he knew when he was on the moon._

_The woman, Silor Pluto had three laws which she must obey. One, she mustn't cross time. Two, she could never leave the door she was to protect. And three, no matter what mustn't stop time. The penalty...death._

_Draco said nothing. Who was he to ask her to give up her life, but still Usagi...Draco sighed, his head bowed. "I understand, but Usagi, she..." He lifted his head to find Sailor Pluto gone. He smiled feeling slightly guilty, then he went on watching the screen. He saw Usagi with a man with dark hair. Pain shot through his chest, but it wasn't physical. He shook his head as if to get rid of the feeling._

_He couldn't take this. He couldn't bear to see her suffer. One moment she would be happy laughing with her friends and...boyfriend, then the screen would flash and she would be battling some enemy. Beryl, Diamond, Ail and Ann, The Dead Moon Circus, Neherenia, Metallia, Galaxia..._

_Pain filled Draco's heart. Sorrow ripped his soul apart. No matter what Usagi, his bunny rabbit always ended up fighting. She could never get any peace. Why didn't they leave her alone? Couldn't they see she didn't want to fight?_

x-x-x

x-x-x

x-x-x

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes. Someone was shaking him. He looked around. He was in a car, which meant that all that he had experienced was a dream. Smiling he got out of the car. He looked to the front door where he knew Usagi would be coming through soon. But then, Sailor Pluto arrived. The front door opened. Draco wanted to yell to Usagi to go back inside, but he said nothing.

He knew what Pluto was telling Usagi, the same thing his father told him.

_Flashback_

_Draco stared out the window at the green scenery. It reminded him of Usagi so serene and peaceful, yet so empty. He sighed happily thinking about their reunion and how it would be._

_Lucius Malfoy cleared his throat, glancing to the side at his son. He forced a smile onto his face._

"_Draco?"_

_Draco turned to face him. Lucius cleared his throat again._

"_I have some great news that I think will make you very happy."_

_Draco raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"_

"_Well," Lucius started, "you're getting married!"_

_Draco looked at his father in disbelief. "You're joking," He said although he knew his father wasn't the joking type. "You're fucking joking." He was angry. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?"_

_Lucius didn't reply._

"_Well? Are going to tell me who the lucky bride to be is?" His voice held traces of sarcasm and bitterness._

_Lucius cleared his throat. "Usagi," he muttered._

"_Who?"_

"_Usagi. This summer."_

_Draco wasn't sure whether he should be happy or what. Arranged marriages didn't happen now a days. "Why?"_

'_Ask Setsuna' He thought bitterly. 'She knows everything.' But out loud he said nothing._

"_What about Usagi, does she know this?"_

'_Of course.' He thought. 'Why do you think she was staying here all these years?" But, Lucius said, "Setsuna should be telling her right about now."_

_End Flashback_

_Then as if in slow motion Draco watched as Usagi turned and ran into the woods, her golden silver hair flowing behind her._

_x-x-x_

_End Flashback_

_X_

_X_

**You can skip all this till the next 3 X's. It's the same as from the last chapter. And yes Draco's dream was of the future and the past.**

Then as if in slow motion Draco watched as Usagi turned and ran into the woods, her golden silver hair flowing behind her.

He walked to Setsuna. "You told her?"

Setsuna nodded.

Draco ran after Usagi. "Usagi wait!"

Without saying another word Draco ran after Usagi. He found her near the waterfall of Utopia. He quietly walked and put his arms around her shoulder as she cried softly. "You don't have to." He whispered trying to make her feel better.

Usagi looked up at him. "You don't have to marry me if you don't want." He repeated.

Usagi smiled sadly. "I don't really have a choice, Dra-chan. I have to marry you."

"Oh." Draco didn't have much of a choice either, but he didn't mind marrying Usagi. In fact he actually wanted to. Too bad she didn't want to marry him.

As if reading his mind Usagi shook her head. "It's not that I don't want to marry you Dra-chan. It's just that I'm only 15. I shouldn't be… I'm only 15."

Draco nodded. The idea of marrying so young scared him too, but he didn't really mind because he was marrying **her**.

Draco turned Usagi around to face him, placing his forehead on hers as he had done so many times in the past "Usa, We've known each other since we were little and you're my best friend. Believe it or not, I'd rather be forced to marry you than anybody else. Besides it'll be like we're playing house." He told her smiling.

Usagi smiled back, "Only we don't and won't have any kids."

Draco smirked. "That's what you think."

Usagi laughed, "Thanks, Dra- chan." she said throwing her arms around his shoulder.

"Want to hear a joke?" Draco asked Usagi on the way back to the mansion.

Usagi nodded. (The jokes are not mine. I got them from )

"Okay," Draco said. "It's a muggle joke Blaise told me in fifth year."

He thought for a while. "While sports fishing off the Florida coast, a tourist capsized his boat. He could swim, but his fear of alligators kept him clinging to the overturned craft. Spotting and old beachcomber standing on the shore, the tourist shouted, "Are there any gators around here!"

"Naw," the man hollered back, "they ain't been around for years!"

"Feeling safe, the tourist started swimming leisurely toward the shore.

About halfway there he asked the guy, "How'd you get rid of the gators?"

"We didn't do nothin', the beachcomber said. He paused there for a more dramatic effect. "The sharks got 'em.'"

Draco finished in laughter. "Do you know any more?" Usagi asked laughing uncontrollably. Draco nodded.

After thinking about it for a while he said, "A lawyer defending a man accused of burglary tried this creative defense told the judge 'My client merely inserted his arm into the window and removed a few trifling articles. His arm is not himself, and I fail to see how you can punish the whole individual for an offense committed by his limb.'

'Well put,' the judge replied. 'Using your logic, I sentence the defendant's arm to one year's imprisonment. He can accompany it or not, as he chooses.'

"He was being sarcastic of course. So anyways, the defendant smiled and with his lawyer's assistance he detached his artificial limb, laid it on the bench, and walked out." He gladly told her the jokes, but his heart wasn't in it. He wasn't thinking about some stupid jokes. He was thinking of a way to tell **her**.

x

Narcissa Malfoy watched as her son and his fiancé came out of the woods laughing. She smiled, happy they worked things out. But still, they had a wedding to plan. It maybe a small one, but she would try make as normal as she possibly could for Usagi.

She didn' t have much to worry about, only Usagi's and her dress and the decorations. The house elves would take care of the rest.

Without further thought she ran outside. Usagi and Draco looked up at hearing footsteps. Narcissa came up to them. She smiled at Draco, then turned to Usagi. Taking her hand, she said excitingly, "Common, Usa. We have a wedding to plan."

Usagi looked to Draco for help as Narcissa dragged her away. Draco shrugged helplessly, a small smile on his face. Usagi groaned inwardly. 'For some reason I think this is not going to be a very casual affair.'

x-x-x

"So, Usa. Any idea what your wedding dress is going to be."

"I can we-" Usagi started, but was cut off before she could finish.

"I know we can't get you fitted because then more people would find out about you." Narcissa continued as though Usagi hadn't spoken.

"I'll just-"

"You can't wear my wedding dress because it's too big, and I'm not very good at sewing."

"Why can't I wear my princess gown?"

Narcissa' looked at her unbelievingly. "That old thing, you must be kidding, Usa. Don't you know, Malfoys wear the best, and only the best. And you, Usagi, WILL have THE BEST!" She exclaimed laughing hysterically.

Usagi stepped back in fear. "But Mama!" She whined.

"Don't be difficult, Usa." Narcissa said pulling her up the stairs. "You deserve the best."

Usagi groaned. What if I don't want the best?" She mumbled.

Narcissa suddenly stopped causing Usagi to lose balance.

Narcissa turned to face Usagi, a serious expression on her face. "Did you tell Draco yet?"

Usagi shook her head knowing what she was talking about. "No, I-"

"You should tell him." Narcissa said. "He trusts you."

"Yeah I know, it's just that."

"What are you afraid of, Usa?"

"I'm not. I-"

"He trusts you, Usa. You should trust him."

Usagi sighed and ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Narcissa yelled after her.

"I'm going to tell him!"

"What about the wedding!"

"It can wait!"

x-x-x

Usagi found Draco in the kitchen.

"Draco?"

Draco looked up. "What are you doing?" Usagi asked trying to start a conversation.

"Making a sandwich." Draco answered. "Want one?"

Usagi nodded. "What kind?" Usagi thought about it for a while. Draco kept his fingers crossed.

"Hmm. I want a ... peanut butter sandwich." Draco whimpered, causing Usagi to giggle. Draco looked up at her.

"Are you sure you want peanut butter?"

"Okay how about peanut butter and jelly."

Draco paled. "You're not serious are you?"

"Yep." Usagi replied. It was a private joke. Their own, that no one else seemed to understand.

"What's the big deal, Draco?" His mother would exclaim angrily. "It's just a sandwhich."

After they finished eating their sandwiches, Usagi and Draco went outside on the swing set Usagi had received as her 9th birthday present. As they sat there, Usagi tried to think of way to start.

Suddenly Usagi hopped of the swing and pushed Draco hard. Then she ran into the forest, trying to get as far away as possible before Draco stopped the swing.

"You're gonna regret that!" Draco yelled chasing her.

Usagi laughed almost nervously, from her position in the bushes as she waited for Draco. After a while Draco arrived at their Tropical Utopia. Usagi smirked as ha came closer and closer to her hiding spot. '5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and...'

Usagi jumped up a water gun in her hands, drenching Draco. He turned his eyes wide in surprise as Usagi laughed. "What is that?" He asked coming closer, curiosity flooding his face.

"It's a water gun." Usagi answered. She handed it to him.

"What do you do with it?" he asked fingering the toy, fascinated by it.

"You shoot water with it. See," She said demonstrating the use of this strange object to him, "you just pull the trigger and water comes out." Draco pulled the trigger, a smile of wonder on his face.

"Yes, but what do you do with it?"

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked confused by his question.

"What do you use it for?" There had to be a reason for having it. After all, chess allowed him to develop different strategies and was challenging, but this thing just shot water. Big deal.

Usagi shrugged. "You just play with it, I guess." She didn't have any other way of explaining. It was a toy. It had no purpose except to be played with.

"Well, do you have another one?" Draco wasn't quite satisfied with her answer but it would have to do.

"Yeah." Usagi was about to go behind a tree or a bush to take one out of her space pocket but decided against. She was about to tell him anyway.

With a snap of her fingers, another water gun appeared in the air and Usagi quickly caught it before it could fall. "Here you go."

Draco looked at her in confusion. "How did you do that?"

Ah, the ground. One of the most boring things in the world, but to Usagi, at the moment it was one of the most interesting things she had ever seen, especially that small pebble which was resting on the ground, all white and smooth. And that leaf. Wow! Talk about amazing! She could look at it for hours. It was all leafy and-

"Usagi!" Draco said sternly. "How did you do that?"

Usagi sighed. "I have a subspace pocket. I can store as many things in there as possible, and get them out with a snap of my fingers."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place? Where can I buy one?"

"Actually, you can't." Usagi started. Draco frowned. "You see only my friends and I have them, because as you can probably tell, I'm not your normal average kid. I mean haven't you ever wondered about me and where I come. And then there's the whole thing with the wedding and stuff..."

Draco looked at Usagi puzzled. Usagi shook her head. She was babbling and she knew it. "Here." She said handing him a book. "You'll know what I'm talking about. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

X

X

**You can start reading again.**

Draco watched as Usagi ran towards the mansion. With a sighed, he opened the book. On the cover of the book, was a note addressed to a Luna. The words were written in Japanese.

_Luna,_

_I decided to name you Luna after Luna, my cat. I miss her. This book is full of pictures of my friends and family. Haruka-san got them for me. She said not to tell Setsuna-san or else she would be in trouble. Michiru-san got you for me this morning. I'm three, but it turns out that I'm much older. I want to be just three._

_I'm not from this dimension. Setsuna-san said that I'm more than a thousand years old, that it took us centuries to get to this dimension. She also said that I was more than one person. That I was born again and again through all those centuries as someone different before we could move on to the next dimension and that that's why my hair's silver. I don't understand. _

_Yesterday night I had a dream. In my dream, I wasn't alone and I was happy. I dreamt that I had a boyfriend and a family and friends who would die for me. I woke up crying. When I told Setsuna-san, she was sad. She said it wasn't a dream, but memories. Then she told me._

_I cried again._

Draco looked on the first page. It was a picture of Usagi and…1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 other people.

http/members. -to see the picture (not mine)

Draco looked read the caption?

_I couldn't help noticing that Setsuna-san wasn't there. I wish she was._

Draco rechecked the picture. Setsuna was missing. But that's not what he was focused on. It was Usagi. She was happy.

Draco closed the book. He would finish it later.

Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Draco looked up. They were Usagi's. As he opened his mouth to speak, she ran.

"Usagi, wait."

Usagi's eyes were watering, but she was angry. "Why should I, huh? Give me one good reason why I should wait you?"

Draco stopped in front of her and smiled. "Because," he said pushing a stray hair out of her face, "I'm Draco Malfoy." It was a joke.

Usagi turned. She pushed him softly. "What?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face. "Was that supposed to hurt me?"

Usagi smiled slightly. "Don't push it," she said turning around to go. But before she could, Draco pulled her, "I'm sorry." He said.

Usagi slowly hugged him back. "For what?"

"For all you had to go through," Draco answered sincerely.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything: Beryl, Neherenia, everything."

Usagi gasped. "How did you-"

"Would you believe I dreamed it?"

"Setsuna-san," She said simply.

"You know, Usagi," Draco began, "You were quite clumsy in Japan." He said with a smile. But Usagi wasn't looking at him. Instead she was looking at the front gates where a little girl with pink hair stood. "Chibiusa," Usagi whispered.

Draco looked at the girl suspiciously. That was the girl from his dream. But something was different about her. "Usagi." But Usagi was already walking towards the girl. "Usagi!" he called out.

Usagi turned to look at him, her eyes blank. Draco took a step back, scared. Her usually bright eyes were dull without a trace of laughter or life in them. "Usagi." He repeated taking her hand in his, but to his surprise Usagi snapped it back and continued to walk towards the little girl.

Draco looked at the little girl. That wasn't the same Chibiusa from his dream. 'Usagi.' "Chibiusa" mouthed. Draco looked between Usagi and Chibiusa. She was controlling her. Draco ran ahead of Usagi and quickly closed the gates, then looked at Chibiusa. But to his surprise she smiled and waved. Then she stepped in the street, standing there. Draco could here a train coming, and railroad tracks appeared where the street should have been.

A look of horror crossed Usagi's face. Then she broke into a run. Draco noticed then that she was about to run into the gates and tried to stop her, but couldn't. She was determined to go to "Chibiusa." So determined that she ran through the gates, not even bothering to look back.

Usagi looked at the train and then at Chibiusa. 'She'll be killed if you don't save her.' A voice said in her head. Usagi nodded. The train was getting closer to Chibiusa. She looked behind her to Draco. He was shaking his head, mouthing "Don't do it" over and over.

Usagi gave him a small smile, knowing fully well what she was about to do, Chibiusa no longer controlling her. Without another thought she jumped in front of the train, ready to push Chibiusa out of the way. Only one problem: Chibiusa wasn't there.


	5. A New Enemy, Wedding Bells, and Pain

Chapter 4: A New Enemy, Wedding Bells, and Pain

X

X

_Usagi looked at the train and then at Chibiusa. 'She'll be killed if you don't save her.' A voice said in her head. Usagi nodded. The train was getting closer to Chibiusa. She looked behind her to Draco. He was shaking his head, mouthing "Don't do it" over and over._

_Usagi gave him a small smile, knowing fully well what she was about to do, Chibiusa no longer controlling her. Without another thought she jumped in front of the train, ready to push Chibiusa out of the way. Only one problem: Chibiusa wasn't there._

_Usagi fell to the ground, but quickly pushed herself back up. Beautiful white wings sprang from her back, and she flew to safety. She looked back, but the train wasn't there and there weren't any train tracks._

_But something was wrong with Draco. He was twitching and screaming on the ground. Usagi looked on in horror. It was hot. Flames were everywhere. Why was everything thing burning? It was too hot._

_'Draco.' She tried to scream. No sound came from her lips. She could hear laughter. Cruel, terrifying laughter. She looked around but saw no one. What was happening? She didn't understand._

_She flew to Draco and tried to help him up. She had to get him to safety, but something was pulling her down. Usagi struggled to get up, but couldn't. Vines started to wrap themselves tightly around her._

_It became harder for her to breath. Draco yelled in pain. Her clothes caught on fire and were burning, her with them. She couldn't stand this. She had to, she had to..._

x-x-x

Fear

x-x-x

Usagi opened her eyes to see a blurry figure. "Draco?"

Draco smiled broadly. "Usagi, you're awake." He said stating the obvious. "Are you okay? You collapsed after running...through the front gates."

"Are you okay?"

Draco looked at her strangely. "Never been better. Why?"

"The fire," She said sitting up, "is it out?"

Now Draco was looking at her as though she had grown another head. "What fire?"

"The fire."

"There wasn't any fire."

"But I saw it, and you, and-"

"There was no fire, Usa-chan."

"Setsuna-san, what do you mean there was no fire? I saw it and I felt it."

"It was only an illusion." Pluto told her.

Now Usagi was confused. "If it was only an illusion, the why is it that I could feel it."

"Because you made it real." Pluto answered. "It started out as an illusion, but when you began to believe it was real, your mind made it real. The human mind is able to do anything."

"But who created the illusion?" Usagi asked in a worried tone, afraid it might be another enemy.

Pluto sighed. "I'm not sure, but I'm afraid it might be another...adversary." She said as if afraid to say the word enemy.

"Adversary?"

"It means antagonist." Draco said. Usagi stared at him with a blank face.

"Opponent, foe, rival...enemy."

Usagi sighed." I knew what it meant, I guess I was just hoping I was wrong" She smiled brightly. "But no worries. We'll send this new enemy back where he came from and everything will be back to normal."

Draco could see she was faking it. "Usagi, stop." Usagi stopped her babbling and bowed her head as if to hide her sadness.

"Sagi," Draco said lifting her chin up gently, "you don't have to put up an act."

Usagi nodded. Tears clouded her vision, and she wiped her eyes. "I know," she said lifting up her head to look into his eyes. Sapphire met gray. "But why don't they just leave me alone." Tears flowed freely, quite different from the usual wails of her past life. These were the tears of one who had seen all and felt all, tears of a forlorn soul.

"Can't they see I don't want to fight?" Draco hugged her tightly. "Can't they see that I just want to be left alone?"

Then suddenly, it was happening again.

Terror

_Everything was being destroyed. Darkness covered all and she was no longer in Draco's comforting arms. She was flying over a city, if it could be called that. Everything was being destroyed. The people were frozen in place were shattered one by one._

_She watched helplessly as the Senshi, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa were all destroyed. "Moon Prism Power." She yelled out. But nothing out. "Moon Cosmic Power." Still nothing. "Moon Crystal Power!"_

_"Henshin!" She yelled. "Why can't I henshin!"_

_'Usagi!' She heard someone yell in the distance, but the process faded away as the temperature rose and it became harder for her to breathe. 'It's all your fault.' It was the same voice that told her to help Chibiusa._

_'It's all your fault.' The voice repeated. Usagi shook her head frantically. "No it's not." She said, as though she was trying to convince herself instead of her invisible enemy. "No it's not, no it's not." It wasn't her fault._

_Two hands shot out and grabbed her head nodding it forcefully. She tried to move but was paralyzed. Her lips started to move on its own. "It's my fault." They said. She could hear laughter. The same insane laughter she had heard before. She grasped her head tightly as if to force the voice out._

She knew she was being shaken. She could feel hands gripping her shoulders.

"Usagi!" She heard.

"What happened to her?" A new voice. A worried voice.

"I don't know." She could tell the person was frightened.

_Then she heard nothing and the shaking stopped. The laughter grew and she clutched her head even tighter. Her heart was pounding. She started to whimper. Small, scared sounds. Arms went around her protectively. From ahead she could see a wave coming, but she still couldn't move._

x-x-x

Usagi's eyes flew open. She looked around skeptically. Her eyes met worried ones. Draco's. Water dripped from his platinum blond hair onto his nose. It was then she noticed that she was wet. She hugged herself, tears ran down her cheeks and she whimpered in fear, rocking her body back and forth. She shivered violently.

Draco's heart was breaking as he watched her, not knowing what to do. He hesitantly put his arms around her again. Almost immediately she stopped shivering. Usagi buried her face in Draco's chest. Draco took out his wand and muttered a spell drying them both.

"Usagi?"

Usagi looked towards where the voice came from. "Mama." She said relieved. Narcissa nodded. "I brought you some ice cream. Strawberry."

Usagi smiled slightly. "Thanks.' She said, Draco barely able to hear her. She sat up taking the bowl from Narcissa and smiled when she saw toast on the side of the bowl. There was also cereal on the ice cream, which made her smile even more. (Believe it or not that's how I like to eat ice cream.)

She closed her eyes savoring the taste. She shivered slightly, liking the coldness of the ice cream, which was a big difference to her "nightmare." Usagi slowly brought the spoon to her lips, but the door to her room opened, causing her to jump slightly. The ice cream slid of the spoon and onto her lips. She tried to catch it with the spoon but with no luck. It slid down her lips to her chin to her hand.

Draco watched as Usagi tried to lick the trail of ice cream with her tongue. She tilted her head back a little, as if that would lengthen her tongue. Draco's mouth hang open. He could only stare. What was she doing? Better yet, what was he doing? He unconsciously licked his lips.

Usagi's eyes widened as she watched Draco lean forward. She too leaned forward. They were now only inches apart. Usagi closed her eyes and ...

X

The door that had been opened closed quietly, the witness in shock. But the two noticed nothing, but each other. Draco looked down at Usagi's mouth and he began to wonder if they felt as soft as they looked. He had been leaning forward unconsciously and he gasped when he noticed how close they were.

Usagi watched him in slight surprise. A small smile formed on Draco's face. He had been wondering about those beautiful flowers Usagi called lips. He took the ice cream bowl from her lap and placed it on Usagi's white nightstand and almost hesitantly he brushed his lips with hers.

x-x-x

Narcissa Malfoy leaned against the door of Usagi's room her eyes widened at what she had almost witnessed, and a small part of her did. After all, not every mother can say they've witnessed what Narcissa believed to be Draco's first kiss. She had to record this in Draco's old baby book. She moved to go, but saw Lucius coming forward and panicked.

She could not let him see what was going on in there for reasons unknown. She just felt this overpowering urge to keep him away. Narcissa stepped in front of him blocking his path. Lucius moved to the side. Narcissa moved in front of her. He moved to the other side, and there she was.

Lucius frowned. What was going on in there that his wife would not let him see?

x-x-x

Meanwhile inside of Usagi's room, two people got closer and closer, till there wasn't any room between them. Draco pressed his lips to Usagi's, his arms around her. Usagi's widened eyes closed slowly and Draco wrapped his arms around her. Usagi kissed him back, pouring all that she had into that one kiss.

Draco had no idea what he was suppose to do, this being their first kiss. He pushed deeper into the kiss stroking Usagi's cheeks gently. Usagi hands stayed at her side tightly and the kiss went on, neither wanting it to end.

x-x-x

"You can't...go...back in...there." Narcissa said trying to pull Lucius away from the door.

"Why not?" Lucius said grunting. For such a frail looking woman, his wife was pretty strong.

"Because Usagi...needs...to rest," She had a death grip on his arm and was pulling with all her might and so was Lucius. Then without warning Narcissa let his arm go and he went flying into the door.

Draco and Usagi quickly pulled away from each other and Draco pushed Usagi unto the bed. He grabbed one of her books and opened it to a random page pretending to have been reading to her, his cheeks strawbery, not noticing he was holding it upside down.

Lucius got off the floor, rubbing his head. "Ow."

Usagi and Draco looked from Lucius to human shaped hole on the door, then to Lucius, then back to the door.

"Uuhh," Lucius said, "I tripped." Narcissa cleared her throat and laughed nervously. The others joined her, each laughing for their own reason. Had anybody else arrived they would have seen a group of people who needed some serious psychological help.

X

Two days before the wedding:

Usagi walked around, trying to find her way. How could she have gotten lost? She'd live in this so called house for 10 years and she still couldn't get around without getting lost.

"Is the miss lost?"

Usagi looked down to find (how do I describe it?) a brown creature with long pointy ears, wearing what seemed to be a dirty pillowcase. Its head was bowed and it was fiddling with its hands. Usagi kneeled in front of the creature to get a better look at it.

"Who are you?" She asked it curiously. She'd only met a few of the houselves.

"I am Minky, miss." It answered stuttering. Usagi was definitely sure it was female.

"Well then," she said straighting up, "I' m Usagi. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. Minky backed away from it as though she were afraid Usagi was trying to lure her into a trap.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked drawing back her hand.

"Minky is merely a house elf. Minky is not to touch the miss." She'd forgotten about that.

Usagi nodded. She remembered what Draco had told her, that house elves were considered lower than human beings.

Usagi suddenly came up with a bright idea. She sniffled, and gave Minky her best puppy dog eyes. "I am ever so lost," She sighed dramatically. "I don't know what to do."

Usagi again sighed. Maybe she was overdoing it. "What ever will I do, Minky? It's just that this house is so big and frightening. Oh, Minky, you simply must help me get back to my room." She held out her hand.

Minky hesitated before taking it. Usagi smiled brightly at her. "Don't worry, Minky. I'm not gonna hurt ya. And if you want, I won't tell anybody either." She said winking.

x-x-x

Usagi smiled as she reached her room, the house elf beside her. "He we are, miss." Minky said, no longer stuttering. However, Usagi could not get her to look her in the eye.

Usagi pushed open her bedroom door, and smiled as her eyes met her pink and white bunny wallpaper, white furniture, pink, white and yellow sheets and pillows, her white carpet and pink rug. Motionless pictures of the Senshi and of the Tsukinos hang on her wall and on her nightstands. She also had pictures of the Malfoys and her. Those pictures smiled back and waved to her.

"Come-on in," she said pulling Minky inside.

"Minky should not be here. Minky doesn't want to get the miss in trouble."

Usagi smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Minky, I won't get into any trouble and neither will you."

She went to her closet and pulled out a box. Minky looked at the box curiously. Usagi took out a Sailor Moon plushie, and gave it to her. "Here, you go."

Minky looked at her questioningly. "Here, it's for you. It's a sign of our friendship." Minky still didn't move to take it. "You can have it."

Minky took the plushy hesitantly. "Thank you, miss." Usagi smiled brightly, happy to have a new friend, not noticing that Minky was smirking and muttering evilly under her breath.

x-x-x

Two day before the wedding:

Draco Malfoy searched the house for his fiancé. Where was she? He looked around; he's been there three times before. He sighed in defeat, and headed to the kitchen where he knew his mother would be, working on her newest masterpiece.

"Did you check her room?" His mother asked as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"What?"

"Usagi," she said, "you are looking for her, right. Well then, did you check her room?"

"What?"

"Her room," Narcissa said exasperated. "Did you check her room?"

"Huh?"

"Her ROOM! HER BLOODY ROOM!"

Draco looked at her his face blank.

"That's it!" Narcissa yelled throwing up her hand. "I give up!"

Draco smirked, shaking his head. Even after so many years his mother still didn't know when he was playing with her head.

_Flashback_

_An eight year old Draco jumped on his mother's lap. Narcissa put down the book she was reading._

_"What is it, Draco."_

_"Mother, have you seen 'Sagi?" He asked her in a chirpy voice._

_"Did you look outside?"_

_"Yep."_

_"In the backyard?"_

_"Yep."_

_"In the green house?"_

_"Yes."_

_"In the woods?" Narcissa asked smiling._

_"Yes, Mother, yes!" Draco said impatiently._

_"Did you try her room?" Narcissa asked her eyes twinkling._

_"What?" Draco was doing the same thing she did to him to her._

_"I said did you check her room?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Her room. Did you check her room?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Usagi. Go check her room. She might be in there."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Her ROOM!. Did you or did you not check her room!"_

_Draco smirked inwardly. "You're not making any sense, Mother." He said getting up. "I'll just go check her room."_

_End Flashback_

That was the first time he did that to her.

Draco's pace quickened as he neared Usagi's room. Something was wrong with her. He could tell. His head was hurting, and he fell to the floor in pain. But he wouldn't give up. The closer he got to Usagi's room, the more his head hurt and by the time he reached her room, he was crawling on the floor.

He opened her door to find on the floor, her back to the wall, holding her head, and sobbing in pain. Above her was a house elf, muttering words he could not make out. Her voice was getting louder with each word. Taking out his wand, Draco yelled out one word, "crucio!" and fell into unconsciousness.

x-x-x

Draco woke up with a groan. His head was killing him. He suddenly shot up in bed remembering, the events that took place the day before.

"Usagi!" He called.

Usagi entered the room smilling. "How are you feeling, Dra-chan?"

"I'm feeling like I got hit by a bus, and slammed between two speeding trains."

Usagi giggled.

"Why are you so happy?" Draco groaned again. "My head is murdering me."

Usagi frowned, but smiled again. Nothing could or would ruin her day. "Don't be silly, Dra-chan." She said in a sing-song voice. "Close your eyes." She told Draco.

"Huh?" He just told her his head was solely and painfully killing him.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" Usagi took a step towards him angrily.

"Okay, okay." Draco closed his eyes

Usagi giggled and ran out of the room. Was she really going leave him like? After a while Usagi came back still giggling.

Draco could feel as Usagi's hands sought his. She placed something in his hands and Draco sniffed the air. It couldn't be! He opened his eyes. It was- chocolate! A whole box, too! Draco smiled at Usagi.

"Thanks!" He said. Then his eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Why what?" Usagi asked innocently.

"Why are you giving me this?" Draco told her suspiciously. "Last time you gave me a box of chocolate I ended up having to stay in bed for 2 days."

"No reason." Usagi told him before giving him her puppy dog eyes. "I just want you to wear these tomorrow." She said holding up a black cape and top hat.

Draco groaned for the third time that day. "Why would ever want me to where those?"

"I don't know," Usagi said playing with the cape. "I just thought it would make you look ssooo handsome."

x-x-x

Draco looked at his reflection in the mirror, then at his dad. "Why did I agree to wear this?"

His dad patted his shoulder sympathetically. "We, Malfoys can't resist our women." He pulled a hankerchief to wipe his eyes. "I'm so happy for you," He said dramatically.

Draco rolled his eyes. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was both happy and excited to be getting married to his best friend. His happiness shrank. **She** wouldn't be very happy. And Usagi. She didn't want to marry him. The thought saddened him. He wanted her to want to marry him.

He looked up at hearing a knock on his door, but again bowed his head. His father opened the door to Sailor Pluto. Without another word, Lucius left the room, giving the two privacy.

"The others are here." She told him.

Draco nodded. "If Usagi marries, she and her husband will be bonded." Sailor Pluto told him.

Draco looked up sharply. "Be careful, Mr.Malfoy. If you die she dies, and if she dies Haruka is angry." Pluto told him slightly amused. That being said, she left the room.

Draco hit the wall of his room with all of his might and for reasons unknown broke down and cried angrily.

x-x-x

Draco stood at the altar studying all around him. He looked at the muggle priest his father had borrowed. He looked at his mother and father who were seated to front of him to his left.

The music started and the outers entered dressed in similar dresses of different colors all carrying bouquets of the inners' favorite flowers. Pink zinnias, red roses, pink darias, pink chrysanthemums, and white kikyos. They took their seat, but Draco was too busy looking at Usagi to notice.

Usagi looked at him shyly beneath her veil. Her round bouquet consisted of white roses. The round is composed entirely of roses, clustered to form a solid sphere of blooms, ending only at the base handle. Extending from the bottom, was a white silk bow and ribbons. Her favorites. She was almost to the altar. Her tiny feet stepped lightly on the gypsophila and cherry blossom petals that rested on the floor. Draco couldn't help but stare at her. Narcissa smiled proudly at her marvelous work.

Usagi's veil was cathedral-length, with a couple of long layers of tulle and a blusher veil. Herr headpiece was a tiara, set in front of a half-wreath of roses, which also surrounded Usagi's odangos and clustered at the nape of her neck. Draped from the roses to the crown were two strings of pearls. Her earrings were simple pearl posts. Her necklace was a triple strand of pearls, featuring a pink pearl-edged pendant on the lowest strand.

The bodice was white and unadorned, with an off-the-shoulder neckline trimmed with roses that wrapped around to the back of the dress. It was made of a matte white fabric, with no texture or decoration to suggest lace and she had a princess seam in the front. The skirt of her gown was made up from opaque white fabric that descended seamlessly from the bodice. The skirt had a lace and beaded trim, and was floor-length.

The sleeves of the gown were short, sheer poufs, made up off fine tulle, that started off-the-shoulder and ended at the elbow. The sleeves were also trimmed in roses, which wrapped fully around the bottom of the sleeves.

**I got the description** **from** http/ **. You can also go there to see pictures of Usagi's dress.**

Usagi was nearly there. Only a few more steps to go. She carefully held her dress as she walked not wanting to fall. She neared Draco and again smiled. He held out his hand for her to take.

x-x-x

Usagi looked at Draco dazed. He was actually wearing the hat she gave him earlier, but he had transformed into a black sloak made of the finest silk. Draco was looking at the minister. He had a determined proud look on his face and his icy grey eyes were set. Her shoulders sagged a little and she turned her head, not wanting Draco to see the tears in her eyes. Narcissa caught her eyes and smiled a little

Draco squeezed her hand to let her know it was okay. Usagi wiped the tears from her eyes with her gloved hand and smiled at Draco. She turned to the minister who looked at her quizzically before continuing.

x-x-x

Finally Draco said his vows and it came to the part she both dreaded and looked forward to.

"Repeat after me."

"I, Sernity Usagi,"

"I Serenity Usagi,"

"…take you, Draco Malfoy, in the presence of God, and my friends and family,"

"…take you, Draco Malfoy, in the presence of God, and my friends and family,"

"…to be my husband, my constant friend and my faithful partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do us part."

The priest nodded and then continued, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

x-x-x

Usagi snuck a glance at Draco and sighed kind of happily. It was hard to believe she Usagi had gotten married. She had achieved her goal and had become a wife. It was during the reception and the two were together playing with their pets. Usagi looked around at the outers who seemed to be enjoying themselves. Narcissa whispered something to Haruka.

Suddenly Haruka came up to the two. Usagi smiled at her, but Haruka didn't seem to be looking her away. Instead she was looking at Draco, sizing him up. Draco stood up straight and looked her straight in the eye. Haruka smirked before holding out her hand. "Protect her."

Draco smirked back and took Haruka's hand. "Malfoys always protect their own."

Their moment, however, was interrupted by a loud noise heard from the front yard. It sounded like one of Lucius's traps had gone off. Usagi got up and the sailor senshi stood protectively in front of her and Draco, taking out their weapons.

Lucius pushed Narcissa, Draco and Usagi into the house. Then he, the scouts, along with their guardians headed towards the sound of the noise.

**Forget the fifth book. Forget you ever saw it, forget you ever read it. I hope this is long. By the way, enjoy!**

Meanwhile, Narcissa led Draco and Usagi to a room underneath the house made especially to protect Usagi. Then she turned, heading pack outside.

"Where are you going?" Both Usagi and Draco asked her.

But she didn't answer. She didn't have time to answer them. Draco and Usagi ran to the elevator of the basement room to go outside, ready to help, but found they couldn't due to a shield keeping them from leaving.

They could hear voices coming from outside. Angry voices. Usagi again hit the invisible wall.

"It's no use." Draco told her. "It won't go away. I know." Usagi again hit the invisible wall, but it wouldn't budge.

Draco sighed. "It won't move."

But Usagi wouldn't listen. She hit it with her shoulders, over and over again. Tears fell from her eyes and Draco turned away. She hit it. Her shoulders were starting to hurt.

She hit the wall and held her shoulder in pain. But she wouldn't give up. She turned to hit the wall with her other shoulder.

"It won't work!" Draco yelled at her. He grabbed her shoulders and began to shake them. "It won't work!"

Usagi shook her head. "Makenai." She whispered. "Makenai." She repeated. "Makenai, makenai makenai!" She repeated over and over. "I won't give up."

Usagi began to glow a bright silver and Draco shut his eyes as the room was covered.

"Usagi!" He yelled.

Usagi did not respond. The light began to die down and Draco was able to open his eyes again. "'Sagi?"

Usagi turned to look at him, her eyes an empty silver. Draco unconsciously backed away. "Usagi what are you doing?" He asked slightly afraid.

"I was too late." She told him motioning to the bodies on the floor.

Draco turned to look at the people and gasped-his mother, the senshi, and his and Usagi's protectors- all there on the floor.

"I was too late." She whispered. "Again."

Draco looked at the people on the floor. "What happened?" He asked Usagi, not really expecting to get an answer.

"I was too late." Usagi responded. "I was too late."

Draco said nothing, but moved towards Usagi. Her wedding gown blew around her and a moon insignia on her forehead radiated.

Neither one of them said anything until Draco pulled away. "Common," He said to her, "Let's get them inside." He said all the while wondering where his father was.

Usagi nodded.

x-x-x

"What are we going to do?" Usagi asked Draco. Her voice was quiet, but he could hear her.

"I don't know." Draco told her. "He was holding his head with both of his hands. "I don't know." He repeated. "I don't know, I don't know."

It was two days after the incident. Two days after he and Usagi were married. Two days after they were attacked...

Draco sighed heavily. His mother, the Senshi, their pets. None of them looked as though they would wake up soon. Usagi had managed to put them all in one of the guestrooms.

Usagi rocked back and forth holding her knees. Draco sat next to her praying, hoping the others wake up soon. Draco slammed his fists to Narcissa's bed. She didn't budge.

He turned to Usagi, hopelessly. "What am I going to do?"

Silence fell between them and they continued to watch the ones in front of them. 'They'll wake up soon." Usagi thought to herself. 'They have to.'

_'No they won't.'_

Usagi looked around worriedly but saw no one. _'They won't ever wake up._' The voice told her. _'And it's all his fault. He did this.'_

Usagi looked towards Malfoy and noticed him smirking. She let go of her legs and started to back away.

Draco looked at her strangely. "What is wrong with you?"

Usagi shook her head and continued to back away. She felt around behind her until she found the door-knob all the while keeping an eye on him. She slowly opened the door.

Draco took a step towards her. "What are you doing?" He repeated.

Usagi shook her head. She held out her right hand threateningly. Draco blinked, looking at her hand. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Usagi looked at him and ran out the door. Draco followed her. What was wrong with her? She had been eyeing him like-

"Usagi!"

He had to get to her fast. If he didn't- He couldn't let Usagi be controlled. Not again. He looked around frantically, but could not find her. He started to run downstairs, but turned sharply.

Her room. She was always in her room when he couldn't find her. She had to be there. Draco pushed Usagi's bedroom door open.

There he found Usagi on her bed, unconscious. He breathed a sigh of relief. He took a step forward and Usagi's eyes snapped open, but Draco couldn't see that. Usagi's back was to him. He reached out one of his hands, ready to pick her up, or at least cover her.

Usagi smirked as Draco got closer. Only a little while more. Draco moved softly as to not awaken Usagi, but Usagi thought he did for another reason.

Usagi turned to face Draco, holding a wand threateningly. Draco took a step back.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, his demeanor cool. But inside his heart beat faster and faster.

Usagi was not fazed. She growled softly, warning him not to come any closer. 'He did it.' The voice repeated.

She nodded. "You did it." She told him viciously.

"I did what?" Draco asked her, altough he knew what she was talking about.

"You made them like that." Usagi answered him.

"And how did I do that?" Draco asked her sarcastically. "I was in the room with you. You would have seen me."

Usagi shook her head. "I don't know. You just did." She moved a step closer to him. _'That's right. 'He did it. He hurt them.'_

"I don't like my friends being hurt!" She told him, glowing. Her eyes were empty. Draco searched her face frantically.

"Usagi..."

"You hurt my friends," Usagi told him. "And now I'll hurt you."

"Two wrongs don't make a right." He was trying his hardest to bring her back. This wasn't the Usagi he knew. She was being controlled by something, somebody and he knew it. Usagi ignored him. She continued glisten and took another step towards him.

"Usagi, why would I hurt my own mother?" He asked trying to confuse her.

"She was trying to protect my Senshi."

"Would my own mother choose your Senshi over me?"

"Yes." She said firmly. But Draco could see she wasn't as sure.

"What about my father," He asked raising an eyebrow. "Where is he?"

Inside he was breaking. Where was his father? Usagi was starting to lower the wand, but then put it back. Draco's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You probably hid him somewhere!" Usagi was trying to convince herself more than him. "Or he's in this with you."

Draco nodded showing that he didn't believe her. "So I was able to get outside, knock out your oh-so-powerful Senshi and your pets, knock out MY pets although they HAVE to obey me, kidnap my father and put my mother in a coma all before you noticed I was gone?" He asked her sarcastically.

"Yes?" Usagi asked weakly. _'He did it.'_ The voice repeated. But Usagi was having trouble believing it. 'He couldn't have done it.' She thought, but that same chilling voice argued against her. _'He did do it. He did it.'_

Draco turned to go. "Uh huh." He couldn't let Usagi see him break down. He had to be strong. He had to go. He couldn't let Usagi lose faith in him…in being a Malfoy.

"I'm sorry." The color returned to Usagi's eyes and the wand fell to the floor. "I'm sorry." Usagi repeated. She wrapped her arms around Draco and buried her face in his chest. "I don't know what came over me. I just..."

Draco wrapped his arms around her, as if to protect her from all around them. "You have to believe me!" She said looking up at him, sobbing.

Draco nodded, still trying to keep on a calm expression. "I really am sorry." Usagi trying to get a reaction. She had quieted down. He had to believe her. "Draco, what is wrong with you?"

He was just looking into space as if she wasn't there. Draco looked down at her, back in control of his emotions. "Come-on."

He started to leave leaving Usagi standing there by herself. Usagi ran up to catch up to him.

x-x-x

Usagi looked at her Senshi worriedly. One week and they still hadn't awaken. She wiped the tears from her eyes furiously. Why wouldn't they wake up!

"It's my turn." A voice interrupted her.

Usagi turned when she heard the voice. It was Draco. She nodded. She got up and Draco took her seat, but she refused to leave. Dark circles under her eyes were proof she hadn't slept.

They sat together in silence. Usagi's head fell from sleepiness, but she wouldn't give up. She wouldn't surrender to sleep. It was one month before Draco went to school. She was to be married to him in August, and go to school in September of next.

"I'm not going, you know." Draco interrupted her thoughts.

"What?"

"I'm not going back to school." He repeated, calmly.

"I heard you," Usagi told him angrily. "What do you mean you're not going?"

Draco did not respond. "You can't not go." Usagi said to him. "You have to go."

"I can't go." Draco smiled slightly. "I don't want to go."

"You have to go." Usagi told him, her voice barely audible.

Draco shook his head. "I'm not going."

"But-"

"I'm not going to Hogwarts." Draco told her firmly. He couldn't go. He refused to leave her.

Usagi hung her head in defeat, and the two went back to studying those in front of them.

x-x-x

Usagi watched Narcissa for any sign of life. She sighed. Why wouldn't she wake? Her Senshi had awaken. Her guardians had woken up. 'Why won't you wake?' She asked Narcissa quietly.

"Time to eat." Hotaru sang, entering the room. She set the tray on the nightstand. Usagi rolled her eyes.

"I'm not hungry, Hotaru." She said slightly annoyed.

Hotaru huffed. "You gotta eat. If you don't-" She held her neck and tilted her head to the side, sticking out her tongue.

Usagi again rolled her eyes. "Fine, Hotaru. I'll eat." She answered. "Just go."

"Okay." Hotaru answered quietly. "I'll go." She tried not to be hurt. She did, but she couldn't help it.

Hotaru closed the door behind her. 'Why won't you wake up?' She sighed. At least she had gotten Draco to go. She wasn't sure how, but she did.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure, Usa? Are you sure you want me to go to Hogwarts?"_

_End Flashback_

No she wasn't sure. But that was the only way to get him to go. She didn't want him to, but he had to.

_Flashback_

"_Yeah, I want you to go." Usagi smiled._

"_Are you positive, Usa? Are you positive you want me to go?" Draco looked unsure of himself. Was it wrong to want to go?_

"_Yeah. I'm positive." Usagi told him firmly. He studied her for a while._

"_Thanks, Usagi." He ran to pack his trunk. "Thanks." He smiled his first smile since Lucius had been gone, and Narcissa and the others had been...asleep._

_End Flashback_

Usagi smiled. He had gone. He went to Hogwarts. She took a bite of her food, barely tasting it.

_Flashback_

"_How are you gonna get there?"_

_Draco shrugged. "I don't know. The train probably left."_

"_I can drive you there."_

_Draco looked at her unbelievingly. "No." He said hurriedly. "Besides, Potter and Weasley already came with a car." He snorted. "An enchanted car."_

_Usagi looked at him. "Got any better ideas."_

"_Yeah." He smirked arrogantly. "My broom."_

_End Flashback_

She hoped he had gotten there on time. Well, not on time, but close to it.

_Flashback_

_Draco mounted his broom. "Bye, Usa!" He yelled as he sped away._

"_Bye!" Usagi waved. "I'll write if they wake up."_

"_Uh huh."_

_Usagi closed the door behind her and couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. "I'm all alone now." She whispered, hugging herself tightly._

_End Flashback_

A tear came out of Usagi's eye but she smiled when she remembered what happened next.

_Flashback_

"_Usagi? What's wrong?"_

_Usagi looked up. "Draco."_

_Draco frowned. "What is wrong with you?"_

_Usagi wiped her eyes. "Nothing."_

_Draco thought for a while. "You don't want me to go, do you?" He was sad. He wanted to go, but he didn't want to leave her. He didn't want Usagi to cry._

_Usagi smiled. "Of course I want you to go."_

"_I'll stay." _

_Usagi's smile fell. "What do you mean you'll stay? You have to go!"_

"..." _Draco stared at her closely, then smiled. "I'll stay with you." He said. "You won't be alone now."_

_Usagi looked at him in shock. He had heard her. "You have to go." She said seriously._

"_Nope. I'm staying."_

"_You have to go." She was glowing slightly. "If you don't you'll b expelled." She protested._

"_I don't care."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't care if they don't let me back in next year."_

"_So you expect me to be the only new one next year, huh. You want me to be by myself, not know anybody." Usagi hit his chest with her index finger. "I'm not going to eat alone." She continued to glow. "I'm going to get into Slytherin and you will be proud of me. We'll go to school together next year and you will show me around. We'll come home during the holidays and you will give me a lot of presents for Christmas."_

_Draco looked at the angry Usagi. "You're going." She told him. Draco could only nod. Usagi calmed down and stop glowing._

"_What did you come back for anyway?"_

_Draco scratched his head. "Heh, heh," He laughed nervously. "I kinda forgot my trunk and my things."_

_Usagi sweat dropped "You... forgot your things?" Her eye twitched. Sure she had forgotten things in her lifetimes, but never her trunk (Not that she used one). But still he was a Malfoy._

_Lucius and Narcissa always told her how a Malfoy acted and behaved around people, and around their own kind. Malfoys were the best at everything and they **never** forgot their things._

_End Flashback_

She smiled. One year. Only one year to wait. But one thing confused her. Who were Potter and Weasley? He talked about them with such hate and disgust. Every summer, he would rant about Potter and the Weasel, but he never told her who exactly they were.


	6. Off to Hogwarts, Usagichan!

Chapter 5: Off to Hogwarts, Usagi-chan!

x-x-x

Something happened during Draco's fifth year that you guys won't know until later, which is why I told you all to forget everything you knew about book number five. Anyway, enjoy!

x-x-x

Usagi looked at her things on her bed and took a deep breath. 'I'm ready.' She told herself. 'I'm ready.'

"Usagi-chan!" Someone called her.

"Nani!" She yelled back.

"Haruka-papa is calling you!"

"Okay, I'm coming!"

"Okay!"

She supposed she should go downstairs. After all, she was tired of yelling. Usagi took another deep breath before picking up her trunk full of everything except her wand. That she didn't have yet. The rest of her things were in her space pocket but Setsuna said it would be less suspicious if she had a trunk.

She went down the stairs to find Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna and Draco waiting for her.

"What?" She asked.

They shook their heads.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Again they shook their heads.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." They replied in unison.

"Then why are you all staring at me?"

"It's just that," Michiru answered for them, "You're going to Hogwarts."

"So?"

"You're going to Hogwarts." Michiru repeated.

Usagi looked at them weirdly. "So? Dra-chan went Hogwarts, too." She pointed out.

"You're going to Hogwarts." Michiru sniffled. "We're so proud of you."

"What's the big deal?" She asked but they were too busy crying and making sure she had everything to hear her.

Usagi smiled, sighing happily. She was finally going to Hogwarts. She was finally going to the same school as Draco. It **wa**s a big deal.

"Okay," Haruka said. "What's your story?"

Usagi sighed. "My name is Usagi Serenity Malfoy. I'm 15 and your normal, average kid. The reason I'm starting school late is because I was sick as a child and had to be home schooled. I live with my family and I love to hang out with my friends. I think that Voldemort is a dirty bastard and want to help in the war against him. Uh, Let's see" She thought about it for a while. "Oh yeah!" She said enthusiastically. "I'm not a princess!" She paused for a moment then smiled brightly. "From the moon or another dimension."

Haruka blinked. "You do know you aren't supposed to say that right?"

Usagi giggled "Of course I do. I'm joking." She tapped her head. "I much smarter in this dimension."

"One more thing," Setsuna spoke up. "Your hair."

"What's wrong with them?" Usagi asked defensively holding her odangos.

"How many people do you know with silver hair?" Setsuna asked her calmly.

x-x-x

During the car ride Usagi marveled at everything. The people, the scenery, the- just everything. For the past years, she had not been allowed outside for fear of being spotted and had been so uninformed about everything. It was then she noticed she didn't know much about the Malfoys.

Sure she knew about these Malfoys, but she didn't know much about **the** Malfoys. She also didn't know about the wizarding world. She knew only its history and what Draco had learned and told her.

She didn't know about, the stores, the sports, nothing. She had to learn something. She turned to Draco and noticed he was sleeping. 'Great.' She sulked. 'Now what.'

As if knowing what Usagi was thinking he opened his eyes and glanced at her. Usagi brightened at this. Time to start her quest.

"So," she started, "what's the latest"

"The latest what?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You know, the latest."

Draco looked her in the eye. "If I knew, do you honestly think I would be asking?" Draco rolled his eyes. "You're such an insufferable twit sometimes."

Usagi ignored him. "Well? Are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"The latest styles, the latest news, the latest brooms? Oh I don't know! The latest."

"How the hell should I know?"

"I don't want to be stuck wearing last year's clothes!" Usagi wailed.

Draco again rolled his eyes. "Usagi, we wear a bloody uniform. Besides," He smirked, "we aready have the best. Mother made sure of that."

"How? When she's…"

"My God, Usagi. Don't you know anything? In first year, Mother contacted the best shops, and since then my clothes and everything else, including money from Gringotts, came by owl. Yours were supposed to start this year."

"Oh."

x-x-x

Usagi looked around her, amazed by the castle that stood tall in front of her its windows shining in the radiant sky. It stood on top of a high mountain and had many turrets and towers.

It was dark and Usagi looked around in fear and nervousness. She had gone in a separate boat than Draco and was starting to think that might not have been the best decision. Everything was so big and she was slightly scared. Even the man in front of her was huge.

"Heads down!" He yelled.

Usagi ducked. Butterflies flew around in her stomach. She took a deep breath. She looked around for Draco's boat but couldn't find it. The man in front of her was saying something but she wasn't paying attention.

She looked around her and gasped at seeing- she didn't know what she saw. The creatures were silver and glowed slightly (I don't remember what they're call or their description I just remember them. So bear with me and pretend I know what I'm talking about.) They were beautiful, not by human standards, but by her own.

She tapped the man in front of her on the shoulder. "Excuse me." She said softly. "But could you tell me what those are."

The man turned to answer but frowned when he saw her face. "Yer the new Malfoy aren't you?" He asked her.

Usagi nodded proudly. But he turned back around ignoring her. Usagi sat there dazed. "Excuse me. Could you tell me what those are?" This time she spoke louder and with more force.

The man still ignored her. Usagi tapped him again and again and again. "WHAT!" He finally yelled.

The first years looked at him in fear. "What are-" Usagi started.

"Yeh listen hear, Malfoy," The man whispered, his voice dripping with venom, "If yeh do one thing ta hurt Harry, I sweh I'll-"

He didn't get to finish for they had reached their destination. Usagi hurriedly stepped out of the boat onto rocks and pebbles. She walked separately and away from the other first year.

Usagi jumped as something landed on her shoulder. "Sennyo!" She yelled excitedly.

Everybody turned to look at her and Usagi laughed nervously. "Uh, I just remembered something." She said, embarrassed.

They turned back while the giant man muttered something about them bloody Malfoys.

"Sennyo," Usagi whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Sennyo said nothing, not being able to speak but instead started to lead her somewhere. Usagi followed. "Where are we going?"

Sennyo flew into a forest. Usagi guessed it was the Forbidden Forest, from what Draco told her. Usagi followed all the while trying to keep up with the pixie. When they reached their destination, Usagi gasped in horror at what she saw. There under a tree lay Aquarius, hurt and in pain. Light blue blood flowed from a gash in his leg.

Usagi rushed forward. "Aquarius!" She yelled worriedly, "What happened?" The tiger tried to lift his head, but couldn't.

"Don't worry, Riusu," She said to him. "I'll heal you."

Usagi placed her hand on his wound and closed her eyes not bothering to look around for any bystanders. Silver light covered her hand and the wound. She could see the injury healing and smiled slightly. Her hand was covered in the blue blood, but she didn't mind, and again smiled. Aquarius would be okay.

x-x-x

Usagi gently stroke Silver's head as they flew over the trees towards Hogwarts. Healing Aquarius had taken a bit out of her and her hands were not completely clean of the blood. Not only that, but she was late and she knew it. 'Oh great.' She thought. My first day of school and I'm already late and giant who thinks I'm here to murder Potter.' Even the name made her angry.

Silver landed and Usagi hopped off his back. The other animals appeared out of nowhere and together they all started up a flight of stone steps until they reached a huge, oak door. Looking at her hands, she wiped them on the inside of her school cloak. Usagi stood nervously in front of the door.

"Well here goes," She whispered pushing the door open...

x-x-x

Silver landed and Usagi hopped off his back. The other animals appeared out of nowhere and they started up a flight of stone steps until they reached a huge, oak door. Usagi stood nervously in front of the door. "Well here goes," She whispered pushing the door open.

The hall fell silent as the doors opened. "You guys stay here," She said speaking to the animals. Everybody was looking at her. An old man with silver stood up, his eyes twinkling.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." He said, his voice echoing in the silent hall.

Usagi nodded and with her head held high, she began her journey to the man. Her eyes scanned the room for Draco. His eyes were wide, and he was mouthing something to her. Look...behind...you. Usagi stole a glance behind her eyes and her eyes widened. There behind her were Silver, Aquarius, Sennyo, Hiryuu, Vita, and Kachiuma. The only one not there was Mako.

Usagi looked at the students nervously, but to her surprised, **they** weren't surprised. 'I guess they're not as uncommon as I thought.'

She turned her head back to the man. She was only halfway there and had to walk a while more until she stood in front of him. "I'm sorry I'm late." She said softly.

The man nodded and a pointed black hat was brought out. It was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. The man motioned for her to sit on a four-legged stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Malfoy, Usagi!" A female voice called out. Usagi sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

'I want to be in Slytherin.' She thought. Draco had told her about the hat and she knew it was suppose to put her in the house of her choice. The students had started to whisper.

"So you want to be in Slytherin?" A small voice asked her.

Usagi nodded. "Yes, very much."

"Hmm, I don't know. Gryffindor will do you good."

Usagi shook her head. 'I want to be in Slytherin. Please, Slytherin."

"You're loyal, maybe you should be in Hufflepuff." The Sorting Hat did not seem to want to put her in Slytherin and Usagi wondered why.

"Slytherin is not for you. But wait what's this? You're hiding something from me."

Usagi started to panic. It couldn't find out. 'I'm not hiding anything.' She thought.

"Yes, you're trying to block your thoughts from me." The hat said trying to get into her mind.

'I'm not.' Usagi fought against it, thinking of other things. But her mind kept drifting. 'Strawberries and candy.' She was fighting her memories and fighting the sorting hat. 'And ice cream and chocolate and Mamo-chan liked- No! Don't think about it.'

'Think about what, my dear?" The sorting Hat asked her deviously.

'Nothing.' Usagi answered quickly. 'Please put me in Slytherin. Please.' She had to get into Slytherin. She had to.

The students were starting to get impatient. They wondered what was taking so long. It had been more than five minutes since the hat was placed on her head. 'She was a Malfoy.' They thought. 'All Malfoys belonged in Slytherin. What was so bloody hard about tha?'

'Why is it, my dear girl, that you won't to be in Slytherin so badly?

'Dra-chan' Usagi thought. 'I want to be with Dra-chan.'

"So, you want to be in Slytherin?"

Usagi nodded smiling. 'Yes, so very much. Please, you have to put me with Dra-chan. He needs me.'

'But you will have a lot of friends in any of the other houses.' The hat said trying to convince her she shouldn't be in Slytherin.

'Uh uh. I want to be in Slytherin.' Usagi thought, trying to stay calm. Which part of Slytherin did the stupid hat not understand.

"Very well then." The hat said defeatedly (or so she thought.) "I understand that you really want to be in Slytherin, although you don't belong there."

'It doesn't matter. I want to be in-' Before she was finished her thought, Usagi was cut off by a loud voice that said...

"You shall be in..."

GRYFFINDOR!"

"What?" Usagi whispered. "It must be a mistake"

'Forgive me my child.'

Draco stood up angrily. His reaction was not soft as Usagi's. "WHAT!" He yelled at the hat. "What the fuck do you mean Gryffindor?"

Usagi's hands balled into a fist. She grabbed the hat off her head, squeezing it painfully. "I thought I told you Slytherin." She muttered viciously.

The hat seemed to shrug. "You listen hear you stupid thing," Usagi hissed at it. "You put me in the house of my choice or I swear, you will not be here next year to make any more mistakes."

"Mrs. Malfoy, kindly take your seat." The man, named Dumbledore said. Had any of the students been paying any attention to him, they would have heard what Dumbledore called her. But instead, they were still trying to get over the fact that a Malfoy was sorted into Gryffindor.

Usagi glared at the Sorting Hat. "Not until this stupid hat puts me in a different house!" Usagi was yelling. How dare it do that? The hat was supposed to put her in Slytherin, not Gryffindor. Did she seem like the Gryffindor type?

"I'm afraid that is not possible." Dumbledore answered. "Once you are sorted into a house you cannot be switched to another."

"What do you mean I can't be switched?" Usagi turned her murderous gaze to Albus Dumbleodre, and the Headmaster could honestly say he was very scared at that moment.

No one else said anything. Usagi threw the hat on the floor and stepped on it. "What were you saying?" She asked the hat.

But it ignored her, showing no sign to having heard her. Usagi growled. "Mars Burni-" But she was not able to finish. Draco had gotten to her and covered her mouth before she was able to yell out the attack.

Draco pulled her out of the hall, away from the other students. "What were you thinking?" He asked her.

Usagi shrugged, her head bowed in shame. "I don't know."

"You could have been expelled." Draco said angrily.

"I know." She answered. An angry looked suddenly appeared on her face. "But the stupid hat put me in the wrong house! I don't belong there!" Usagi was now crying. Tears spilled from her eyes.

"Stop it, Usagi. Don't you dare cry. Don't you dare." Draco said as if afraid of her tears. "You cannot let anyone see you cry. We are **Malfoys** and Malfoys are **not** weak and they **don't** let anyone see them cry. Don't you get it? Everybody is against us, Usagi. Everybody! It's us against the world, and we cannot let them bring us down. We're not home anymore, Usa. Here, it's all about appearance, and we'll show them. We'll what Malfoys do when they don't get what they want."

Usagi nodded, wiping her eyes. Draco continued. "We will go back in there with our heads held high. We will not let the Weasel and Potter think that they've hurts us in anyway, Usa. We will show them we are strong and are not easily brought down. If we don't, they'll use it against us. We have to protect ourselves and if we have to do by keeping ourselves away from others, then so be it because I for one refuse to go down without a fight."

Usagi again nodded, straightening her robe and fixed her blond odangos, still slightly angry. "Ok, I'm ready."

X

As soon as Draco and Usagi entered the Great Hall everyone stopped talking and the hushed whispers began. After a reassuring nod, Draco headed towards the Slytherin table. Usagi took a deep breath before walking towards her own. Her footsteps echoed in the unnerving silence. But she kept her head held high, paying no attention to the other students.

As she took a seat, the other Gryffindors, mostly first years scooted away from her. Usagi sighed before feeling her plate. She began to eat her diner slowly and quietly, not feeling hungry.

She could hear someone rise and she looked up to see who it was. "Hermione, where are you going?" A kid with red hair whispered loudly.

"I'm going to say hi of course." Hermione responded as a matter-of-factly. "She can't be all that bad if she's in Gryffindor." Leaving no room for argument, she headed to where Usagi was sitting, a bright smile on her face.

Usagi smiled back. "Hi." She said softly.

"I'm Hermione Granger," She said holding out her hand. Usagi happily shook it.

"You already know who I am."

Hermione nodded. "Come-on. Let me introduce you to my friends."

Usagi followed Hermione to two boys. One with dark messy hair, and bright green eyes, and another with the brightest red hair she'd ever seen. "Hi."

They glared at her, not saying anything until Hermione gave them a look. She sighed rolling her eyes. "These two idiots are Harry Potter and-"

_Flashback_

_It had been only a while after Draco had gone back to Hogwarts. Usagi had been looking all around for Draco's old broom. She had always wanted to learn to ride one, but her fear of heights had kept her from it._

_She had search his room, until she came to his bed. Kneeling, she looked under his bed, where she found a box about the side of a shoe box. Usagi knew she shouldn't have opened it and invade his privacy, but curiosity got the best of her._

_Usagi tried take the lid of the box but found it sealed, probably with magic. She sighed happy to be able to use her powers to open the box. Inside Usagi found a bunch of papers, newspaper pages to be exact. She quickly read the titles and scanned the articles._

_FRIEND OR FOE, MALFOYS?_

_MALFOY CLAIMS TO HAVE BEEN UNDER CURSE_

_MALFOYS: WHICH SIDE?_

_POTTER CLAIMS TO HAVE SEEN LUCIUS MALFOY IN YOU-KNOW-WHO'S CIRCLE_

_And so many more. Usagi spent the rest of the day reading each article, and by the time she had finished reading the all she realized something: It was all Potter's fault. It was Harry Potter who claimed the Malfoys were all evil, and followers of Voldemort. It was because of him that her Mama was cataleptic. If it hadn't been for him, Lucius would have never been in Azkaban (as she found in one of the articles)._

_End Flashback_

She had to admit, he looked much better in photographs than in person. Usagi growled viciously, forming a fist. "You...are...Harry...Potter? You're the boy-who-lived?"

Harry nodded slightly afraid. He did not like how the new Malfoy was looking at him.

"You...you're the one who-" Usagi didn't finish. Instead she drew back her fist, "It's...all...your...fault." She said. She glared at him one last time before punching him square in the nose.

Harry's hands hastily went to cover his nose.

"What did you do that for!" The red headed weasel yelled.

Usagi looked at him thoughtfully. "And I guess you're going to do something about it Weasley?" She sneered.

Ronald Weasley scowled. "Just stay the bloody hell away from my family." She told him in an angry voice. Picking up her books she briskly walked out of the hall with all the other students staring her, their mouths open.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy stood up angrily as Usagi approached Potter and Weasley.

He headed towards the trio, wand in hand. "What did you do to her?" He asked them threateningly.

"What did **we** do to **her**?" Ron asked, unable to believe what he heard. "What did we do to her? Nothing, that's what. She's mental, that one. The stupid git-"

"Don't...finish that sentence," Draco warned his wand up.

"Come-on already, Ron." Hermione said, exasperated. "We have to get Harry to the Hospital Wing. I guess she is that bad. Oh, I'm sorry, Harry…"

Draco turned to go find Usagi, scowling. Proffessor McGonagall frowned at what she had seen. A student was not supposed hit another. She stood up, following Draco. Not wanting to be spotted before finding out much information, she transformed into a black cat with square shaped markings around its eyes. She then set to finding the blond Slytherin.

The black tabby smiled gently (if that's even possible) when she came upon the two. There she saw, sitting on the floor with their backs to the wall, the young Malfoys. They both had their arms around their legs, holding their knees to their front. Neither one of them said a word. They just sat there enjoying each others company.

Draco was the first to speak. "Punching Potter in front of the Professors and the headmaster was really careless of you."

"I know. They adore him."

"You'll probably end up with detention, no matter who's fault it was."

"I don't regret hitting him. He deserved it." Usagi replied indignantly.

Again it was quiet. Neither one of them moving, neither one of them saying a word and all the while Professor McGonagall waited in the shadows.

It was a few more minutes before Usagi firmly said, "I'm not going to cry." Draco nodded. Silence fell between them once more.

Draco made no move to speak and again Usagi was the one to speak. "Why do they hate us so much?" She asked softly, referring to everyone else.

Draco studied her for a moment before replying. "We're Malfoys." He said simply.

Usagi looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand." She said so low, that McGonagall had to lean in, in order to hear her. Being Malfoy was a good thing, and she was proud to be named Malfoy. "Why is that such a bad thing?"

Draco turned to looked at her desolately. "They think Malfoys are all evil and supporters of Voldemort."

"Voldemort? Isn't he...?" Draco nodded.

"But that's not fair!" She yelled.

Draco shrugged. "Who ever said life was fair?" He'd long learned to live with it.

Usagi sighed. "Maybe we can show them. We can prove Malfoys aren't as bad as they think." She said hopefully.

Draco snorted. "Don't be stupid, Usa. Do you really think they'll believe that?"

Usagi's shoulders sagged. "You never know." She muttered. "People can surprise you."

He shook his head sadly. "Not these people, Usa." He stood up and dusted off his dark green robes. "They judge before taking the time to understand." He held out his hand for her to take. "Come-on let's go."

Usagi took his hand and he pulled her up. "You can try to change them if you want, but I don't mind them hating me." He said, staring into her eyes. "You're so naïve, Usagi. But go ahead. Try to change them all you want."

Usagi nodded. "I will." She smiled brightly. "I'll show them Malfoys are the best wizards in the world."

"They already know that." Draco told her smirking. "That's the problem."

"You know what I mean." Usagi pouted.

"Well then you should say what you mean."

"I did. I said I'd show them Malfoys are nice and kind."

"That's not what you said." Draco pointed out.

"Well that's what I meant."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"That's what I wanted to say."

"That's not what I heard."

"That's because- Draco!" Usagi wailed as the two walked away. Draco laughed softly.

"You're an idiot, Usagi." He said lightheartedly.

"I am not!"

x-x-x

Professor McGonagall changed back to her human form. So that's what Draco thought. 'The spoilt prick.' She thought angrily. He was just mad because no one was rushing to worship him. Usagi came to her mind. 'That poor girl, married to the likes of Draco.' She shook her head. 'No one deserves such a fate.' A determined look came to her face. 'I must protect her. I can't let her fall prey to the Dark Lord or to Malfoy's charms.'

x-x-x

"You're an idiot, Usagi." Draco said lightheartedly.

"I am not!"

"Sure..."

"I' m not!" Usagi argued.

Draco was smirking. "I'm sure you aren't."

Usagi stopped, but Draco kept on walking. "Draco!" She wailed. "I'm not an idiot!"

Draco nodded, saying nothing more and Usagi ran to catch up with him, taking his arm tenderly. He looked at her questioningly, but she just stared straight ahead, her cheeks red. Draco smiled softly, not saying a word, but looking prouder than he ever did.

x-x-x

Usagi looked up at the sky serenely. She was on the bleachers of the quiditch field, with Draco next to her. This was where he had taken her after the whole punching Potter ordeal.

So it wasn't the most romantic place she could think of, but still it was pretty nice and quiet. When Setsuna had been training her in the Forbidden Forest, she wasn't allowed to see anyone, nor was anyone allowed to see her. But she had snuck a few glances at him when he was nearby, and had silently cheered him on during his quidditch matches.

"I've never seen you fly a broom." Draco commented, interrupting her thoughts.

Usagi shrugged. "I guess I'm more of a grounds-person." She laughed nervously. "Besides, I don't know how to."

Draco eyed her suspiciously. "Do you want me to teach you?" He asked her carefully.

"Of course." Usagi replied cheerfully. 'Just as long as I don't have to leave the ground.' She added mentally.

"Okay then." He said still watching her face carefully. He then smirked. "You're not scared of flying, are you?" He asked her teasingly. Usagi shook her head. "Maybe you're scared of a broom." Usagi again shook her head. "How about heights? Are you afraid of heights?" He watched amusingly as she blanched.

Usagi frantically shook her head. "Oh really?" Draco asked, his voice full of laughter. "Then you'll let me teach you to ride a broom."

Usagi nodded halfheartedly. "I...would...love it." She said forcing a smile on her face. Meanwhile Draco was inwardly smirking evilly. He regarded her with amused eyes as she played with her school robes nervously.

x-x-x

Ten minutes later, Draco and Usagi sat high in the air, a broom beneath them. Usagi clung to Draco in fear, whimpering slightly. She snuck a peak bellow, but quickly buried her face in Draco's shoulder.

"Oh, common, Usa. We're not that high up." He gently pried her fingers from around his shoulders and turned slightly to get a better look at her. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. Osoreru mono nante nanimo nai. (There's nothing to be afraid of.)" He told her giving her a reassuring look.

Usagi slowly nodded. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Just don't look down." Draco told her.

Again Usagi nodded. She took a deep breath and then spoke. "Okay, I'm ready."

She could feel herself move. Slowly at first, but the broom sped up. Her hair blew in all directions, and a sensational feeling passed throughout her body. She felt free, as though she had no worries, no problems. Her grip around Draco's waist tightened as he sped up.

Usagi laughed out loud, and Draco glanced at her. Her eyes shone brightly, as she laughed about nothing. She could feel the wind pushing against her slightly, a happy smile on her face. She felt as though she was soaring threw the sky, and resisted the urge to use her winds to get off the broom and fly by herself, forgetting her fear of heights.

Draco again sped up, and Usagi giggled joyfully.

_Flashback_

_A little Draco Malfoy ran to show Usagi his new present. "'Sagi!" He knew just where to find her. The kitchen. Usagi was so obsessed with cooking. She was always baking something with his mother. "Usagi!"_

_The sight that met Draco when he entered the kitchen was comical. He halted to a stop. Blinked once, twice. A smirk appeared on his face. A sneer. A grin and then laughter poured._

_By the look on her face, Narcissa did not think it was very funny. "Please try to contain yourself." She said dryly._

"_You know, Mother, Halloween isn't for a few months." His eyes danced as they went over the flour-covered kitchen. "What happened here?" He asked as his Mother took out her wand._

_Narcissa swished her wand and muttered a spell. The kitchen was once again sparkling. "Usagi happened." She snapped slithering out of the kitchen._

_Draco turned to face Usagi." What did you do?"_

_Usagi stuck up her nose. "I don't think that's any of your business."_

_Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Remembering the thing he wanted to show her, his face lit up. "Look what I got." He said showing her his new broom. "It's a Freefall." His voice held the excitement of a child._

"_A what?" Usagi raised one eyebrow._

"_A Freefall, 'Sagi." He talked to her as one might a toddler. "A Freefall."_

_Usagi was still clueless._

"_A Freefall. The fastest broom in the world!"_

"_The fastest?"_

"_Yep." Draco exclaimed proudly. "Father just got it for me. He got you one, too. But it's a Unicorn. So I threw it out."_

"_You threw it out!"_

"_Well yeah, Usa." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It was such a witchy broom and not that great either. So I threw it away."_

"_But it was mine." Usagi protested._

_Draco rolled his eyes. "It's not that big a deal, 'Sagi. If you want another one, just ask Father."_

"_Demo…"_

"_Come-on, Usagi. Do you r do you not want to try out my Freefall?"_

_She did not._

_End of flashback _

Draco smiled and made a loop in the air. Usagi shrieked but again relaxed, enjoying the ride. She felt as though she were on a roller coaster. Draco flew around in circles spinning and turning and looping. Usagi had long forgotten that they were in the air and was really enjoying herself.

But all too sudden, the ride ended. "Why'd you stop?" Usagi asked peering over his shoulder.

"It's your turn."

"My turn to what?" She asked slightly afraid to hear the answer.

"Your turn to fly the broom ,of course. Draco grinned. "You do want to fly, don't you?"

Uasgi nodded weakly, and Draco lowered the broom to the ground. He got off and sat on behind her, waiting for her to lift the broom higher up in the air.

After a while, he got impatient. "What are you waiting for?"

"Uh, yeah." Usagi laughed nervously. "How do I move this thing?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Lean forward and lift it up." He instructed.

Usagi nodded. "Lean and lift. Got it."

The broom slowly and shakily started to rise. She smiled, sighing in relief. 'I can do this.' She thought happily. 'I can do this.' She was higher in the air and continued to rise, until she was more than 40 feet of the ground. Out of curiosity, Usagi craned her head to look down.

"No! Don't look down!" Draco yelled frantically.

She gulped and in a feeble voice said. "Too late." The broom started to jerk. "Uh oh."

Draco gulped. "Oh, no." He said as the broom rose higher and faster. It lunched forward. "Oh, no." He mumbled. "Oh no, oh no, oh NO!"

The broom sped through the air. Usagi griped the broom tightly. "How do I stop this thing!" She yelled.

"Pull the handle back!"

Usagi pulled it, but the broom only sped up. "It's not working!"

The broom zoomed towards the ground while spinning uncontrollably. Usagi screamed. "We're gonna DIE! I'm too young and beautiful to die!" Wow. Talk about modest.

"You!" Draco roared. "What about me!" Even better.

"I'm going to die." Usagi wailed loudly, hot tears blowing back. "And I have no friends."

"So what!" Draco asked angrily. "I have no heir! All my money will go to the bloody orphans!"

"I'm going DIE!" Usagi again wailed. Where were Silver and her so-called GUARDIANS when she needed them?

The broom neared the ground and Draco held on to Usagi for dear life, his eyes closed tightly. The broom continued to spin, but not as fast. But of course they were to busy watching their life go by to notice. The broom continued to slow down. Draco opened one eye and sighed in relief.

Usagi opened her eyes not realizing she had closed them. She hoped off the broom and started to kiss the ground. "Oh sweet, sweet ground." She laughed dramatically. "How I have missed you." She went back to kissing the ground.

Draco got off the broom and calmly went over to where Usagi was hysterically kissing the ground. He grabbed one of her pigtails and pulled her up.

Usagi snatched her hair out of his hand. "Ow! What did you do that for!"

Draco took a deep breath. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" He yelled. "Are you trying to KILL me!"

"Huh?" Usagi asked before it clicked. "Oh, yeah. I kinda forgot about you."

"You...what?" Draco asked his eye twitching.

"Uh...gomen?" She answered meekly.

"Sorry? I'll show you sorry!" He threatened.

"I didn't mean to do that. It was an accident."

"No Usagi. Accidents are simpler and safer, like, tripping over something, or ACCIDENTALLY dropping something valuable or even ACCIDENTALLY forgetting to do your homework. NOT accidentally kill me. That is NO accident!"

"But it really was an accident!"

"You probably had it in for me." Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How do I know you weren't trying to do away with me?"

"Dra-chan! How can you say that?"

The two continued to argue loudly, not noticing they were not alone. They turned at the sound of a giggle. There stood a girl with a wand in hand, giggling hilariously.

Usagi blinked. "Uh... who are you."

"I just saved you guys from being pancakes." The girl answered.

"Yeah, but do you have a name?"

The girl held out her hand and smiled. "I'm Lavender Brown."

Usagi thought for a while, not sure she could trust this girl. But then took her hand, her eyes slightly narrowed. "Usagi Malfoy."

The girl, Lavender, nodded towards Draco who scowled threateningly. The girl shifted nervously and put her wand in her pocket.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, not trusting the new girl.

"I just wanted to know," She again shifted nervously and turned her gaze to Usagi. "I just wanted to know why you hit Harry."

"That is none of your business." Usagi replied cooly, placing her hand in her pocket, ready to pull out her wand if she needed to.

The girl nodded, unwillingly accepting her answer. She cleared her throat. "So what's your favorite class so far?" I really like Divinations." (Is that what it's called?)

That was the invitation Usagi needed and even though things were a little tense between them, the two went from subject, chatting enthusiastically, neither one noticing that Draco had slipped with a slight smile on his face. Happy to know his wife had a new friend-even if it was a bloody Gryffindor.

Usagi and Lavender continued to chat about nothing, changing the subject every once in a while. The two were laughing joyously. Usagi listened intently as Lavender described her experiences at the school, talking or asking her a question every once in a while. She smiled sadly. Lavender reminded her of Minako so much.

Usagi suddenly stopped. But Lavender continued to speak, walking ahead of her. Her hands moved to her head. Lavender noticed that Usagi was not beside her, and turned to find the blond girl clutching her head in pain.

The girl wobbled forward. "Usagi?" Lavender asked worriedly.

Usagi reached forward. "Help me." She whispered weakly, feeling as though her energy was being sucked out of her. She tried to take another step, but collapsed on her knees, still clutching her head.

"Usagi?" Lavender called softly, backing away from the pained girl. "Usagi are you okay?"

No answer. She had to get help. Lavender started to run towards the castle that was Hogwarts, but stopped. It would take to long. She took out her wand. "Um, um," She said frantically trying to think. "Um, accio broom." Nothing.

She got another idea. She sent a red flare up in the sky. Then another, and then another. Flare after flare, hoping one of the professors would notice. "Come-on," she whispered. "Come-on, come-on."

She ran back to where Usagi was moaning in pain. "Usagi?" No answer. "Don't worry, Usagi, it'll be okay." She lifted the girl's head onto her lap.

"It's not real," Usagi muttered repeatedly. Lavender looked at her in confusion.

She searched the grounds, for sign of any one else. She saw a rather severe-looking professor coming towards her, hair drawn in a tight black bun, her emerald cloak flowing behind her.

"Professor!" Lavender yelled, waving her hand in the air. "Professor, over here!"

The professor's steps quickened She rushed towards the two students. "Professor," Lavender began, "I don't know what happened. We were just talking and she just collapsed."

Usagi was still muttering the same three words, "It's not real." Until, she closed her eyes, and no more words poured from her lips.

x-x-x

Draco sat by Usagi's bedside, his hair messy and tangled from passing his hand through it so many times. He'd been by her bedside since the day before and she still hadn't woken up. As soon as he heard she was in the Hospital Wing, he had rushed there.

Usagi stirred in her sleep, and Draco looked up hopefully. She was still asleep. That's what he told himself. She was asleep, probably because she was tired. She would be okay. There was nothing wrong with her.

Usagi's eyes slowly opened. She blinked, getting use to the light. She moved to sit up but a pair of hands stopped her.

"Don't."

"What happened?" She asked Draco.

All she could remember was talking to Lavender. Was she the one who did this? Whatever 'this' was. She shook her head. No, she mustn't think that way.

"I don't know," Draco replied. He was still trying to figure out what had happened, to make her lose consciousness.

Usagi yawned. "I'm hungry."

Draco smiled. Same old Usagi, thinking about food in the worst of times. "I'll be right back." He told her.

x-x-x

When Draco came back, He found Usagi crying softly into her pillow. He place the silver tray he held in his hands on the nightstand next to her bed.

She turned to look at him. "I don't mean to cry, Dra-chan. I really don't" She wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry." She looked at, wanting to be as strong as he was. Not wanting him to think her weak.

"I'm sorry, Dra-chan. It's just…" She looked up at him. "I can't be alone. I'm not that strong a person. I don't think I could live alone. I'm just not meant to. I think that's why I cry. I'm afraid." She wiped her eyes furiously with the back of her hand. Her voice went into a whisper. "Do you love me, Dra-chan." She giggled. "Sometims I think you do. But other times…you seem so distant that I think…I think…that you hate me."

Draco wrapped his arms. "Don't be stupid, Usagi. Of course I love you."

X

And that was how Madame Pomfrey found the two. In each other's arms. She tiptoed over the two and tried to pry Draco's arms from around Usagi's petite form, but the Slytherin tightly held the Gryffindor. Even in sleep refusing to let go. So she did the next best thing, she got a warm blanket and placed it gently, around the sleeping couple.

x-x-x

x-x-x

The next morning, Draco woke to find Usagi staring into space, deep in thought, her eyes full of sadness. He wanted to see her smile, and laugh.

"What did you see?" He asked her. He knew she had had another one of her visions.

"I saw, death." Usagi turned to look at him, her eyes a silver color.

Draco turned his eyes from her unwavering gaze. Usagi continued. "Everyone was gone. I was running, but going nowhere. The sky was black and the ground red. I could see clouds ahead and tried to run towards them. But the scene changed. I was then surrounded by darkness. Everywhere, darkness. I was just floating around in the darkness, just like Neherenia. There was nothing I could do. But then..."

Draco waited for her to continue.

"But then I was in the past. I could see us fighting, the Sailor Senshi and I. They were always ready to protect me, always ready to save me. But I didn't deserve it. I was a coward. I'm still a coward, always crying and complaining."

"They were so sad, crying silent tears, and I was too busy to notice. They had all lost their loves and loved ones, while I still had Mamo-chan"

Draco's heart burned, but he said nothing.

She ventured away from her original thoughts. "You know Minako-chan? She was the Senshi of love. She doesn't think she'll ever find love because of Kaitou Ace. It was his prediction. Rei-chan, she didn't really like men. She hated them. She told me so herself before we seperated. She thought it was because of her father, but I knew it was because of Kaidou-san because she loved him and he betrayed her."

_Flashback_

_"I have no friends. And I don't want to make any. You can't have faith in people. I believed in dad. Mom always looked lonely... Mom was a slender person... But in dad's mind, there was nothing besides politics. Mom's weak body was dying alone. In the end, you can only depend on yourself, I think. So I don't want to marry, either."_

_End of Flashback_

_Flashback_

_"If I was in love, I would surely want to do everything like that person. Make everything only mine. That's wrong. So I won't fall in love. I don't need love now. But I have kindred spirits with the same goal. I have you all."_

_End of Flashback_

Usagi paused. "Ami-chan, she was so smart. I always wanted to be more like her and Rei-chan. I wanted to be calm and smart and beautiful. Mako-chan, she lost her family. She was so strong even when she lost her love to her best friend. I wish I could be like her. Then so many people wouldn't have died."

Usagi smiled. "I would have just said 'I am strong and powerful, don't you cross me.' Then I would blast my enemies and everybody would be okay."

Tears shone in her eyes. "I saw them all die." She went back to her vision. "Each and every one I loved died, and it was always my fault. It was always because of me. Then I started to run again. I reached our home, but it was burning. Everything was being burned. Only you were left. You were lying on the ground."

She looked at him miserably. "I called your name, but you wouldn't answer. And when I touched you, you were so cold. You wouldn't move. You were so pale...and so cold."

"I'm sorry Dra-chan." She whispered harshly. "The space between us widened and I couldn't reach you. I tried to, but I couldn't reach you."

She rested her forehead on his chest. "A large black hole appeared beneath you, and you were screaming as you fell. Screaming for eternity. And hen I started to cry. I couldn't stop the tears running down my face. And after a while I couldn't remember what I was crying for. I couldn't remember who I was crying for. I couldn't remember...anything."

She lifted her head to look at him. "I've done enough crying. I won't cry anymore. I know, crying makes me weak."

Draco shook his head. "I don't mind if it helps."

Usagi threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you, Dra-chan. Thank you for everything." She whispered.


	7. Escape

Chapter 6: Escape

X

X

Draco headed towards the hall, deep in thought. As soon as he entered, the students' voices lowered, talking softer than they had been before. Draco gritted his teeth. Couldn't the stupid idiots keep out of his and Usagi's business? They were always gossiping about one thing or another.

He made his way towards the Slytherin table, knowing he looked a mess. But he didn't really care. He still had to find out who was hurting Usagi. He took a seat in between Crabbe and Goyle. 'Stupid Dumbledore,' He thought angrily, 'calling this bloody meeting. As if I haven't got any bloody thing to do in my bloody spare time."

It was as if the headmaster was awaiting his arrival, for as soon as he sat down Dumbledore stood up. "As you all know, next month should have marked the beginning of the Nonae Decertatio." He announced. The seventh years cheered. "However." They groaned. "However, as a result of the events that took place in your fifth year, such an event will not be taking place." They groaned even louder. Dumbledore patiently waited for them to finish. "Knowing how disappointed you all would be, I decided to allow you all to choose one event."

This had Draco's attention, and he listened closely to the headmaster's words. "The following: the eight-hour masquerade that will last from 8 p.m. to 3 a.m. and the student with the best costume (and the best dancer) will win 500 points for his or her house. This will be a formal event, so any student dressed in only their school uniforms will be disqualified. (Masks are not required, but are encouraged, since it will be a masquerade), a talent show, where you will be able show your greatest magical talents. The winner of this event will be awarded 200 points. The winner Transfiguration-costume contest and the winner will receive 300 points. (Keep in mind that the costume must be authentic), One month before the graduation day, a carnival where will take place. It is during this event that the winners will be announced."

X

The next day Draco went to visit Usagi. He would have gone sooner, but he had to serve detention with Professor McGonagall the evening before and finish his schoolwork. He hoped she wasn't terribly lonely. After all he hadn't seen her since yesterday morning.

He hurried to the Hospital Wing, neither running nor dawdling. But he arrived there he found Usagi, not alone, but talking to three other girls. Gryffindors.

"-not really so bad, once you get to know him." She was saying. Draco's eyes narrowed. Were they talking about him? He decided to keep out of their sight for a while, curiosity taking over him. He wanted to hear what his little Bunny had to say about the famous Draco Malfoy.

"He's really nothing but a big teddy bear under that conceited, stuck up shell of his." Usagi exclaimed, animatedly. The other girls started to giggle.

Draco's eyes widen immensely. A teddy bear! Usagi called him a bloody teddy bear! He scowled. There was no way he would let her get away with such an insult.

"-as a little kid." He heard Lavender ask.

'Oh no.' Draco thought. Usagi would not tell them. Usagi could NOT tell them.

"He was such a spoilt little kid..."

Usagi WAS telling them. After she was done, they too would start thinking he was a BIG ole teddy bear.

"I remember once when we were little, he was 7 and I was 6. He used to be so mean. Oh he pretended to be all sugar sweet around, 'Mummy and Daddy,' but once they were gone he would turn into the seed of Chucky, always pulling my hair and tripping me and hiding my toys."

"Even when he got caught, he would just bat his big pretty eyes and cuddle up to whomever and pretend to be all innocent. Ugh. I swear he's such a sneak."

The other girls aw-ed and Draco rolled he's eyes. He saw nothing cute about his actions.

But Usagi wasn't finished. "And once he broke a very expensive vase Mamma had gotten when he was flying his broom inside the house. It was practically made of only diamonds and pure gold. At first, Mamma was so angry, I was sure he would be punished. But he acted all sweet and sorry and BAM he was off the hook. He even ended up with a bar of chocolate! Tell me how do you break something by doing something that was forbidden and end up with a reward? Of course he wouldn't have tried that with his father. But then again, he is a Mamma's boy."

The girls broke into another round of giggles. Giggling their heads off, like a bunch of hyenas. Draco groaned. Why him?

"But still he has his moments. Once I had pricked my finger and I started to cry. (I was only six, mind you.) Of course he was disgusted by my tears and kept huffing and rolling his eyes. But I could tell he was worried...and scared." Usagi was enjoying this.

The girls laughed. When they calmed down, Usagi continued her little tale. "He didn't know what to do. He started doing all kinds of things to get me to stop."

"Did you stop?" One of the girls, Padma, asked.

Usagi nodded. "He had me howling, and I forgot all about my finger. Even after I stopped crying he continued to play with me. And then when we were done, we went down and got ourselves snacks. Of course the next day, he was back to being the spoiled brat he's most famous as."

The girls sighed dreamily. Two of them stood up, saying they had work to do. Usagi nodded at them. When they were gone, Lavender spoke up. "I didn't know Malfoy was your brother. I thought he was your cousin or something."

Usagi blinked once...twice...and then three times. "Brother?" She echoed. "You think Dra-chan's my brother."

Lavender nodded, annoyed by the other's small giggles. "Well isn't he?"

Usagi shook her head, shaking in amusement. "Dra-chan's not my brother." She said in between laughs. "He's much more than that."

"What?" Lavender pondered. "He can't be any closer to you than your brother."

Usagi chuckled. "Oh yes he can."

"W-what?" Lavender stuttered.

Usagi nodded, still giggling. "He's can't be my brother when…when I'm married to him." Laughter gushed from her throat. "Dra-chan's husband."

"That's impossible. You're only…"

"16. I know." Usagi finished for her.

"And he's a…"

"What?" Usagi smiled, amusedly.

Draco stood from his hiding place and walked towards the two. Usagi smiled brightly in his direction. "Guess what, Draco!" She continued, not waiting for his guess. "I get to leave today. You can continue teaching me to ride a broom."

Draco nodded absently. He walked around to her side and placed a small kiss on her cheek, then smiled at her lovingly. Usagi stopped in mid-sentence, surprised. She quickly recovered and continued to speak enthusiastically. "I was just talking to Lavender, Padma, and Parvati about you. And guess what Lavender thought."

Usagi broke down again. "She thought you were my brother…and I was your sister."

Draco frowned, acting surprised, as if he wasn't listening in on their conversation. After all, he didn't want Usagi thinking he was an eavesdropper. "Why would she think that?"

Usagi shrugged. "Can you imagine us being related? We don't even look alike."

"That's not true," Lavender protested in self-defense. "You do look alike, a bit. You've both got blond hair and blue eyes. And you're both incredibly fair."

"Draco's eyes are gray." Usagi pointed out. "And a lot of people have blond hair and are really pale." Usagi saw that Lavender was about to speak again. "Besides, I'm Asian, while he's English."

Draco turned to face Lavender. "She is my wife." He said slowly as if to get his point across. "Now go tell all your stupid little Gryffindor friends."

Lavender's eyes clouded in anger. Before she could say anything though, Usagi quickly interrupted her. "So Lavender, anything good happen in Divinations lately."

The Gryffindor quickly brightened. "As a matter of fact yes. Madame Trelawney made the weirdest prediction the other day." She stopped to think. "What…did…she…say? Oh yes!"

"Ebony blood and envious gold

A forbidden flower alone and cold

Hate and rage uncontrolled

Nonetheless love will unfold

A forgotten match, a tale untold

Of golden jade yet to mold."

"A riddle? What do you think it means?" Usagi questioned.

Lavender shrugged. "Nobody's paying much attention to it though. They still think Trelawney's a fraud. Halfwits. If Trelawney was a fraud, do you think Dumbledore would have hired her? Honestly, after all these-"

"Sorry to cut your little tirade short," Draco spoke up, "but get out."

To say Lavender was speechless was the understatement of the century. Unfortunately for Draco, it did not last long. "Why you pompous, arrogant little-"

Draco again cut her off. This time with a yawn. "Oh," He drawled, eyebrow raised. "You're still here. How delightful." He was using that snobby superior voice he invented just to make others feel even lower to him than they already were.

"I came here to see Usagi, not you." Lavender looked to Usagi for help. When she saw she wasn't going to get any support from the petite blond, she gathered her stuff, all the while mumbling about stuck up Slytherins, and what they had stuck up where. Once done, she hurried towards the exit, but paused. Usagi and Malfoy. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Husband and… She shook her head. It couldn't be true.

"Dra-chan," She heard Usagi begin, "doushite…"

'It can't be true.' Lavender thought. 'They're still only my age.' She turned around just to see, and what she saw expelled all doubts.

X

"I came here to see Usagi, not you."

Draco frowned. The girl didn't believe Usagi was married to him. He could tell she didn't. Well no matter, he would make her believe it.

He watched as she hurried towards the door, but then paused. She would turn and Draco decided to show her something she would never forget. Moving closer to Usagi, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Dra-chan, doushite-"

Usagi was unable to finish for Draco's lips met hers in a warm, passionate kiss. Lavender's mouth dropped to the floor and Draco inwardly smirked. Mission accomplished.

X

Draco Malfoy ran silently, oblivious to his surroundings, letting his feet take him wherever they may. He was getting tired and his breathing quickened, but he didn't care. He kept running trying to get away from it all. He stopped in the middle of the quidditch field, and then he really took off. He was high where no one could reach him. High up, going as fast as his broom would allow him, but it wasn't fast enough. It never was.

"Draco!" A voice called from below him. Usagi. And that Gryffindor was next to her. He landed his broom regrettably and approached the girls, picking up another.

"You remind me of her. Haruka." She said speaking in Japanese.

Draco nodded in understanding. Haruka was always running trying to escape, trying to get away. In a way he too was like that, using his broom to get away from others, from his problems and from his life.

"I know," he replied, also in Japanese.

Lavender looked between them, and her eyes softened. An idea popped in her head and she signaled Draco.

He looked at her questioningly. She looked at Usagi and then the broom. Usagi, and then the broom. Usagi…and then the broom. His eyes lit up and Draco smirked.

"Are you ready?" He asked handing her the extra broom.

The broom jerked. Usagi looked at it skeptically.

"I don't think the broom likes you." Lavender told her in amusement.

"What?" She cried, flabbergasted at the idea of someone or something not liking her. "Why?"

Draco shrugged. "You're too stupid and hyper."

Usagi growled threateningly. "If it can stand you, it must love me. Besides, how can a broom **like** me?"

"It doesn't."

"It's a BROOM- made out of wood. It has no feelings."

Draco's Tempo 360 jerked in his hands. "You're getting it angry."

"Have you lost it! It's a stupid, useless peace of wood--"

The broom flew out of Draco's hand and Usagi screeched in surprise. The broom started to chase her and she yelled for help. Lavender burst out laughing, and as much as he tried not to, Draco joined. Lavender snuck a look at him and smiled. 'He's got a nice laugh.' She thought, but quickly turned away blushing.

"AAH!" Usagi wailed loudly. "Draco help me."

"You've got to apologize." Lavender told her.

"I'm sorry, broom-sama. Please don't hurt me. PPPLLLEEAASSSEEE!"

"No, no, Usagi." Draco added. "You're doing it wrong; you've got to be really sincere."

"How do I do that!"

"Um…" Lavender said. "Um… You gotta…you gotta hop on one foot and say 'I'm sorry all mighty broom'"

"I'm sorry all mighty broom! I'm sorry all mighty broom!" Usagi repeated hopping on one foot.

"You're not bowing and you gotta place your hands on your head in surrender."

Usagi turned around, and started to bow to the broom, while hopping backwards, with both of her hands placed on top of her head. Lavender was rolling on the ground while laughing hysterically. Draco too was laughing loudly, though he wasn't rolling on the ground (that would be too un-Malfoyish).

Lavender's wand dropped from her hand and she lost control of the out-of-control broom. The broom immediately stopped and Usagi looked from the broom to the two, back to the broom, again to the two, and back and forth, again and again until…OOOOOHHHHHHHH!

Usagi looked at the laughing duo angrily, her hands forming into fists at her sides. What right did they have to laugh at her? It wasn't funny. They were laughing at her! She marched over to where Draco was laughing and stood in front of him. Lavender paused to see what would happen and so did Draco.

In the next moment Draco's face went flying, and Usagi's handprint was left on his stinging cheek. Draco stood dazed for a while, before rubbing where Usagi left her hand print.

"What did you do that for!" He yelled at the retreating Usagi.

Usagi turned to glare at him, but stayed silent. Draco ran in front of her and blocked her path. Usagi moved to the side. He followed, still blocking her, both his arms stretched out.

"What's your problem?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

Usagi mumbled something that wasn't quite cleared.

"What?"

"YOU WERE LAUGHING AT ME!" She said in a MUCH louder voice.

Draco was dumbfounded. His arms dropped to his sides and his eyes softened slightly. "I wasn't- gomen ne. I didn't know you'd take it so seriously. It was a joke. It's not that big a deal."

"Joodan ni mo hodo ga aru. (There is a limit even to a joke.) Would you like having me laugh at you?"

He shook his head. "It's alright." Usagi cheered up. "I'll forgive you this time."

They spent the next two hours teaching her to ride a broom. And when she finally got the hang of it, she refused to go higher then 30 feet of the ground. So while Draco soared through the air, she and Lavender, sharing one broom, snail-ed their way across the field and back for about half an hour until Draco took pity on poor Lavender, and offered her **A** ride.

Lavender switched brooms and wrapped her arms around his waist. Draco nodded and then shot towards the heavens, as Lavender's dark hair flew back and a small smile graced her beautiful face. She did not laugh out loud as Usagi did, but instead enjoyed the ride and the feel of the broom soaring through the sky.

x-x-x

After putting their brooms away, the three headed back to Hogwarts. Draco's hands were in the pockets of his robe, and Usagi was affectionately holding his arm as they walked, while Lavender was beside the odangoed blond. All three were deep in thought. Lavender was thinking about the supposed marriage between the two blonds. Usagi was pondering whether or not to let Lavender in on her secret lives, and Draco meanwhile was arguing with himself about the Nonae Decertatio. He wasn't sure which of the three events he should choose.

"So, Malfoy," Lavender began, "Which event from the Nonae Decertatio are you voting for?"

Draco shrugged.

"The what?"

"The Nonae Decertatio." With those three words she proceeded to explain the three events to Usagi.

When Lavender finished explaining the events to Usagi and history of the Nonae Decertatio, the other girl was as excited as she was if not more. "I can't wait for next year. I think I would like to have the masquerade."

They reached the castle and pushed the door to enter. Lavender nodded agreeably. "Uh huh. I would to dance. Did I tell you the winner of the masquerade would win 400 points?"

"It was 500, you dimwit." Draco interrupted.

But Lavender ignored him and continued. "Whatever. You won't have to wait until next year."

"Why not?"

Lavender smiled. "Because everyone can bring a date, and since you and Malfoy are…you know…he'll probably bring you."

"Would I be able to win?" Usagi asked excitedly, a bright smile on her face.

"I don't know. But I think so."

"What do you think, Dra-chan?"

Draco had obviously not been listening. "I don't care."

Usagi pouted. "If you do have a masquerade, what do you think I should go as?"

"I don't think you'd go."

Usagi gave Draco a surprised look. "What do you mean you don't think I'd go?"

"I don't think I'd want you as my date." He repeated.

"What? Why?"

"Just leave it alone, Usagi. I just don't think I'd take you."

X

Usagi stormed into the Gryffindor common room, Lavender behind, trying to calm the other girl down. "I'm sure he didn't mean it that way." She was saying.

"What other way could he have meant it!" Usagi yelled. "The words 'I don't think I'd want you as my date' are pretty self- explanatory."

"You see, he said he doesn't **think.** He must still not be sure."

Hermione Granger had been lying on the couch, and peacefully reading her library book when the two girls barged into the room, arguing loudly. So it was only fair that she knew the reason her reading was interrupted, and so rudely at that. "What are you going on about?"

"He doesn't think I'd go!" Usagi exclaimed. "He doesn't think he'd want me as his date! Who does he think he is? Am I not good enough for his Majesty!"

"I beg your pardon."

"If only Mama knew…!"

"Knew what exactly?"

"That 'he doesn't think he'll take me!' Jerk!"

Hermione was getting tired of this. "Yes, yes. I know he doesn't think he'll take you. But where exactly do you want him to take you?"

Usagi huffed and sat down on a chair, mumbling under her breath. 'Guess I'll have to explain.' Lavender thought.

"Well," She began, "Well, you see, we were talking about the Nonae Decertatio and how we would like to have a masquerade cause it would be the most fun and how each student could bring a date even if they were in a different year, and Usagi was wandering what she would go as, but then Draco said that he doesn't think he'd take her-"

"With no good reason, too." Usagi added. "Just leave it alone, Usagi. I just don't think I'd take you." She imitated.

"You want to be his date?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "You're quite the little genius, aren't you, Granger?" She responded sarcastically.

"I don't see the problem." Hermione retorted, obviously annoyed. "Just go with someone else."

"Oh yeah, Granger, that's really smart." Usagi's tone held bitter sarcasm. She leaned in close to the brunette, causing her to back away. "Tell me, Granger, you've never had a boyfriend before, have you?"

Hermione's face flushed. "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'you've never had a boyfriend before, have you?'"

"I hardly see what this has to with anything. Besides I was only trying to help."

"Wow, Lavender! She was only trying to help. Well, Granger, I don't remember asking for your bloody help!"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but Lavender beat her to it. "Don't be that way, Usagi." She protested. "Just because you're angry, doesn't mean you have to take it out on Hermione."

"I know that." Usagi sighed in frustration. "I just wish he would tell me why."

"Malfoy's a prick." Hermione added in an effort to comfort the petite blond.

"What are you getting at?" Usagi glared at Hermione.

Hermione stood up angrily, her book in hand. "Ron was right. You **are** mental." She readied herself to storm out, but Lavender stopped.

"Please don't be mad, Hermione. Usagi's just a bit confused." She cleared her throat. "Usagi was just so sure Malfoy would take her," She saw Hermione arch an eyebrow, "since you know…he and Usagi are husband and wife."

Hermione's eyes widened to the size of golf balls "Husband and wife?"

Lavender nodded. "Believe me. It's true."

"You're joking-"

Lavender shook her head. "I already went through that, so don't bother."

"But that's impossible!"

"Oh yes, Granger, quite impossible."

"You know-"

"No. But I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"-You and Malfoy belong together." Hermione yelled. "You're arrogant, stuck-up, selfish brats!"

"You know us so well." Usagi responded, and under her breath muttered, "mudblood."

Lavender heard her. "Usagi!"

"Fine! Alright already! I'm sorry!" Her eyes filled up. They didn't understand. What if Draco was in love with another girl? What if he wanted **her** as his date? What if by marrying him, she broke **her** heart? What if marrying her broke his heart? What if…

Hermione watched the many different emotions displayed on Usagi's face. Hurt, love, helplessness…and guilt. "Are you and Malfoy really married?" Hermione's tone was softer. "I thought you were distant cousins or something of that sort. I never expected you two to be in love and married. What I mean, you are a bit young-not even out of school." Hermione Granger still had the ability to talk really fast, and at that moment, she was using that ability. "So are you really?"

Usagi nodded absently.

"I still find it hard to believe you're married to Malfoy. It's hard to imagine anyone being married to him. What's it like?"

x-x-x

That night Usagi didn't go to the great hall, for two reasons. One: she needed to think, and Two: she was got a note from Malfoy telling her to meet him near the lake. It was dark and she knew she shouldn't be outside, but she trusted Draco. His note sounded serious. A figure headed towards her. She would recognize that silvery blond hair anywhere.

"Dra-chan." She breathed.

**A.N. This whole conversation is in Japanese.**

They sat together in the dark night, their backs leaning into the bleachers in complete silence, both in deep thought.

"Dra-chan, nani-" She began, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"He escaped, Usa." He muttered.

"What?"

"Father. He escaped from Azkaban."

"Azkaban is a sort of prison, right?"

Draco nodded. "That's where he was the whole time."

"And he escaped? Are you sure, Dra-chan?"

Draco again nodded. "Yes. When I went to visit him, he told me he wouldn't be there for long. He said he wouldn't let them try to keep him down and that he would rise again. That he would send me a message, and I would know. And look, Usa," He showed her the note.

"Dragon of Bad Faith, have faith?" Usagi read. "Why-"

"Don't you get it, Usa?" Draco asked excitedly. "Malfoy means bad faith and everyone knows Draco means dragon. And then look at what he wrote after. 'Have faith.' That's the message!" He explained with a smile on his face. "He wants me to have faith and to know he escaped." Draco laughed contentedly. "He escaped, Usa! He left!" He pulled her into a hug. "I didn't really think he would, and that's why he told me to have faith! I'm happy he left, Usa. When I went to see him he was…he didn't belong there."

Usagi smiled into his embrace. The wind danced around them. "I'm happy, too. But," She continued hesitantly. "Won't they notice he's gone? Won't they go after him?"

Draco's chin rested on top of her head and he smiled. "You should have faith, Usa."

After a while, Draco spoke. "This calls for celebration, don't you think, Usa."

"Celebration?"

"Yes! Come."

She let him pull her to wherever he was taking her and it was a while before she realized he was taking her around the castle. "Where are we going?"

"Sh! We don't want to get caught. It's past curfew, you know."

She watched as Draco search for something, pull it, and then they were falling. Usagi barely had time to register what was happening before they landed on something soft. Usagi stood up and looked around. Her eyes met a pair of angry ones.

"Where were you?"

Usagi gave the girl a weird look. She was about to ask the girl who she was, when Draco spoke.

"Get off my back, Parkinson." He was smirking. "I had to tell Usagi the good news."

"What good news?"

"I'll tell you when you wake the others." He noticed the curious look on Usagi's face. "I'll introduce you all later. Right now, we need some food."

Pansy Parkinson went off to get the other Slytherins. Draco led Usagi to a large room. It was bare, except for a dig table that stood in the middle. Draco tapped his wand on it two times, and it was loaded with food.

"Sugoi! How'd you do that, Dra-chan?" Usagi was amazed. So much food.

Pansy returned with a group of sluggish Slytherins. Usagi eyed the small bottle in her hand, wondering about what was in it. On the table were about 40 identical goblets. Usagi watched the as liquid from the **small** bottle was poured into each goblet.

"Take your places!" Draco barked, causing Usagi to jump in surprise.

They all stood shoulder to shoulder, circling the large room. Parkinson passed each goblet to the person closest to her; that person passed it to the next them, and so forth. Draco took one and handed the other to her. Usagi took it carefully.

"To Salazar!" Someone shouted. Usagi whipped around to see who.

"To Salazar Slytherin!" The rest shouted before gulping down the liquid. All eyes turned to Usagi. Usagi's eyes traveled from one cold, stony face to the other. They were waiting for her. She looked to Draco for reassurance. His eyes told her to drink.

"To Salazar Slytherin." She exclaimed, bringing her goblet to her lips. Usagi fought the urge to vomit as the bitter potion slid down her throat. As she slowly drank it, she let her eyes roam their faces. Slow smiles came to their face, and she drew the nerve to finish from the slow encouraging smiles.

Usagi moved the goblet from her lips. "To Salazar Slytherin." She muttered before her vision darkened.


	8. Torment

Chapter 7: Torment

X

A.N. All underline words are in Japanese.

X

Usagi jolted awaked. 'Oh no!' She thought. She must have overslept. 'I'm going to kill him!' She moved to stand, but pair of small hands stopped her.

"Oh no you don't."

Usagi looked towards the voice. It belonged to a girl around her age with light blond hair. She observed her surroundings. So much green. Eyes stared at her and she searched for Draco's face. She couldn't find him. "Dra-chan wa doko?" (Where's Dra-chan?) She asked no one in particular.

They just stared at her. "Nani…" She wailed. "Why are you all staring at me like that? I didn't do anything, did I?"

"What are you saying?" Someone spoke up.

"Nani?" Usagi questioned. She couldn't understand what they were saying.

"We can't understand you." The voice sounded apologetic.

"Gomen nasai. Wakarimasen." (I'm sorry. I don't understand.)

A girl with ebony black hair stepped up. "We can't understand what you're saying. You're not speaking English."

"Pansy," Someone said. "Why don't you use a translation spell?"

Usagi looked at her curiously, but Pansy shook her head. "I can't if I don't know what language she's speaking."

'Who are these people?' Usagi pondered. "Where's Dra-chan?"

"Blaise," The girl again spoke, recognizing Usagi's nickname for Draco. "Go fetch Draco."

X

Draco Malfoy entered the Slytherin common room. "Usagi, what's wrong?"

"I don't know." She answered in a small voice. "But they can't understand me, and for some reason I can't remember anything…except you."

Draco's eyes widened slightly. "You can't remember anything else?"

Usagi shook her head. "Is something wrong, Dra-chan? Am I sick? Do I have a brain tumor or something? I'm not going to die am I?"

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Draco sighed tiredly and Usagi noticed how much older than his 17 years he looked. Unfortunately, she took it as a sign that she would soon be six feet under.

"What wasn't supposed to happen?" She cried hysterically. "Oh no! I knew it. I'm going to die!" 

"You're not going to die, Usagi."

"Do you want us to get Snape, Malfoy?" Usagi looked at the owner of the voice. It belonged to a thick boy with dark hair. Another boy, equally wide, stood next to him.

Draco nodded absently. The pair turned to leave. "And Crabbe?"

"What is it, Malfoy?"

"Don't let anyone know." His voice was deadly. "And I mean anyone, but Snape. Not even Dumbledore."

They grunted.

"If anyone asks, where you're going, tell them you need Snape to explain something. Got it?"

They nodded again.

Draco still wasn't sure about leaving such an important task to such imbeciles. "Bulstrode, go with them."

Usagi watched as the trio left the room.

X

When Professor Severus Snape swept into the room, everyone stepped aside to let him pass. Usagi eyed him curiously. "Who is this?" She asked Draco.

"He's the head of our house."

"We have a house…together?"

"No, you're in Gryffindor."

"What is she saying, Malfoy?" Snape inquired.

"She wanted to know who you were, sir."

"So it's true." His voice was soft.

"Yes, sir."

"You gave it to her?"

"Yes." He didn't understand it. When Snape first gave him the potion, he only felt a bit queasy. What was different?

Snape carefully watched Draco's facial expression as he thought. Realization hit the boy. "Oh no." He groaned. "The unicorn blood."

Snape looked at him sharply. "What unicorn blood?"

"We thought if we added unicorn blood to the potion, it would make it stronger so that even a stong witch or wizard like Dumbledore couldn't penetrate our defenses. It must have been too strong for her."

Snape blew up. "You foolish boy!" Draco stiffened. "Didn't it occur to you to ask me first? You can't just go around giving others potions that have not been tested!"

"We did test, sir!" Parkinson exclaimed. "And it went just fine."

"Hold your tongue girl!" Snape sighed, massaging his temples. "We must go to Dumbledore."

"But sir-"

"No buts!" Snape barked. "We can't risk anything happening to her."

"Won't he wonder where we got the potion?"

Snape sneered. "Then he mustn't find out about the potion."

"Then how-"

"You'll come up with something. After all, you did come up with the brilliant idea to use unicorn blood, did you not?" He answered sarcastically before slithering out of the room.

"Dra-chan, what's wrong?" Usagi, along with the others had been quiet throughout the whole exchange.

Draco sighed. "Translatus," he muttered. "Nihon-jin a English." He put his wand away again. Now they could all understand her. He turned to face the seventh years, "You woke up to find her here." That was their alibi. They nodded.

"Let's go, Usa."

She nodded. "Where are we going?"

"To see Dumbledore."

"Who's Dumbledore?"

"The headmaster."

They all followed him out. "Since we don't know where the old coot is, we'll need to draw some attention to ourselves." They climbed up the stairs quickly. "But what?" He looked at Usagi. "Can you faint?"

"I don't think I've ever tried it." She did **not** want to drop herself on the floor.

"Then I'll need you to have another vision?"

"A vision?"

"Yes. Sometimes you have these visions…like…nightmares without going to sleep."

"And you want me to have one?" She asked skeptically.

"You'll just pretend to."

"O-okay." She was still a bit unsure of the idea.

X

A scream echoed through Hogwarts. Draco inwardly applauded Merlyonne Blaire's brilliant screaming abilities. Professors and students rushed out to see what all the commotion was about.

He dropped next to Usagi who was twisting in "pain" on the floor. "Usagi!" He cried. "Usa!" His hands gripped her shoulders tightly. "Come- on, Usa." They were waiting for Dumbledore to show up, before ending it.

Parkinson kneeled on Usagi's other side. She managed to bring tears to her eyes. "You know it's not real, Usa. You can fight it."

Their charade went on for about a minute before Usagi's body jerked up. _"Really, Usa-chan, you should know better than to mock me."_

Usagi grasped Draco's arm. "It hurts." She managed to whisper. "It…really hurts…"

Pansy heard her, and she gasped. She looked to Draco. His eyes were filled with horror.

"Usagi..." He muttered.

"Come-on, Usagi! You can do it!" Pansy encouraged the tortured blonde.

Usagi screamed. _"Aw...poor, Usagi-chan. But this all really your fault. You should know better. I can't let you disrespect me, now can I." _It was more of a statement than a question.

Fat tear drops rolled down her face. "Help me, Dra-chan!" She yelled. Her tormented screams filled he hall. "Help me!"

The figure again yelled. _"Cucio."_

Usagi's body jerked up. "Usagi!" Draco yelled. "It's not real."

"She can't understand you!" Pansy reminded him.

"It's not real, Usa. Try to think of something else. Like…like the time when we were little and we were playing hide and seek and you couldn't find me and you gave up. But I didn't know that and I stayed in the closet the whole day feeling smug because I thought I was the best hider in the world. And it wasn't until Father came looking for me that I came out. Remember the time Mother baked a cake for one of her friends and we stole it and ate the whole thing by ourselves and we were not allowed to have any sweets for days, but then Mother forgave us after only two days and we ended up with cookies? Remember when we got married, Usa? I thought you looked so beautiful in your wedding gown. And for a while I forgot we were being forced to get married. And all I could think about, Usa, was how beautiful you looked. How about our lessons? Do you remember the lessons we had together, 'Sagi? How we would trick and fool the tutors and send them home practically crying. He gave a weak laugh. "Try to remember, Usa. Try!"

Usagi's screams eased, and he thought it was over. A sudden whip of air went across her stomach and blood trickled out. Draco looked at it disbelievingly. He yanked open her already torn robes and pulled up her blouse. He stared at the large gash that started at her waist and stopped above her belly button. Blood flowed from the wound. It was real. It was no longer just mental. The bastard was going to pay. The professors and the students were petrified. None of them made a move to help or otherwise. Even Parkinson was horror-stricken.

"Don't worry, Usa. I'm coming. I'll help you." He pulled out his wand.

"What are you doing, Draco?" Pansy got her voice back.

"I'm going to help her." He pointed his wand at himself and spoke a foreign word. His wand then dropped to the floor, but he wasn't finished. He tried to block out Usagi's screams. He needed to concentrate. He began to mumble words unknown. His hands glowed and he felt as though his soul was being pulled from his body. Only one person was able to catch the last word he spoke. "…amáre."

X

"Headmaster…" He could hear McGonagall say.

"No, Minerva. We can't interrupt them." Old coot.

He, Draco Malfoy was floating. He hoped he got the spell right. He only did once before in his entire life and this was a particularly hard spell. He smirked. Of course he got it right, he assured himself. He was a master of the Dark Arts. His smirk disappeared, only to be replaced by a frown. 'How did he hurt her? How?' Draco looked around. 'Where am I?"

This couldn't be Usagi's mind. It was blank, with no images and no sounds except for her screams. How could this be? He remembered her face and the blood. 'Way to go, Malfoy.' He thought with bitter sarcasm. 'Bloody brilliant idea.'

"Dra-chan!"

"Usagi, where are you?" He yelled.

"Dra-chan!"

He ran towards the sound of her voice. 'Usagi, where are you?' He thought frantically. 'Usagi!' Draco Malfoy ran as he had never run before. With every step, his body weakened and his spirit became stronger. With every step, Usagi's cries got louder and he knew he was getting closer. Her mind got darker with every step and so did his vision. His breath quickened and his heart raced with each step he took. But that didn't matter. He had to help her. He had to save his bunny rabbit.

"Dra-chan!" Her voice terrified him. But he wouldn't give up. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys protected what was theirs. Besides, they were counting on him.

_Flashback_

_The door opened and Draco stood up. Haruka snorted, "You're to be king? You don't look that strong."_

_Draco glared. "Don't judge a dragon by its scales."_

_"Please, Draco-sama please keep our Usa-hime safe."_

_"We're depending you, Draco-sama. You've got to protect her."_

_Draco smiled reassuringly at Michiru. "Don't worry. I'm a Malfoy." He stated proudly. "And Malfoys always protect what's theirs."_

_Draco watched as they walked away, then he looked at Usagi who was lying on his bed, sobbing. Draco walked to her and placed his arms around her in a comforting way. They stayed that way until Usagi fell asleep, and he went to eat dinner._

_End of Flashback_

He could tell she was close. He could sense it. He could barely see and he wandered if he was blind. He reached in his pocket for his wand. He knew he had everything he carried.

"Lumos." He whispered. But no light came.

"_Naw, naw, naw. That won't work."_ The voice reminded him of Peeves._ "Naughty wizard. You shouldn't have come. Now I must punish you, too."_

"Like hell you will. Why don't you face me like a man, you coward?"

"Man?" She got rid of the darkness and Draco was surprised to see that the big bad wolf was actually little red riding hood. She leaned in close to Usagi. "He's barking (crazy), isn't he?" The little girl asked her.

"Why, you're only a little girl." Draco sneered. "You're probably not even old enough to tie your shoes."

"I am not a little girl!" Little Red shrieked. "I am a young lady." She was angry. "I'll show you little. Deletrius." She shouted, aiming for him.

Draco managed to dodge, but the spell grazed his shoulder, and that part of his robe was deleted. Draco aimed for the little girl. "Crucio!" He shouted, and she fell.

Usagi had stopped screaming as soon as Draco found her, but at that moment, she started again. "Draco, don't hurt her! She's me!"

Draco stopped the spell, and so did their screaming. "What do you mean she's you!"

"She's my conscience, my mind, I don't know, she's me."

It was Little Red's turn to sneer. "Don't you know who I am, Draco-chan? That's a shame really, considering the fact that you created me."

Draco's expression remained emotionless. "Petrify!"

The girl easily dodged it. "You and your whole bloody family!"

Draco smirked. "You're good."

"Of course. You thought me everything I know, Dra-chan." The next spell she cast hit him and he tried to ignore the pain. It wasn't the cruciatus curse, and for that he was glad. Still, it was an incredibly powerful spell. One that increased the weight of gravity and pushed down him. He hell down and couldn't help the yell that escaped. Draco tried to stand. His breathing was becoming labored. Draco remembered what his father's words.

_Flashback_

"_Crucio." Draco Malfoy immediately hit the floor. He tried to subdue his screams and his father strengthened the curse and the pain became unbearable. "Stop!" Draco commanded. "Please…"_

_As soon as the spell was terminated, Draco jumped on his father. He pulled the long blond hair angrily, but his father merely laughed and untangled the small hands from his golden locks. _

"_You cheated!" Draco yelled furiously._

"_How did I cheat?" Lucius answered calmly._

"_You tickled me and I dropped my wand! That's cheating! This is a duel, not some…tickling match!"_

_Lucius chuckled. "There is no such thing as a fair fight, Draco. Remember, just focus. The enemy will do his best to disarm you and you must do the same. Embrace the pain and never beg for mercy."_

_End of Flashback_

"Ancile." He shouted and was immedialtely shielded and the spell's effect wore off. "Petrificus!" The spell hit her.

The girl glared. "I can't…move."

"No…really?" Draco responded sarcastically.

X

"Albus," he heard the faint voice of McGonagall. "Will they be alright?"

"I'm not so sure anymore, Minerva," was the Headmaster's response.

X

Draco snorted. As if **he**, a **Malfoy** would ever be beaten by a **little girl.** He walked over to the petrified girl. He could see her struggling and he couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. "A duel of the dark arts? Did you really think you could beat me?" He drawled. "I'm a Malfoy- a master in this form of magic."

Little Red smirked. "So am I."

Draco was stunned. Did the girl mean she was so well educated in dark magic? It was impossible to be at such an age, wasn't it? But before he could question her, the little disappeared. Draco hurried to Usagi, who was also petrified. He knew he had to quickly remove the spell before it was drained her of all her energy.

X

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes slowly as he tried to place where he was. Flashbacks of what happened all came rushing back to him, and he jumped to his feet. "Usagi!" He searched the room frantically for his wife. "Usagi!"

McGonagall sashayed into the room. "Calm down, Mr. Malfoy, the girl is fine." Her voice was indifferent. "She's in good hands."

"Where is she?"

"With the headmaster." Her gaze softened. "To think..." she shook her head. "Of all the pain that girl has been put through…"

"You know?" Draco managed to voice.

Professor McGonagall's steely gazed returned, and Draco could see a hint of disgust in her eyes. "All of it."


	9. Anger, Love and Revenge

A.N. For those of you who were confused, it might be because you didn't reread the other chapters.

X

Chapter 8: Anger, Love and Revenge

X

Draco marched out of the school angrily with Usagi behind him. "This is great!" He growled. "This is fucking great!"

"Dra-chan, I'm sorry!" Usagi ran trying to keep up with him. "I didn't mean to."

They pushed past the other students and into the quidditch field. It was always the quidditch field. "I'm really sorry…"

_Flashback_

_Draco Malfoy stormed into the Headmaster's office, with Minerva McGonagall on his tail. "Usagi, where are you?"_

"_I'm right here." A deadpan voice answered._

_He exhaled in relief. "Are you okay?" He asked. _

"_No I am not." She used the same blank voice._

"_What's the matter with you?" Normally she would have used a bright voice to assure him of her safety._

_She took a sip of her tea. "Everything." Another sip._

_His eyes narrowed and he stared into her tear filled eyes. They were glazed. "Who are you?"_

"_At this moment, I am Usagi Malfoy, wife of Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, well known de-."_

"_Stop!" He commanded. She took another sip. _

_He turned to Albus Dumbledore angrily. "What did you do to her?"_

"_Mr. Malfoy, calm down-" He tried to calm the distraught boy. _

_But Draco would have none of that. "What did you do to her!" _

"_Mr. Malfoy, I assure you-"_

"_WHAT DID YOU DO!"_

"_Contain your self, Malfoy!" McGonagall interrupted. She spat his name._

_He turned back to Usagi. "What did they to you, Usa?" He asked her anxiously._

"_To me? Nothing."_

"_Then why are you like this!" He yelled. "Usa…"_

_Dumbledore was sure Draco would have cried, had he not confessed. "The reason for-"_

"_Get to the point!" Draco snapped. He was in no mood for another of the headmaster's stories._

_The Headmaster took a deep breath. "I gave her a bottle of the veritaserum."_

"_A bottle?" His voice was deadly._

"_I believe that's what the headmaster said."_

_Draco wanted to kill her, but settled for ignoring her. "Let's go, Usa."_

_She nodded and stood to go with him. McGonagall stopped her. "We are not finished with you!"_

_The Headmaster shook his head sadly. "Let them go, Minerva. I believe I just made things worse."_

"_Gather everyone." Draco spoke, without turning. "I believe I have some explaining to do." _

_And as he left, he heard thecat say to the be, "He'll kill her her, Albus. Poor child. He'll kill her so painfully..."_

_End of Flashback_

"There should be some bloody rule against this!" Draco Malfoy was angry, and when Draco Malfoy was angry, everyone else suffered. He spotted a Ravenclaw coming his way, and he purposely pushed the girl causing her to drop her books.

"I'm so sorry." Usagi apologized for Draco. It went like that until they reached the field and took the highest seat.

When they did, Draco really blew. "He had no right, Usagi! No damn right!"

"I know. I tried to stop it. I really did." The tears fell heavily, and Draco quieted. He cupped her face in his hand, and Usagi leaned into it.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't cry, Usa." He soothed, wiping the tears away. "It wasn't your fault. No one could have resisted the veritaserum."

"I'm sorry…"

"Quit apologizing!" He snapped. "If anyone should be apologizing, it's that…that fool dumb enough to call himself our headmaster!" He sighed. (Usagi noted he seemed to be doing that a lot.) "How much did you tell him?"

"I…not much…"

"How much?" He persisted and Usagi knew that what he really wanted to know was if she told Dumbledore about Lucius.

"I didn't tell him about your father, Dra-chan. I'm sure of it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did. He never even asked."

"What did you tell him?"

"I'm no sure. I know that at first he asked me who my parents were, and I told him I didn't know, and then he asked me where I was born and I said I didn't know. It went on like that until he asked what did I knew and I told him I didn't know."

"And?"

"And he asked me why I didn't know and I told him it was because I couldn't remember anything. And I don't know why, but he said, 'That explains the emptiness.' Dra-chan," Usagi said, "Why do you think he said that?"

'So you've sunk to invading people's minds, old man.' Draco smirked. 'No problem. I'm ready for you.'

"…and after he restored all my memories I couldn't help telling him."

Draco's focus returned to Usagi's words. He stiffened. "All of them?"

"Well, not **all** of them."

He relaxed. Deep inside Usagi's mind laid a secret. One she was never meant to unlock, and Draco would be damned if he'd let an ancient wizard and his dried up sidekick ruin him. "What do you remember?"

"I'm not sure…" She turned from him. "Dumbledore said he unblocked my memories, but I can't remember them myself. It's so weird. For me to actually remember anything, something else has to trigger them. And when I was telling him, I didn't know what I was saying even though I knew what he was asking. I just knew my mouth was moving and sounds were coming out and I felt bad. I don't know why, but I felt so bad." She sniffled. "Is that very strange?"

He nodded. "But I think I know why you don't remember. It's because of Father. A charm, I think. Remember how after every **session,**he would erase our memories?"

She nodded. "He always said it was for our own good."

"Well, Father performed it on both of us in case someone tried to search our minds. I don't know all the details, but I think he made it impossible for anyone to try to read our minds. He said that if we didn't know what we thought, no one else could. He's a very powerful wizard, you know." He spoke the words proudly. "I think that's how I knew how to enter your mind. I had no idea I was able to do that before, though I can faintly recall having performed such a **powerful** spell before."

Usagi nodded along to his words until he said, "I mean, I always knew I was powerful (it was quite obvious as a child), but for some very strange reason, I always thought there was a limit to my power." He chuckled. "Oh, Usa, I was such a stupid boy. Can you imagine it? Me? Limited?" Another chuckle. "But now I know that I, the great Draco Malfoy, am unstoppable." He broke off into a maniacal laugh.

Usagi tried to frown, but couldn't help the smile that lit her face. She knew he was trying to cheer her up. Feeling quite bold, Usagi leaned her face in closer to his, and her lips brushed his. Draco was not expecting that, and he was a little slow to react. Once his brain caught up, he immediately took control of the situation. Almost instantly, the kiss went from gentle to fierce. His hands massaged her back and Usagi's found their way to his hair. It was a bit uncomfortable considering their positions, but Draco moved himself to kneel in between her legs, (They won't do anything, you hentai!) neither breaking the kiss. Usagi felt as if she were floating away on a cloud. She felt all his anger washed away as he focused on her and only her.

They parted as the need to breathe became vital. They watched each other as they struggled to catch their breath. She was happy to see that she wasn't the only one highly affected. His usually pale cheeks were slightly pink and so were his lips. His eyes…they were inexplicable. She wasn't sure what he was thinking. Usagi smiled softly. "Are you still angry?"

"And if I am?" He challenged.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"Are you still under the influence of that wretched serum?"

She nodded. "I think so."

Draco frowned. "And here I thought I had kissed away all traces of it."

Usagi averted his eyes and tried to suppress the blush that rose to he cheeks.

Draco smirked slyly. "Do you want me to?"

"To what?"

"To kiss away all traces of the truth serum." His eyes were dancing with glee.

"Yes." She answered in a tiny voice.

Draco laughed. He pushed her scarf away, and his lips went from her cheeks to her chin to her neck. Usagi couldn't help the shiver that went up her spine. "Dra-chan…" she managed in a breathless whisper, "what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of all your problems."

"But…"

"Do you ever shut up, Usagi?" He muttered against skin.

"We can't do this…"

He was relentless.

"Not here... Someone…might see us…"

"Let them see." He growled.

"Dra-chan…"

He sighed and forced himself to back away. "Alright, Usa." His eyes traveled back up her face to her eyes. He went for another round and her eyes fluttered as he leaned in closer.

"I love you, Draco…" She finished as their lips touched in a sweet kiss. She could feel him smile against her lips, and she was happy...

X

"Are you ready?" His hand clasped hers.

She nodded.

Together they entered the great hall. Everyone quieted down. He expected this and he smirked. His eyes skimmed the tables. Everyone seemed to be present. Perfect. With Usagi's hand in his own, he led her to the high table. All eyes followed them skeptically.

Draco caught the headmaster's eyes and smirked. He turned back to face all the students. "I believe all of you are anxious to know what occurred yesterday." He received a few nods. "Well, our **dear, esteemed **headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has allowed me the time to do just that." He smirked and tightened his hold on Usagi. He would need a lot of energy. He proceeded with his explanations. "You see, Usagi sometimes has these visions, kind oflike nightmares (only she's not sleeping). They're usually just mental but…it's complicated. I think it'll be better to just show you." He stated taking out his wand. However, he pointed it at the students and yelled, "Obliviate!"

They had no chance…

X

X

X

The 6th book comes out tomorrow!


	10. One Month Break

**A.N. For those of you worried that this story might not work because the sixth book came out, have NO WORRIES! I read the sixth book and I already found a way make it work. This won't be EXACTLY like the book, but it will work WITH the book (in the most important parts). Also, know that I have my reasons for keeping the Snape the Potions professor. Enjoy! **

Chapter 9: One month Break

Draco staggered at the loss of energy. Usagi collapsed on the floor. He looked to Snape to see his reaction. But his mentor's face held no expressions. Draco's eyes went over the faces of all the professors and he smirked at their confusion and their disbelief, but mostly at the fear and contempt in their eyes as they stared at him. He absorbed their hatred. But he wasn't done. He pointed his wand at them, too. They flinched in fear. "Oblivate." It was a simple word.

He half expected a challenged, someone to try to block him. But they didn't, not even their newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Aube. It was disgusting. "Weak cowards," he snorted.

Dumbledore stared at him disbelievingly. "Mr. Malfoy…"

He sneered at Dumbledore. "Looks like you were wrong, Headmaster; revenge **is** sweet. So sweet…"

Usagi gaped at Draco with something close to fear in her eyes. "Dra-chan…what did you do?"

He kept his eyes on the headmaster. "Now they won't hurt us, Usa. No one can hurt us."

Dumbledore stood up tiredly. "Mr. Malfoy, please follow me." He walked out, not waiting to see if the 17 year old would follow. Even Draco was surprised. The Headmaster's eyes lost that damn twinkle, and he looked as if he'd aged a hundred more years.

X

Snape had been the one to lead the two to Dumbledore's office since he too still remembered. Draco had to admit, this was not the reaction he had anticipated. On the way to the bee's hive, Snape had asked him the most obvious question. One he answered so easily, it scared them. "Why did you spare his mind?" It should have been more difficult to answer. But he'd answered it so easily. The answer seemed to have flown from his lips. "To hurt him."

And it froze them. Such hatred. To hurt him. Snape's eyes had widened beyond slightly and Usagi's mouth had hung open in terror. And himself? He trembled. He'd begun to shake uncontrollably. It overtook him and tears ran down his face. He'd wept. He never let the tears fall. But he'd wept bitter tears that told the story of a frightened soul. Usagi had immediately enveloped him in a hug. "Dra-chan…" He remembered her shaky whisper. "Don't become the darkness. Please, Dra-chan. Please don't become the darkness."

Draco shut his eyes to block out the memories. Don't become the darkness. In the past, he would have been able to assure her he wouldn't. It would have been so simple. But now, he wasn't so sure and he was afraid. He had always craved the dark. Now he was trying to outrun it. He wasn't so sure what the headmaster had had in store for him, but when he saw Draco, his expression had changed. Draco could tell it had.

_Flashback_

_The headmaster sighed. He reached a hand out to the boy in front of him. Draco flinched when the headmaster's fingers made contact with his flesh. It burned him. The feeble hands wiped away the tears he'd already shed._

"_Mr. Malfoy…" The voice was sympathetic. Pitying him._

_Draco backed away and the hand fell. "I don't need your pity." He spoke the words harshly._

"_Draco Malfoy…" The voice quivered._

"_I don't need it!"_

"_Draco…" The hand was again coming towards him._

_He turned away, pulling Usagi with him. He wasn't stopped. Dumbledore let him go. So he did, leaving the hand levitating in the air._

_End of Flashback_

Draco wanted to scream. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to **hurt** someone…and it sickened him. It all happened so quickly, he barely had time to register what happened. After the whole ordeal, he'd ran to snake pit. The Slytherins was waiting for them. His hands fisted. Parkinson still had her memories.

He turned to observe Usagi who sat next to him. They were both waiting for Snape, who had demanded they meet him inn the room of requirements. The girl was in pain, he could see that. Her eyebrows furrowed and her teeth were digging into her lower lip. 'I'm sorry, Usa." He thought desperately. 'I'm so sorry.'

Severus Snape chose that time to show himself. He too was shaken up. "Do you know what happened out there?" He questioned the young wizard.

Draco nodded.

"What?" Snape snapped.

"I let myself be driven by revenge." Draco refused to meet his eyes for fear of the disappointment he might find.

"No! You were rash and you acted without thought. You erased the memories of more than a hundred students and eight professors. Not only that, but you, being such a bloody genius, left a witness untouched. And not just any witness, but the damn HEADMASTER!"

Usagi jumped. Snape sighed. "I thought I taught you better than that." That was the disappointment Draco was afraid of. "You are a Slytherin, but you showed me the recklessness of a Gryffindor." He spat the name of the house "Look at me when I'm talking to you." Draco's eyes remained transfixed on his desktop. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, damnit!" Draco's head snapped up.

He didn't have to meet Snape's eyes for he had turned away in disgust. "You're lucky he decided against expelling you."

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes." Snape rolled his eyes. "The old fool believes that you are some lost puppy trying to survive in this cold, lonely world." Snape smirked. "I suggest you use this new found sympathy to your own advantage."

"So I won't be punished?" Draco was still in shock.

"Don't be simple. Of course you will." Snape snapped. "Dumbledore has requested that you accompany him to some far away place for one month."

"Where?"

If I knew I would have told you." Snape hissed.

"What about Usagi?"

"She stays."

"If she stays, I stay." Draco lifted his chin defiantly.

"You don't seem to get it, Mr. Malfoy." Snape dragged his name mockingly. "You don't really have a choice. Either you go with the Headmaster, or you go."

Draco turned to Usagi. Her eyes told him to go with Dumbledore. He nodded. He would go with the old coot, but he would be ready. He knew Dumbledore would try to discourage him from the dark arts. He knew the ancient fool would try to bring him over to his Gryffindor world of light. But he wouldn't let him. He, Draco Malfoy, would not be manipulated.

X

One month seemed like a year to Usagi. She missed her Dra-chan so much. But she got a chance to become better acquainted with some of the students in other houses, mostly Hufflepuffs. Some even seemed to have forgotten she was a Malfoy. It was kind of nice, she often admitted to herself. Without Draco's presence smirking and leering at everyone, they relaxed around her. However, some, mostly Gryffindors, were still suspicious of her.

She was followed by Crabbe and Goyle all the time, (Draco had ordered it) and sometimes she thought they would follow her into the bathroom if it was not strictly forbidden.

She wrote many letters to Draco (not that she was able to send any of them). Sometimes she would write just to say hi, other times it would be to tell him of something that happened. Like the time Neville Longbottom accidentally turned himself into a rainbow colored mug (with some help from several Slytherins) and how they taunted him, or about the time Lavender charmed her hair lavender because she thought it better defined her. Soon she began to observe others just to have something to write.

Her life became a routine. Wake up, have breakfast, go to class, hang out with Lavender and/or some others, have lunch, attend afternoon classes if she had any, study, have dinner, tutoring, write to Draco and go sleep. Sometimes she had to work around her schedule because of her visions. About two weeks after Draco left, Usagi took to fainting. It happened quite randomly and it seemed to have nothing to do with her activities or her appetite. Madame Pomphrey started reserving her bed. She often joked about it with Usagi and the professors.

Professor Snape, who she had always thought didn't like her, began to look out for her. He took her under his wings and taught her things outside his classroom. He still was an old bat, but he did help her. He tolerated no disobedience from her, and Usagi soon became very good at Potions, (second to Granger) and his star pupil. He didn't take points away from her, nor did he award her any. He tutored her in all her subjects except for Divination, which he despised, and in that one month she was promoted to year 3. He taught her the dark arts, of the dark, and why they're dark arts.

She became really close to Padma and Parvati Patil (thanks to Lavender) and she now called them her friends. She once tried to show her guardians to them, but for some reason, Lavender and the twins couldn't see the animals. Through them, she heard the latest gossip, which she immediately reported Draco. So, the words of her friends plus her observations equaled some interesting facts.

She learned that Terry Boot was gaga over Morag MacDougal. The-boy-who-wouldn't-die was dating the youngest Weasley (though that was no secret). But what interested her the most was Weasley and Granger's situation. He was crazy about her, but she ignored him. Lavender had gone out with Weasley the year before and told her that Granger was so green with envy that… (well she couldn't think of anything)…that…well she just was! Usagi wanted to know why. Granger barely acknowledged him at times. She seemed so focused on something else.

Usagi noted that she seemed to spend more time in the library, reading the books hungrily. Usagi had no classes with her, but she was told that the mudblood raised her hands more in her classes, and that in Potions, she strived to make her potions perfect (which they always were). Usagi thought it might be because of graduations, but then she decided that it really was too late to really do anything about it. Besides, Granger was already Head Girl.

Usagi also told Draco that she was getting along better with the Slytherins. They didn't treat her as their best mate, but they didn't treat her like scum either. They nodded to her in the halls and sometimes invited her to their common room for a party or something of the sort. To her shame, she even tried to get closer to them by assisting them in their daily bullying and poking fun at others. Usagi wanted so much to be liked.

X

The day Draco was supposed to return, Usagi received an owl from him. It carried a short note. 'Usagi won't be coming soon. Need more time. Draco." It was bittersweet and to the point. No how-are-you or don't-worry or I-miss you. She cried that night, but still wrote him a letter. It wasn't a happy one. In that tear stained letter, she asked him questions of the heart, questions she was afraid to ask, but was desperate for their answers. And she sobbed bitterly…

X

Draco arrived on an unexpected November afternoon. The weather was already changing and the trees shedding. He received no welcome home party, nor did he ask for one. He had changed. His expression was more serious and he was determined. To do what, Usagi didn't know. His hair was longer and she knew it was for his father. She remembered the day he came.

_Flashback_

_Usagi was in the middle of answering a question in third year charms when professor Snape barged in. "I require the girl."_

_Everyone looked around puzzled, as he exited. Usagi stood up timidly. "Professor, I think he meant me." Snape always called her 'girl', never Usagi or Mrs. Malfoy, or just plain Malfoy. Always 'girl'. It irritated the hell out of her._

_When she exited the classroom, he was waiting for her. "I don't have all day, **girl**." He always sneered the word. Dragging it out unnecessarily._

"_Forgive me, sir."_

_This time, they did not go to Dumbledore's office. They went to Snape's classroom. And he was waiting for her._

_End of Flashback_

She had jumped into his arms, crying tears of joy. He had smiled and said, 'I missed you, too."

X

Draco did not tell Usagi much about the weeks he'd been gone. He did not tell her that Dumbledore took him out of the country. He did not tell her that he taught him dark magic mixed with white magic. He did not tell her that he enjoyed himself or that Dumbledore did nothing to try to convince him not to join Voldemort. Or that he said he would do his best to save Narcissa. He did not tell her about how Dumbledore never took his harsh words seriously or how Dumbledore treated him like a grandson. He did not tell her about the morning he woke up to find Dumbledore's phoenix crying heavy tears on the left side of his chest, above his heart. Nor did he tell how that twisted his heart, or how lonely he felt without her. He did not tell her he loved her or how lost he was without her. He did not tell her, she did not ask.


	11. Definitions, Memories and Tender Moments

Chapter 10: Definition of a Dragon, Memories and Tender Moments

X

What is a dragon? According to the American Heritage® Dictionary of the English Language, Fourth Edition, a dragon is a mythical monster traditionally represented as a gigantic reptile having a lion's claws, the tail of a serpent, wings, and a scaly skin, a fiercely vigilant or intractable person and/or something very formidable or dangerous.

Why did any of this matter?

Because he, Draco Malfoy was trying to define himself. His father had told him that even before his birth he knew he would be a dragon. But why? What is a dragon?

_Flashback_

"_I could just feel it, Draco. I knew you would be great." Lucius beamed proudly. "You were fighting to get out, and I knew. I knew you were a dragon from the beginning. You couldn't stay in such a small place for so long. I always knew it, you know. Dragons are meant to fly, Draco and that's why I named you Draco. It's not at all silly. You'll fly far…away from all this pain, and you'll find your beautiful princess to protect._

"_My princess?"_

"_Yes. Your very own princess."_

"_And I'm a dragon?"_

"_Yes. A brave dragon destined to protect his princess from all evil."_

_End of Flashback_

But wasn't the dragon always slain in the end? Wasn't there a knight in shining armor who was supposed to come to rescue the princess? But why? Why would the princess need rescuing if he was protecting her? Why would she need a knight when she had the dragon? And how come the princess always leave with the knight and marry **him**? He wouldn't allow it! Usagi was **his** princess. **He** would protect her. She didn't need to be saved! **He** would be her prince** and** her dragon! But did that mean he would end up slaying himself?

_Flashback_

"_My princess…what will she look like?"_

"_It doesn't really matter, Draco."_

"_But how will I find her if I don't know what she looks like?"_

"_I honestly don't know."_

"_Father! You're not helping!"_

"_You'll just know, I guess."_

"_I'll know?"_

_Lucius nodded. "To you, she'll be the most beautiful girl in the world."_

_Draco frowned. "Does she have to be beautiful?"_

"_Not just on the outside. You'll have to find the beauty inside."_

"_I think I've found her, Father. I've found my princess!"_

_Lucius laughed heartily. "Really? Who is she?"_

"_Pansy."_

"_The Parkinson girl?"_

_Draco nodded. "Yep. She's my princess. I'll always protect her."_

"_Why her?"_

"_She needs me. I just know…"_

"_But you're only 5 years old. You can't just pick the first girl you meet."_

"_You're never too young to know, Father. And I know it. She needs me. She **is** princess."_

"_She's not for you."_

"_Yes, Father! Yes she is! She's mine! You can't take her away from me. She's my princess! I won't let you-"_

"_I won't be the one to take her away."_

_End of Flashback_

He'll protect them both. He promised Pansy he would protect her. And he promised them he would protect Usagi.

_Flashback_

"_Father, is it possible to have two princesses?"_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_I want 'Sagi to be my princess, too."_

"_I guess so. But I don't know. I never had two princesses."_

"_But if both 'Sagi and Pansy are my princesses, which one will I marry?"_

_Lucius stared long and hard at Draco. "Usagi."_

_Draco looked at him angrily. "Why not Pansy? What's wrong with her?"_

"_I told you before. She's not for you."_

"_Don't say that, Father! Yes she is! She **is** for me! I know it! You said I'd know! You said it!"_

_End of Flashback_

He shut the books angrily and stood up, not bothering to return them to the shelves. He stormed out of the library. He didn't know where he was going. He bumped into a girl on the way to wherever, causing the girl to drop the things she was carrying.

He sneered at the blond. "Watch where you're going, Gryffindor"

"Actually, I'm in Ravenclaw." The girl corrected. She stared at him for a moment. "You're Draco Malfoy."

"No…" He drawled sarcastically. "I didn't realize that."

"It's not your fault." She spoke. The girl examined him thoughtfully. "You look as though you may have been bitten by a glorfklhark."

"A what?"

"A glorfkhlark." She responded as-a-matter-of-factly. "They're quite common, you know."

"What the hellare glorfkhlarks?"

"They're a sort of pixie. Very small. And they cause others to forget their identity. That's why people question themselves so much. They forget who they are. I just wanted to remind you that you're just Draco."

He glared at her angrily. "What do **you** know?"

"En tiedä mitään."

"You're loony." He insulted her, turning away.

"Actually, I'm Luna. But great idea. It may have bitten me, too."

The people Dumbledore let into the school these days…

_Flashback_

"_Father, look what Pansy gave me!" Draco exclaimed holding out cage containing a dark bird._

"_What's that?"_

"_It's a bird, Father. A robin. Pansy's favorite..."_

"_What's her name?"_

"_His name is Pansy."_

"_Pansy?"_

"_Yes. Pansy insisted I called him Pansy. But it's a girl's name, so I've decided to call him Pan for short."_

"_Why Pansy?"_

"_I don't know. But it made her cry."_

"_Pansy?"_

"_Yes, and that's why I must protect her, Father. You must understand. She cries. I don't like it when she cries…"_

_End of Flashback_

But it didn't last.

_Flashback_

"_You have to do it, Dra-chan. You have to set him free."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_He's a living being. He was meant to fly. You can't keep him locked up."_

"_He's **mine**. I can do whatever I want with him!"_

"_If you love him, you'll set him free."_

"_I never said I loved him!"_

"_Then you shouldn't care if he stays or not."_

"_But I can't. I just got him yesterday."_

"_The human heart dies quickly."_

"_He's not human!"_

"_Please, Dra-chan…"_

"_But I told Pansy I'd take good care of him."_

"_He'll come back. Those who love you will always return to you."_

_End of Flashback _

He didn't.

_Flashback_

_Draco opened the window of the highest room in the manor. He stared at the open space before him._

"_It's for the best, Dra-chan." Usagi comforted softly._

"_But I promised Pansy…" He stared at the bird. He stuck the cage out the window and opened it. After some coaxing, the small robin flew out. "Bye, Pan..."_

_As he closed the window, a single thought fluttered around in his mind. 'Don't forget me."_

_End of Flashback_

He neared a door, and he pushed it around. Draco looked around. He was in the girl's lavatory. The one nobody used because of the dead girl.

X

X

Pansy Parkinson ran out into the cold, heading towards the lake. Her lake. His lake. But he was mad because it was finally happening. They both knew it would. They both feared it.

_Flashback_

_Draco leaned in to kiss her, but Pansy turned her face. Draco was confused. "I don't understand."_

_She said nothing. "I thought you liked me, too." He whispered brokenly._

"_It's pointless." She was only thirteen._

_End of Flashback_

For months he'd pestered her, wanting to know how it was that he, Draco Malfoy, was being rejected by **her**. For months she'd ignored him, dodged him, and avoided him. Her lips were sealed. "I can't tell you!" She'd yell. But he was persistent. Until he broke her. And like glass…she shattered into a million pieces…

_Flashback_

"_If you can't tell, show me!"_

"_What?"_

"_What are you so afraid of, Parkinson?"_

"_I'm not afraid!"_

"_Show me then!"_

"_I don't understand. How-"_

"_Let me enter your mind."_

"_Are you mad! You're only fourteen!"_

"_You're never too young to try." He threw back at her._

_She sighed resignedly. "Alright…but if you mess up my mind, I swear…"_

_He merely nodded. "Don't worry…I'll protect you…"_

_End of flashback_

X

Ever since the age of five, "Vernissé" Pansy Freiheit Parkinson had known her curse. The curse of power. And because of that power, her soul would die. Yet she lived on, hoping that somehow she would survive. She was hoping that someone would be there to keep her warm. But since the death of her mother, she had too,slowly begun to die…to lose all hope…

_Flashback_

"_Don't worry…I'll protect you…"_

_End of Flashback_

'That was a lie.' She thought bitterly. No one could protect her from what would happen tonight. No one could save her. She stared at the letter in her hand…the portkey in her hand. It was hard to believe she would die tonight. And on her birthday, too. December 2, 2005. Pansy smiled. At least her last day had been a nice one. Her friends had thrown her a huge party. 'It's ironic.' She thought sadly. 'The day I celebrate my birth, is the dayI'm also honoring my death.'

A figure headed towards her. Bright red hair glittered in the sun. Pansy glared angrily at the person. "What are you doing here? This is my lake."

He sneered tauntingly. "Last time I checked, Parkinson, this place was open to all Hogwarts students."

"Leave." Pansy took out her wand. "I'll hex you. I swear I'll do it if you don't leave!"

"What's your problem?"

"You! Now leave! This is my lake! You can't come her! This is my lake!" Her eyes were cold. Considering how emotional her words, it should have been impossible for her expression to be so set. But no tears filled her eyes, and there was no quiver in her voice. Her expression was cold.

"Who died, and made you queen of this school?"

Who died? She would.

At the broken expression that captured her face, Ronald Weasley took a step towards her. "Pansy…"

She glared at him. "Don't call me that! Who gave you the right to call me by my first name!"

"You did!" He snapped.

_Flashback_

"_I'm not just Draco's crony. I have a name, you know."_

_He turned to look at her. "What do I care?"_

"_We're having a real conversation for the first time. You should at least try to be civil."_

"_Drop dead."_

_She was silent. "I will soon enough." The words were spoken in a whisper._

"_What did you say?"_

"_Pansy."_

"_What?"_

"_My name is Pansy F. Parkinson. Use it."_

"_What does the F stand for?"_

_She stared at him for a long time, and he stared back. Her mouth opened and one word flew out. "Freedom."_

_End of Flashback_

Pansy's composed shield crumbled.

X

X

Usagi stared at the girl. Heavy sobs shook her entire body Usagi hesitated. What should she do? She took a step towards the wailing girl. "Granger…"

Hermione gasped and turned around in horror. "I thought I was here alone."

"Obviously not."

"Going to brag to your friends about the pathetic know-it-all mudblood crying her eyes off?" She asked bitterly.

"Not yet." She replied. Granger could **not** take a joke. Usagi held up her hands in surrender. "I'm joking." She said hurriedly.

"You have a warped sense of humor."

Usagi sat besides the pained girl. "What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Accept it. How do you survive…live…knowing the whole world hates you?"

"What are you trying to say?" Usagi was highly offended.

"Oh come off it, Malfoy Jr.…"

'Malfoy junior?' Usagi did wonder what they called her.

"…don't act as though you're not obviously hated."

"I'm not! I have friends, too!"

"Yes I'm sure you have many wonderfully true." Hermione answered sarcastically. "But how do you do it?"

"Why, Granger?" Usagi teased. "Think someone's not too fond of you?"

"Would you stop playing around?" She begged desperately. "I'm serious."

"Ok. I'm listening."

"He hates me."

"What?"

"I don't understand it! I've done everything right." The fireworks restarted. "I always tried to be…perfect. But he still hhhhaaattttteeeessss meeeeeee…"

"Um…there…there." Usagi comforted awkwardly.

"You think I'm overreacting, don't you?" She sobbed. "But I'm not. For 7 years he hated me and I don't know why. I just don't understand it. What's so bad about me? Don't say I'm a know-it-all." She warned with another sob. "Why should that be a bad thing? I'm proud to be smart. But I just don't understand!" She cried weakly. " I'm always prepared for class. I always do my best and then some. I always…"

'It's a professor.' Usagi was surprised. She though it was a boy Granger liked.

"…make sure to do everything perfectly. Make sure I made no mistakes. You have no idea what it's like to have someone hate you, butnot know why. Maybe if he would tell me, I could do better. But everytime I try, he either ignores me or take house points away. I just don't understand! All I wanted to do was please him! I tried so hard. Why does he hate me so much!" She broke down.

"Granger? Are you talking about Professor Snape?"

Hermione nodded. "I just don't understand…"

"Don't take it so hard, Granger. It's not really your fault. He hates everyone really. He may feel some affection towards some people like Draco and Dumbledore, but he only loves himself...and sometimes I don't think even that."

"Really?"

Usagi nodded. "He's a hateful man, Hermione. I think something in his past may have made him the man he is today. He's really sad, you know."

Hermione looked at her in surprise. Usagi continued. "I don't mean he spends his time crying and pitying himself, but he's just sad. I once found this picture of this girl in his rooms, and he caught me staring at it. When he asked what I was doing, I asked him if it was of his daughter. And you know what? He laughed."

Hermione again gave her surprised look. "He laughed?"

Usagi nodded. "Uh huh. But that's not the worst part… It's the way his laugh sounded. It sounded…I don't know…forced…strained…like he hadn't laughed in years…and I don't know…it scared me. A person's laugh should define them, and if that's how it sounded…" She sighed. "I think he was surprised too because he stopped immediately. His glare returned, and he reprimanded me. He told me I wasn't here to socialize and to get back to work. I think he knew, too. That's why I've been trying to get him to laugh again. So he could get used to it…but I think…I think he makes sure he takes an anti-laugh potion every morning just so I fail."

Hermione gave her a weak smile.

X

X

Usagi stopped outside Professor Severus Snapes office. She knocked on it softly.

"Enter." At the loud command, Usagi rolled his eyes. Did Snape think he was a prince or a king or something? She pushed the door open.

"My God, Professor, haven't you ever heard of light?"

Snape didn't even bother to look up.

"You know light? It's bright and…shiny?"

Not even a smile. "Did you want something?" He asked in a bored tone.

She nodded.

"What?"

"Granger's in love with you."

X

X

**A.N. If anyone got the thing with the Pansies, let me know. **


	12. The Ultimate Question

**A.N. So far, the only pairings are Usagi/Draco. There is NO Snape/Granger, no Draco/Luna and so far no Pansy/Ron. I only read stories with those pairings and decided to have them interact. Also, I was going over this story in my head, and I've decided I may or may not deal with HBP. Also, sorry for the shortness. School is taking up my time. **

Chapter 12: The Ultimate Question

X

X

"Granger's in love with you."

Snape paused for a moment before going back to whatever he was writing. "Is that all?"

Usagi was filled with shock and anger. "What is wrong with you? I just told you Granger was in love with you!"

"I heard."

"What do you have to say?"

Snape put his quill down. "Will you never leave?"

"Nope." Usagi shook her head. "Not until you share."

"Share?" He asked, eyebrow arched.

"Your thoughts and your feelings."

"You are…infuriating."

"…"

Snape put his quill down and glared at her. "Every year or so, some brainless idiot manages to convince herself that I am lonesome and in need of saving. They imagine themselves as the one to rescue me from the cold, dark dungeons. It is merely some schoolgirl's misplaced crush, and I do **not** care for Miss Granger's supposed feelings." He returned to his work.

"Supposed!" She cried. "Granger isn't some brainless idiot! She is **in love** with you!"

"Did she tell you so herself?" He was getting impatient. "Or did you assume? Miss Granger is hardly the type to announce her feelings to anyone, least of all you."

"I did not assume!" Usagi exclaimed angrily. "It was obvious! She was crying her eyes out, convinced you hate her-"

That little statement sparked the Potions Master's interest. "So the truth comes out."

"What do you mean the truth?" Usagi protested. "I wasn't lying."

"Miss Granger is not in love with me, as you so casually put it. She merely desires my admiration, my acceptance."

"Your admiration?"

"I'm sure Miss Granger is quite aware of the fact that she has all of the Hogwarts professors eating out of the palm of her hand. That is…except me. So she managed to convince herself and now you, that I have it in for her. That I loathe her with all of my being. But in reality, I couldn't care less for the little show-off. Miss Granger is extremely arrogant to think that I spend my valuable time plotting new ways to make her suffer. I have much better things to do with myself and my time." He stared at Usagi with contempt. "Are you satisfied now, **girl**?"

"Yes." She mumbled in defeat. "I guess so. "

"Good."

"Would it be so bad to show her a little appreciation."

"Ask me again when she's gone."He smirked malevolently. "Now take a seat."

"For what."

"To start on the veritaserum."

"But you said we wouldn't start that until next time!" Usagi protested.

"Since you decided to show up earlier than expected, it must mean you are confident you will be successful."

"But I'm not!"

"Then what are you doing here?" He found this quite amusing, she realized. Somewhere in his twisted mind, this was fun.

"I came to talk you."

"Maybe you aren't aware of it, but I am not your therapist."

"I-I-" Usagi stammered like an idiot.

"I suggest you gather the needed ingredients."

Usagi placed her things on a nearby desk. "Yes sir." She agreed halfheartedly.

X

Three hours later, Usagi was finally able to leave. Needless to say, she had failed. 'Maybe if he would give me the directions, I would have been able to do it.' She thought angrily. But no. She was supposed to have memorized the ingredients **and** the directions in the few days since the last lesson. She gathered her things, mumbling about evil professors who needed to be taught a lesson. An idea popped into her head.

"Professor," She started sweetly, "if you don't think Granger's in love with you, and you don't care about her," She paused dramatically, "why did you sleep with her?"

Snape didn't even bother to stop writing. He stayed silent, as if he was just waiting for her to leave. His eyes stayed focus on what he was doing, and Usagi felt invisible. She left the dungeons screaming in anger.

X

Pansy stared at the envelope in her hand. She just had to say the words. But she couldn't. None would be so willing to go to their death. It was 11:58. How sad it was to know she only had two more minutes to live. Pansy took another deep breath. She couldn't be late. She knew that. She must leave at exactly 12 a.m. She looked around. She would miss this place. It held her fondest memories.

Honeydukes Sweetshop was usually the first place they headed. Draco loved chocolate and could not visit the village without immediately heading there.

And there was the time Vincent, Gregory, Draco, Blaise and Nicolo had the manliest man contest at the Hog's Head. It was really nothing more than a drinking contest. At first Blaise had protested, calling it stupid. But after many harsh words, the others convinced to convince him to join the fun. Pansy had been cheering for Draco of course; Millie was secretly cheering for Blaise, and to Millie's horror, so was Daphne. To everyone's chagrin Vincent had won and that day, he became 12 galleons richer.

There was the time when she played that horrid prank on Blaire because she was poking fun at Millie, and the time when they had spent me all their money in one day and ended up cornering a first year for few sickles and knuts.

And the time when Greg…

12 o'clock.

'Time to go.' She thought unhappily. Pansy stared at the white envelope. Her finger covered the flower seal and she spokes the words, sentencing herself to her own doom. Her eyes flew shut and she awaited the sensation she knew should come. Nothing happened. Pansy's eyes flew open and she looked around in panic. She was still in the same place.

Over and over, she spoke the necessary words. Tears filled her eyes and she wanted to scream. She couldn't be late. She had to go. Every minute that passed after 12 meant…

She had to go. She had to! She couldn't be late. She had to go…

X

Usagi crashed into the Gryffindor common room. With a loud groan, she threw herself on the couch.

"Get off me!" In the next second, Usagi's face met with the red carpet. She lifted her with a groan.

"What did you that for?" She whined. "Don't you have your own special Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Headgirl couch? You don't-

A peck on the window interrupted her whining. "An owl?" Hermione questioned in surprise.

"Now that you've stated the obvious, could you get it?"

Hermione handed the note to her with an irritated frown. "It's for you."

Usagi took the note half-heartedly. "Oh God!" She groaned. "95 points?" She sunk back to the carpet. "But I thought cleaning the cauldrons was my punishment." She wailed. "That's a little hash."

"What's wrong?"

"I never knew you were this nosy, Granger." Usagi said as she handed the note to the headgirl.

'Before I forget, 95 points off Gryffindor.' She read out loud.

"As if he would forget, the greasy git." Usagi groaned.

"What did you do?"

Usagi looked at her sheepishly. "You promise you won't get mad?"

Hermione glared at her.

"I kinda told Professor Snape you were…in love with him…"

"You did what! Where did you get such a…a ridiculous idea!"

"…and then asked him why he slept with you."

"Why would you do that!" Hermione screamed.

"You were all crying over him, and I thought it would be better if he knew you were in love with him."

"I'm not in love with Snape! And even if I were, how the hell would that be better?"

"I don't know, I thought he would be more considerate…" Usagi stopped at the look on Hermione's face. "Look Granger-"

"No. You look. God Malfoy! I was crying, I was upset, and I confided in you because I thought it would make me feel better. Big mistake there! And you just went and…Harry and Ron were right about you! You're just like all the Malfoys! I don't know why I thought you were different from the rest of them."

"Shut up, Granger." Usagi stopped her with a blank face. "It's not like Professor Snape cares about your stupid love for him."

"I'm not in love with Professor Snape, you dimwit! I'm fed up with him!"

"Whatever…" Usagi answered indifferently. As she left the common room, she could hear Hermione's scream of frustration.

Now, it was around 10:00 and she was stuck outside, because she didn't want to face Granger's wrath, with nowhere else to go. Maybe she could go to the kitchens, and get a snack. But the house elves might be sleeping, she reasoned. Usagi stopped walking as she was faced with the ultimate question.

Did house elves sleep?

She had to get an answer.

X

Pansy Parkinson wiped away all traces of her tears. She took a deep breath before beginning. 'Weasley.' She thought, focusing on his person. 'Weasley, wake up. Weasley!' After doing that for a few minutes, she realized she would have to go to extreme measures.

After removing her outer clothing and making sure her wand was tucked safely in the pockets of her robe, Pansy Parkinson jumped into the lake. The water was colder than she had anticipated, she realized as she moved towards the center of the lake. 'Weasley!' She thought frantically. She knew her magic would be stronger if she was in danger. 'Maybe I have to be in real danger.' She thought unhappily. Pansy's shoulders slumped, and she began to float back to where her wand awaited her. 'Stupid Weasley.' She thought. Even in sleep, the boy was thick.

Deep in thought, Pansy did not feel the something that wrapped around her ankle. It wasn't until she felt herself being pulled down that she realized something was wrong. 'Weasley!' She had wanted real danger.

Pansy struggled to keep her head above the water. Tears ran from her eyes. This wasn't as great an idea as she thought it would be. She hadn't thought about the animals living in the lake, and now she was paying for it.

"Weasley!" As she cried the name, water filled her lungs, and she felt herself go limp. Stupid, Pansy. She gave up fighting. Really, really…stupid.

For a seer, she had a really strange view of the future.


End file.
